Aerindil's First Journey
by Wanderingsoul24
Summary: Dawn Summers knows she normal, after the battle of the First, she finds herself in a whole new world, can she deal with a love, her destiny, and the loss of her family? Can she deal with the powers that for so long she has been taught to hide? (Set immedi
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is a story still under work so yeah…it probably will suck…and whether or not I actually get any feedback will tell me whether or not to finish writing these novels. Any who I must credit Joss Whedon and Tolkien for the characters and most of the storyboard. But some of it is mine! So ha! I really would like some feedback, positive good your-a-great-writer-keep-it-up would be nice. But I'll deal with the criticism as well. Read on brave soul(s) and if I'm that bad can you just lie to me and say that I'm good. Thanks!

Backround Info: Set after the final season of Buffy, during the Lord of the Rings Series. Dawn isn't what she expected…

Chpt. 1 Where's Dawnie?

"Oh god!" Buffy stammered as she watched as her sister Dawn, began to bleed and a dark swirling hole began to form beneath her. Dawn head began to swirl as everything became dizzy and her head pounding, as she struggled to breath.

"Buffy" she bellowed with all the air she could muster in her throat

Two years ago, this had happened, she was bleeding once again. The battle for the key, as quick flashes of Glory and her flashed in her head, she looked again at Dawn, even though she had faced so much, she opened her mouth and began to shake, as she layed her eyes upon her little sister, it was only a few minutes ago, they had fought another battle, in which she had lost Spike. Buffy was looking at the hole slowly forming, prepared to jump once again.

No this time it was her turn, the world needed Buffy, they didn't need her. Dawn felt every muscle in her body twitch, as she tried to stop the blood from falling, a miraculous large gash had formed on her left side, she couldn't feel the pain of the gash her legs were wobbling, as her head swirled, everything was spinning and fading in and out. Grasping her left side, she looked down at the widening black hole. She lifted her head up at Buffy who stood locked in position her eyes scanning the hole, her chin was shaking as she was biting her lips trying to withhold her tears. Suddenly her vision snapped clear, and Dawn knew what she had to do, a mixture of fear and resolution pitted itself in her stomach in one last determined look towards Buffy, Dawn opened her mouth but no words could even enter to her mind, Dawn held her arms apart letting the blood pour more freely, and shut her eyes and let herself fall into the hole. The swirling black pit vanished with a boom as soon as her Dawn's body had hit it, and all that was left was a heap of sand, but no Dawn. At that point Buffy looked wildly around as though this was suppose to be some stupid magic trick Dawn played to lighten the mood. She ran to the spot where her sister had fallen and frantically began to dig at the soil, expecting to find her there. She let her hands fall to her side as a beautiful blue flower appeared from the disrupted soil. Willow and Xander became frantic, they too were digging at the same time. They watched as in mere seconds the flower bloomed. Buffy was in a trance, she wasn't dead, she couldn't be. Giles stood scanning what was the void that once was a little town, and then looked at the flower which to be the only living plant left of Sunnydale. As some of the potentials who could still manage to walk, peered at what had just happened.

Then quietly said, "She was still……" his eyes barely meeting hers, "the key…."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update thanks the reviews both independent and signed ones. Hope you enjoy, I still think it needs more work, but I am so absorbed in the third volume which is 250 pages long already, that I am just throwing this out there hoping for some good feedback on what I can do to fix it.

Chapter 2 A brief meeting

Dawn fell into darkness, surrounded by it. Her eyes were open but there was no light, "oh god," she thought. She heard a laugh a deep evil laugh chanting something, she hit the ground, and with a crash. Feeling as if she had left an imprint of her body, scared to move thinking one movement her back would break. She gasped for breath and then she opened her eyes, she wasn't in Sunnydale anymore. She reopened her eyes, but nothing but the blackness of the night could be seen. She crawled like a blind child, screaming was she in hell? No she couldn't be, this isn't hell, this was something worse. She heard laughter, terrible never ending laughter, the sounds of drums, every day. Then she saw eyes, fiery eyes. She ran in terror, where was she? She ran to her legs gave out, and she collapsed and saw no more. Days, weeks, months passed, she couldn't didn't know how long she had been there. There was no light, when did a day end? When did it start? Everything bled together, she felt the cold sharp surfaces feeling her hands being cut and soon she became so numb that she wasn't aware whether she was walking or laying down, she saw only fiery eyes, they tortured her, it was the only thing she ever saw. The eyes showed her sister dying over and over, the death of everyone she loved. She always saw them dying, cursing her, they all were in pain. Was she being punished? Was she suppose to jump two years ago when that portal first opened? She didn't know, she didn't care, all she wanted was some peace some rest she wanted to die. All the time fire sliced into arms into her body. At once she heard that noise, the noise she dreaded a thunderous, "doom boom" She put her hands over her ears and screamed, knowing still that no matter how much she screamed no one would come to her rescue.

"Slam the doors and wedge them." shouted Aragon, "and keep your packs on as long as you can; we may get a chance to cut our way out yet."

Gandalf shouted not to shut the doors and poked his head out of the doors and screamed who came to disturb Balin's place of rest. There was cynical laughter and a doom boom. Then a battle raged on, Frodo was stabbed but thanks to his hidden armor he was barely injured. He was picked up and carried, then his pleas let him be set down. They fled following Gandalf's faint light emitted from his staff, hearing arrows whistle by their heads. Everyone once in a while they saw goblins fall thanks to Legolas crafty archer skills. After death defying jumps, they ran Gandalf looked at the dark looming shadow, and told them to fly to the bridge Gandalf raised his staff and screamed,

"you shall not pass."

Dawn awoke from the darkness to see that faint light, to see eight tiny figures running across a that bridge. She saw the man stand up towards, the fiery creature. Who had tormented her, and she saw for the first time his fiery like body looked…it looked….looked…..like a huge mutant cow. For a brief moment she looked to see what had held her to these cold sharp stones, a fiery like chain was with handcuff like things wrapped around her hands and her legs, so she stood standing, not even realizing she had been standing, or that wherever the bonds were she bled, she turned her head back to the man, barely living barely breathing. A white light flashed, she watched as he turned to leave, as the fiery whip caught his leg. She ripped her arms loose, and jumped down the rocks to him.

The eight remaining companions stood with their eyes locked on Gandalf and the monster. Safely across the bridge knowing they could nothing to help. At last did the bridge crumble and did he turn to leave, with a tired yet triumphant look upon his face, did the fiery whip grip his leg and pull him back, he fell trying to cling onto every stone till he gripped the edge, his head barely visible, his face drenched in sweat, he looked at Frodo for what seemed to be the last time. He desperately said, "fly you fools!" They turned to leave as Boromir held Frodo, Aragorn turned his eyes to see a pale thin figure descending from the air, onto what remained of the bridge, and took hold of his hand, just as he let go. A strong voice came from the skeletal girl.

"NO! You will not claim him!" she said defiantly

Her gripped tightened and Gandalf looked into her eyes, and saw great strength. She tried hard to pull him over, even though she felt him slowly loosening from her grasp, she kept tightening her grip, feeling herself being pulled over the edge along with him

Gandalf gave her one look and said in urgent whisper, "power without control, I see your fears."

With that he let go of her hand and fell to darkness.

Feedback is always appreciated and I really love reviews, especially ones the hound me to update.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Applethon and Friends.

Aragorn stood firmly, and told the rest of the company to run and then he ran to the girl. Who stood transfixed where Gandalf had fallen bent over as she wrapped her arms around her and then looked up to the rocks, and saw tiny outlines of goblins. She let her arms fall to her side, and sat with her legs beneath her, not moving, he screamed at her,

"Run! Run you fool!"

But she sat and he watched as the company made its way for the opening and he ran across the bridge swooped her up in his arms, and ran. As she fought him struggling to get loose back to the bridge. It was one hour after noon, the sun was shining and the clouds were white and high. The drums faded. He set the girl down, Gandalf's death was painful, but this girl struck his curiosity. He quickly examined her, she was pale and thin fragile. She was once very tall and slender he thought, her eyes were an enchanting navy blue, she had fair brown hair which now was tangled. There were dark circles beneath her eyes, her breath was so slow, and she had many open wounds. She had lifted her hands to shield her eyes from the sun. She wore strange clothes.

"Your name?" She looked at him detecting the urgency in his voice, "Dawn….Dawn Summers"

"My lady, I am Aragorn son of Arathon, we must now leave." he said again with more urgency

He stood there for a second but then firmly deciding, he would have to take her with them. First she risked her life to save Gandalf, second Gandalf had spoken to her even if only moments before his death. He nodded towards her. He moved to pick her up, she immediately stood up, and wrapped her arms around herself. She began to shake vigorously, and Aragorn scanned her quickly, her skin although rusted with dirt and blood was a light blue, she had her eyes covered as if she had never seen the radiating light of the sun before. Aragorn withdrew his cloak and moved to wrap it around her. She stepped back, he then stopped and handed the cloak to her. She grabbed it quickly, and held it open to make sure nothing fell out, she wrapped it around her, and a tiny smirk came onto her face. She turned her eyes upon him and he darted them elsewhere as he began to raise the others, there was no time for remorse for Gandalf at least not here, not so close. They began to walk as she tried to adjust her eyes to the sunlight. He began to talk to her, she didn't not hear what he said, but the man she had tried to save, she guessed, they were his friends. They weren't even given time to grieve, and alas they went down a road. None of the company paid her heed. The man who had carried her was Aragorn son of Appleathon, wait? Was that it? A midget like man made a plea to stop at Durin's Stone, Aragron gave him leave to do so, he left with another midget, was that a midgets kid? She thought silently. He then turned to her

"Lady Dawn, we go now to Lothórlien." he said quite calmly although Dawn could feel him searching her with his eyes

He saw her having difficulty walking her legs were clumsy, her eyes were never fixed, she was try to fixated on a certain point. Yet when she walked, her path was crooked, and he observed, she held her hand to her side, and he observed this too had blood seeping through her hands. He now watched the girl, she was pale and near death, her lips were a light shade of blue.

"Lady Dawn, you feel not well?" She shook her head in reply, "I will live."

He smiled she was stubborn,

"Lady you bleed, and you cannot walk a straight path." Dawn winced as she took step and closed her eyes tightly, then made for a way to change the subject

"Aragorn, who was that man, and why were you guys there?" she said slowly, even she knew with common sense not many intelligent people would venture into the-----mutant cow's den.

He turned away from her, he explained the Mines of Moria to her, however not mentioning their intent of being there in the first place.

"May I ask why you were in such a place my lady?" Aragorn said again quite calmly but still Dawn could feel him eyeing her with great suspicion.

Dawn stiffened, she didn't even know why she was there, or how long she had been there or anything.

"um---well I don't exactly know how, um but I think I came here um a long time ago." she hurriedly remarked trying to separate the time of days.

Aragorn's voice changed, and he eyed her suspiciously, "you do not know?"

"well um I um can't remember." she said coolly as if this happened all the time to her.

She said it was true in fact, she didn't know how long she had been there, or how she came here, but it wasn't earth and it sure as hell wasn't 2004.

"what is the last thing you do remember?" he said quietly his eyes narrowing

What she should tell him, that she, Dawn Summers was this powerful key from another world? Had just finished battling the first, and then fell into a hole and boom here she was?

"Falling." she said aloofly

Dawn looked at the companions and tried to focus on them, she suddenly turned the questioning around

"You all look different? Are you demons?" Dawn said suddenly regaining some street smarts. Going off with strangers, good job Dawn, she thought silently to herself.

"No, I am Aragorn son of Arathon, a human, the other man with dark brown hair is Boromir, prince of Gondor; the one with the blonde hair, is Legolas, an elf of the Woodland Realm; the stout red head man, is Gimli son of Glión, a dwarf; the four little ones with hairy feet, are hobbits, the fat one is Samwise Gamgee or Sam, the one who sings is Meriadoc Brandybuck or Merry, the one who dance is Peregrin Took or Pippin, the other hobbit who left with Gimli, is Frodo Baggins."

"Well I guess you aren't demons then, what exactly are hobbits?" She breathed in deeply and then her eyes shut.

"Lady Dawn!" Aragorn put his head to her chest, and listened to her slowly exhale and inhale. He turned suddenly and screamed

"She will die soon, we must get to Lorien! Legolas, you will carry her, she will protest, but she is too weak to walk." Aragorn didn't know why, but he had a feeling he was compelled to protect her, now at least.

Then she awoke she was to numb to move, she was comfortable though. Whatever she was laying on it was soft and safe, and really warm and comfy like. She felt her body shift, "wait a sec I didn't do that!" Her head was tilted into the most beautiful brown eyes and blonde hair man, wait pointy ears, uh elf she had ever seen. She looked to see why she had waken and finally caught what was going on, and heard

"The dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

She laughed which she quickly ceased because it hurt when she laughed, not a good sign; and examined a group more elves. But these weren't tiny little Santa Claus elves, that wore bells on their shoes and made toys. They were tall and all of them really really cute. They looked at her with great curiosity, mostly because she had been the only one had laughed. She didn't understand what was being said, but she was put into another man's arms, she looked up to see brown hair and kind gray eyes, and he looked at her with great pleasure.

"Lady Dawn, I'm Boromir." he said gently above a whisper

"Hi, there." she said managing a small smile and lifting her hand lamely

A ladder or talan as someone else called it, was let down. She watched as the hobbits went up behind Legolas. Boromir shifted her, so that he could climb up as well. She watched as a light was shined in her face, with a quick snap of her wrist she pushed it away. Slayer sister reflexives, ah they do come in handy. The light still hurt her eyes, why was this jerk, shoving it up in her face? Then the hooded elf, introduced himself as Haldir, and then Legolas introduced the company. When he said a dwarf however, Haldir seemed angered, and Legolas tried to calm him. She looked over at the two other elves, who eyes had been on her the whole time. They smiled at her, and spoke something to Haldir. Haldir and Legolas's eyes met hers, Haldir said.

"My brothers, say you hide your beauty."

As weak as she was, she felt her face go a light shade of red. It was then they were split up in separate trees, she was with Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn.. Boromir set her down, and she was quickly wrapped in a blanket. A nice oh so warm blanket, that she tried to pull tightly around her, but the wounds ached and her body twitched with should be soft contact of the blanket. Aragorn then unwrapped her, and looked at her wounds, she never realized how many she had, until he touched them all with some sort of liquid. She watched him apprehensively at first, but the liquid was doing no harm and truth be told she wanted the blood to stop in case she opened another portal, and but she also wanted the damn blanket to wrap around her. She almost screamed when he touched her left side, there lay her biggest wound. She had never quite seen it before…it was a bit gruesome to say the least….but she had no memory of how she got it, which scared her even more. It didn't look healable either….it was rather large…she didn't think a brown scab would do the trick either. He looked at her uneasily, and she stared at him, bastard she thought silently. She watched as Boromir slowly settled into a deep sleep, after much complaining of being so high in the trees, did Gimli fall asleep. Aragorn watched her in great amusement, as she eyed everyone one with great suspicion. Forcing herself to sit up, and keeping her eyes opened.

"Lady Dawn, you are in much need of rest, why do you not close your eyes?" he said with a small smirk on his face

"I don't need rest, after all I never really slept in those damn mines, so why would I need it now?" she snapped, at least I don't think I did, she remarked to herself, wow poor memory understatement of the year.

Her response was clear, and she turned her eyes to look out into the forest. Aragorn sat there for some time, before beginning, the story of Frodo's quest, which even brought shock to Legolas's eyes. But for a strange reason, Aragorn trusted this girl, she had already proven she had will, she also seemed to be very clever, and resourceful to survive in Moria, and also very forgetful. After telling the story, she looked at him, prepared with many questions, but on looking at his face, she seemed to understand all he wanted to do was sleep. So she turned her head, and let him do so.

Dawn watched as she heard the magical fall of water from the Nimrodel. It was so peaceful the way the water fell. She stared at the water for a while before she saw a pair of dark green eyes. She stared more intently at it, then looked at Legolas who eyes were quickly leaving the water and were now scanning the ground below them. She rested her head, it was nothing she kept telling herself and then felt her eyes begin to close and immediately sat up. She watched as Legolas who had been leaning on the tree, turned his head from her. She looked at him, he had suspicions, yeah will go figure, she would too, he had really long blonde hair, almost as long as hers. Usually that was a turn off, but he was well groomed, and he had tight like spandex pants on, well at least he had a nice bulge, wait don't think about that, he is an elf, she is a girl. How old was this guy anyway?

"Hey you, how old are you?"

Legolas looked at her, and then replied,

"My _lady_, I'm 3,000 years old."

Emphasizing lady, oh yeah they were all proper and crap, like that one Halloween where Buffy had been turned into that 18th century girl. She silently laughed remembering how useless and girly like her sister had been. Well up till the point where the evil Spike had chased her. Hmmm…Spike and Buffy, that brought some tears to her eyes. She quickly turned her head, not wanting to show any signs of weakness, well besides the fact of all the wounds. She made another attempt to move, and that sent pain through out her whole body, she let out a slight gasp. Legolas eye's fell on her. She clutched her hand to her side, as she slowly felt the scab open, and blood began to seep through. He leaned down, and his soft hands removed hers, and he quickly ripped a piece of the blanket and pressed it onto her side, she tried to pull his hand off hers, yet he quickly moved her so that she was leaning up on his chest, and he wrapped a cloth around her. His arms were strong, and he smelled like fresh pine a sort of foresty smell. She breathed in deeply, and fell soundly asleep in his arms. For a long time she had never quite felt safe and protected and tonight with these strangers from another world surrounding her she did somehow.

Okay yes the other chapter was a bit here she is now and nows she is here. I'm still working on it. Grammar be damned! I suck at it, forever will be doomed with bad grammar. This is why I need an editor, great news I just submitted a short fictional story to a contest, and got 3rd place. I got 350 in cash and they offered to put it up towards publishers but shamefully I said no. The story was not even close to being finished they restricted my writing those fiends. But I am in touch with knopf a publishing company now, they just sent me a free copy of this book called Eragon, I suggest you read if you like the whole Lord of the Rings trilogy. There sending me this other books called the Eldest, the writer is only 20! I think he is very talented. I'm hoping to get more reviews, and I might post my short story on here. I am not actually sure though I get some reviews, but not as many as I'd like. But I will be updating, revising more frequently, I'll give you notice if I rewrite a chapter. Such as chapter 2 currently under my criticism as well as several others. Thanks for R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Ignore the Pain

"I can walk!" she was fighting bitterly with Aragorn, as she descended the ladder, already she has some embarrassment that morning upon waking in Legolas's arms with him smiling down at her. Shivers ran down her back. She stepped off the ladder, "ouch" okay so maybe she wasn't healed healed but she could walk. She moved out of the way, and felt a little dizziness, well screw it she was still going to walk. When they came to a river. Haldir threw a rope over it and called the river Celebrant, and quickly scaled it followed by Legolas. Then after some debate they threw some ropes over the river. She watched as the hobbits crossed, then Aragorn. Shit, okay walking she could do, but crossing a rope bridge, uh not so much. Then it was her turn, okay she thought; 'just put one foot in front of the other…. and soon you will be walking out the door!" Shaking her head quickly thinking about Christmas clay movies at a time like this. She stepped on the rope, big ouch again yup she sure was gonna feel that in ten minutes. She walked across slowly, almost collapsing she had to resist the temptation to put her hand across the many wounds that were now beginning to bleed. She made it across, and stepped down, another sharp pain was sent through her body. She leaned against a tree, and watched as Gimli crossed. He took a couple of minutes before crossing and then they set out again. She was to weak and couldn't see things in less everyone has just had a twin, she stalled at first by watching Gimli then waving good bye to Rúmil. She was gazing at the exquisite forest. When she heard Gimli protesting that he refused to be blind folded. Then she watched as Aragorn said everyone was to be blind folded. Great, she could barely walk straight now, or for that fact see clearly, now she was gonna get blind folded, how nice. She then heard Legolas complaining that he shouldn't be blindfolded by his own kin, and not on such a nice day; and it was then Aragorn silenced them. One by one they were blind folded. She placed herself in the back, and held tightly to the rope, let there be no rocks or branches in the way. She walked and her head began to swirl. It was now getting cold, she couldn't help but shiver. She heard another elf report they had slayed most of the orcs, and with that he took off their blind folds. He bowed towards Gimli and apologized to them all. She felt herself twirling, almost ready to keel over. She put out her hand against a tree, to stop her from falling. She breathed in deeply, as the company moved on, she slowly followed, her hand catching each tree. The elf that followed her, watched her uneasily. As if debating whether not to call for help, but Dawn stood resolutely walking to each tree before pausing and then walking again. They came to some place called Cerin Amroth. Where they stopped to rest. She felt herself shaking violently and her hand fell to clutched her side. She leaned against a tree and felt herself slowly sliding down. Stay awake, stay awake, keep your eyes open. She found herself repeating over and over. Haldir watched her fall, and Legolas ran to catch her. The last words she heard was someone screaming for Aragorn.

She awoke in and she was surrounded by white trees, she was to weak to move to speak, at that point to breath. She gasped for air, she screamed, and yet no one came, she was in the dark again, her screams became louder, the man falling, the laughter, a helpless girl scrambling in the darkness, the portal, her blood, her sister, a fiery eye, laughing menacingly, "Aèrindil," it kept ranting, and then she saw herself green luminous, oh god. "NO!" what else could she do, she struggled, and then a beautiful light came towards her, Galadriel, how did she know that name? She awoke.

She was on the floor, her body twisted, gasping for air, this wasn't happening, no she kept repeating, she felt her body shake, and she tasted blood in her mouth, and she coughed, still not able to breath. Was this death? God please let it be, she thought. She sat up people came into focus she recognized them, Aragorn and coughing the coughing wouldn't stop, more blood, they watched her she knew it, she felt their eyes on her, Buffy's spidey sense, as she referred to it. She felt a hand go over her shoulder, she looked to see Aragorn, he had a father's worry face on him. The coughing stopped, she breathed uneasily. He took her head and wrapped it in his arms. He picked her up, he reminded her of Giles, after all Giles had been the closest thing she had to a father, but Aragorn he was affectionate, and he showed for the lack of words, father qualities. He gave cold looks to two of the elves, and walked with her in his arms. She felt safe again, she silently thought of calling him "daddy" and she slipped off into sleep. Aragorn laid her down, he looked upon her, how could he fall in love with this girl, it was as if she were his daughter the whole time. "Daddy," he silently smirked, he was glad she felt the same way.

Okay reviewers, first let me apologize for spelling and grammar. Thanks for the reviews I'm going to try and update the already written version of the story. The problem is the set version of the story is being ripped apart as we speak er type and revised. I'm hoping to get some feedback especially on this chapter.

Don't worry she will get a bath!

The plot will slowly develop into more detail

Dawn was disorientated in the Mines there is no knowledge of how long she was there, all she remembers is seeing her sister for the last time and falling onto the ground.

If you had watched Buffy during the final episodes of season 5 I think, when Dawn in standing on the tower built by her insane minions. Her feet are sliced and her blood opens this portal on the ground and in the sky where you actually do see I think a dragon fly out of one of them. Then Buffy jumps because if you remember everything that is Dawn Summers is from Buffy Summers, so Buffy blood stops the portals. I figured this must be the reason Dawn could open portals. But there is a twist here, her blood does always open portals why? Also why can't Dawn use her own power to open the portals? This will be revealed in both the first and second book. Hope that helps some of the confused readers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Revelations and Dawn's List

Frodo watched her sleep, as many others did, she was tired from what though? He looked at many of the other elves surrounding her, as she slept she seemed to regain her beauty. Her cheeks had color, and her lips turned a rosy red. The elves all called her surpassed beauty of Galadriel. Frodo looked upon her with a brotherly affection. Of all elves, Legolas, sat closest, her hair had been brushed it now lay limp around her head, every now and then she would utter cries of pain, and talk silently of people. She would often wave her hand in front of her face as if trying to protect herself from something, it was then Legolas would grab her hands and hold them tightly. Tears would slide down her face, and her body would tense and Legolas would stroke her face with his hand, and kiss her hand softly. When she was to awake they were to ask her many questions, thought Frodo as they were ushered out of the room to eat. Legolas somehow felt as if he was compelled to protect her. So he sat all day and night at her side. While the others explored, he waited, for those eyelashes to flicker and open to reveal those celestial blue eyes. Aragorn came during the night, and silently sang to her, and kept Legolas at distance from her. Watching him uncertainly as if he was wolf waiting for the farmer to leave so he could attack his prized sheep.

Dawn shook, "open them," she heard herself defiantly say, and she awoke, she turned she had no control, and she walked out of the room, seeing no one hearing no one, to Galadriel.

Galadriel long flowing golden hair surrounded by an aura of golden light greeted her gently, and Dawn began no matter how much she resisted not to tell.

"I am the one, the key, keeper of the dimensions, I was made into human form and sent to the slayer in the form of a sister she was to protect me with her life. The slayer battled with Glorificus, a hell god. She wished to use me, so as to return to hell dimension and reclaim her former power. In the end I opened the portal. The slayer's love had grown for the key and she found I was made from her blood, her blood was my blood. She died to save the key. A strong Wicca brought her from death, to the world again, there we battled the first. The primordial evil, at the end of the battle however the key bleed, the hell mouth was closed, and yet it bled. I opened the dimensions, I am here to complete a mission, you know what I speak of."

Dawn felt as if she was being separated into 3 people, she began again, was this her this time?

"I was the key, sent by monks to the slayer, my sister, Buffy. She was to protect me at all costs. She battled with Glory constantly, she was the hell god who wished to find me so as to return to her former dimension and reclaim her power. It was after we had fled did she catch me, I was returned to Glory. Where my sister fought her, yet one of her minions, was able to cut me, so I bled. It only takes one drop of my blood to open the dimensions. My sister killed Glory, but she was too late; and I was bleeding the dimensions were mixing. My blood, my body, my memory were all made from her. She did not want me to die, so she jumped into the hole. She sacrificed herself for me. She was brought back to life again. My sister was still lost to me. During this time I lost my mother, my sister, my friends, all trust and love. Then the first came, the earliest evil. He hurt everyone, Buffy in an attempt to save the world from another apocalypse. Gathered potential slayers and formed an army. She broke the prophecy of the Chosen, and there they fought the first's gathered army. It was at this time that I lost Spike. He was able to kill all the soldiers of evil he sacrificed himself to save us, many of the potentials I had known died, many of my friends died. After the battle it was then that I bled and I opened the dimensions, and I jumped, this is my punishment, for not jumping two years ago, this is mine alone to bare."

Dawn tried to stop herself, from talking, she heard no one and saw no one again, why was this happening again?

"I am Dawn Summers, from Sunnydale, I am the keeper of dimensions, I am a sister, I am the cause of death, I am mortal, I am power, I am nothing."

She breathed again, and she saw now in the water, she went from being a incandescent green, to her pale self again. She turned to look, there was eleven people whom she spoke too. Turning in a circle, she went and met Sam's eyes, Merry's, and Pippins. Who looked at her with great fear, and yet they still showed her pity. Boromir who had taken a step back, Legolas who's eyes were locked on her every movement, Frodo who had a tear in his eyes, Aragorn inpatient wanting to rush forward, Gimli, who looked at her with both fear and respect. Celeborn who was now deep in thoughts, Haldir was frightened, Galadriel was waiting for her to speak.

She could think of nothing to say, so she stood, shaking nervously, meeting no ones glance or stare. It was Galadriel who spoke,

"Lady Dawn come with me, the rest of you must leave immediately."

With that there was some reluctance amongst the companions, and Galadriel took her hand. Weird to think that Dawn believed in this woman so much, she had never met her before but here she was. Dawn completely trusted her.

Dawn turned to leave, they walked down a leaf covered path, leading away from all the others. They walked in silence. She hated silence, thanks to that one experience where everyone lost their voices, and those creepy demon guys. She shivered, they came to a big white tree with silver leaves. Galadriel pressed her hand against the trunk and walked inside, creepy she thought. But still followed, inside the tree there was a staircase, it was rather big inside. She hated silence, and yet she didn't speak. When they reached the top, there was a platform and she looked around her, you could see the circle of white trees, every movement, every tree top. Galadriel turned to her.

"Dawn, (wow she was one of the few people who didn't use that lady crap) you come to us from another world, and you spoke of a mission? What is the quest the calls to you?"

"Um, that wasn't really me talking it was the key, I couldn't stop myself, I have no clue why I… the key said that." Mental note to self Dawn remarked never call yourself the key or tell people you are the key, she better underline that one.

Dawns mind clicked the key, was it taking over her, was that possible? Was she like Ben and Glory, two different people trapped inside one another, was she the cover for the key? Oh god, another number to add to the list of things to deal with.

"You know of Frodo's quest?"

"Yeah, um to destroy that ring thingy that its all bad and it wants to get back to the master of the bad, what was his name Sauranka?" What could she say, she did have a sucky memory, the ring thingy was it connected to the key? Galadriel seemed to read her thoughts,

"Sauron, yes it is his, does the ring to call you?"

"No, is it suppose to?" then she became unusually smart, "oh does it do it to everyone else?"

"Yes, even to the wisest, even to me, I fear the ring has already began to break up the fellowship, slowly at first," She paused for a second then looked around and said, "yes it is breaking."

Silence she looked at her with a commanding voice she said

"I must now tell you, you may not continue on with the Fellowship."

"Uh why not?" giving her a plaintive stare

This wasn't fair maybe the key and the ring were somehow tied together, maybe she could still go back to Buffy and the others. No correction she needed to go back, and this lady wasn't going to do anything to stop her.

"To have the ring of power, and the key, together it far too dangerous, do you understand?"

"No why is the key such a danger to the ring? What could…what am I doing to possibly endanger Frodo's quest?"

"The ring of power was created, as an imitation of you, we do not know who created it or for what purpose. But many wars were fought because of it, the few who knew of it, knew its original name was Aèrindil. After many years the last keeper, hid it from the world. Many forgot it, it became a myth, and many thought it lost or destroyed. You are the first news we have heard of the key still existed."

"It was made to be like me? I am evil then….but why didn't I go to hell, why didn't I die? Why am I here." More questions…oh god brain freeze, Dawn massaged her temples and paced back and forth as much as the tree allowed.

"I do not know why you are here, or why you did not die. The key, was not intended to live, to survive, to be evil or good, but the power was fought for by many wars, the last keeper of the key kept it alive. I do not know why it came here, but now key has a conscious, emotions, of a human girl. You know can decide between right and wrong. So the key now begins to make a decision, it has no keeper, and now its shows its true powers. This is now why you have no control, over your power. I fear you will not die until it seems fit. You understand now, that if both the ring and the key were travel together, it would bring great danger, if Sauron had captured you and the ring as well."

"So if I can't go with the Fellowship anymore where will I go? What will I do?" she said disheartened, she didn't want to place the others in danger, and maybe she could still go back somehow. She could get there, maybe this elf woman was lying and she was going to get back that was all that mattered.

"Now you will go Rivendell, to Lord Elrond, he will help you discover many things and answer many questions, and you will leave the day after the next."

Dawn lingered for a moment and then faced eastwards and silently spoke

"If the key is destroyed, I will be too."

"Yes, to be a child and to carry burden such as this, so much power and so much sorrow."

"Power without control, like Buffy said."

---------------------------------------------------------------------- Okay readers I hope everyone likes this chapter, the next chapter Dawn will get something she longs desires and the fellowship will get a learning lesson. I'm in touch with Knopf because the publishers are somewhat interested in some of my work. One such is sending me all these big books written by young authors and having to do with fantasty fiction. Since usually thats my genre. She has already encouraged me to start a completely new and original story of my own. She's telling me that to many books revolve around the classic fantastys, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Chronicles of Narnia. But although the story is starting to sketch out. I can't exaclty plan it out yet. Hopefullly it'll get better. To help some of you grasp the Mines of Moria I have redited one of the future chapters to indicate just how long Dawn had been in the darkness. Um as always R&R, always loved and appreciated. I'm updating more see! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Along waited reward

"What the hell?" A young blonde stepped out of a silver eclipse, and stood in front of a that read, WELCOME TO THE NEW SUNNYDALE! She looked at it, damn it was only four months ago, this place was well nothing. Her thoughts went back to a battle against the first, the death of a dear friends, Spike, she thought, a death of a sister, Dawn. Tears welled up in her eyes. She got back into the car, and inhaled deeply, okay, be calm, just get to through the city, that's all you have to do. It was amazing to see the duplicate city, everything stood at nearly the same place. Except the hell mouth and the mall, no mall. She continued to drive, replaying the past and present in her head. She was a personal security specialist, the best on the market. She kicked ass in fighting anything, she had that nifty spidey sense, and well she was good at protecting people and catching them. To quote Britney Spears, "the best money could buy." She worked for countless celebrities, and pop stars, even at one time for Bill Gates. She wished she could see her principal, Mr. Snyder, and show him her millions that she had made, but then again he was gobbled up by the former mayor. Well still she wished she could show the hundreds of people who said she would never make it anywhere, everything she had accomplished. She well to put it simply was filthy rich. She had set money away for Dawn's college fund, even though she wasn't alive. If she was she would be 16, she thought silently, again tears. She often sent money to the SIFG, Slayer's Institute for Girls. It was like a college and training facility for slayers, there were places all over the world. The whole scoobie gang, was actively involved, Xander was a watcher, Willow well she was beyond powerful now with magic. Actually she was like the queen of magic, and kicked ass in all subjects of it, she and Xander had been able to speedily construct each institute Willow did a little of messing with the time frames, or it would have taken 13 years to complete. Andrew was a watcher _in training_ emphasizing in training. She was like the vice-president she provided all basic teachings and crap like that, well she provided lots of money too, come to think of it. SIFG, was a place where new slayers could be trained and given a good education. The new watcher's council was headed by Jiles, and the watchers were often teachers, and they had basically convinced the whole world, that it was a private school for girls only with extraordinary skills were only accepted. Kind of hard to explain, but yeah you would get the point if you saw it.

She passed a recognizable site, where the cemetery use to stand, how many nights had she spent there, patrolling? She continued to drive meeting the last point of Sunnydale and there it was, that place. Where she had lost Dawn. She parked her car, and began to walk over, she bent down to gaze at the lone blue flower that stood there, and she touched the sand, it was like her mind was pulled into a different world, there stood two women

"Yes, to be a child and to carry burden such as this, so much power and so much sorrow."

"Power without control, like Buffy said."

She may have not recognized the first voice, but the second it couldn't be but it was.

………………………………...

There was a long silence, and Dawn wished it would've continued to be that way. Galadriel turned to face her and eyed her clothing.

"Do you wish to bathe, Dawn?" A most welcome idea.

Dawn looked down at her blood stained clothes, that were ripped and slashed, almost revealing her boobs, awe at least she knew why the elves all stared at her.

"Yes thank-you"

"I will send for one of my maidens."

With that she turned to leave and Dawn after a couple of seconds followed her, and met another elf chic at the bottom. Galadriel spoke to her, and then smiled at Dawn and left.

The elf girl smiled too and led her down a different path, to a hot pond, it had bubbles, and steam. Nice a hot spa, there were towels folded on a tree, that almost looked like it was grew a to be a towel rack. The elf chic came to assist her in taking off her clothes.

"Uh I usually do this by myself." Dawn screeched when the girl began unbuttoning her pants, she had no problem with the lesbians, but she wasn't one and somehow a girl unbuttoning her pants was a no-no.

The elf nodded and left. Turning around and saying "We will be waiting to dress you and do your hair."

With a quick glance at the elf girls prom like hair-do, she said "okay," and watched her disappear. Her clothes were hard to take off and almost broke when she slid off her pants, she slipped into the hot water.

"Mmmmmmmm"

The water hit in the sore places, and it was just the right temperature, she arched her back and slumped down, next to her sat a silver platter, with tons of little crystal bottles. There was a particular one with gibberish written on it, it was a fluorescent blue. She took it and poured into the water, it was relaxing, it rushed towards her open wounds, and seem to stop all the pain, the bleeding, and gave her strength. She slipped her head under the water, only if she could stay here for an eternity. Gently seeking to the bottom, where she expected to feel concrete, there was dirt, but it didn't float in the water, and the water had a crystallized appearance. Elves are weird she blankly pondered. After a half hour of soaking, she realized there was no shampoo, or soap. Dawn set to work on using her hands to scrub off the layers of dirt, but when she looked at her arms, the dirt no longer was there, the soaking must have taken care of it, so she would still have b.o, and really greasy hair, but hey at least she was clean. But when she grabbed a towel she smelled sweet vanilla, and she towel dried her hair, it was amazingly soft and healthy. Her skin became baby soft, and her legs, well, they were just really hairy, ugh…and they had no shavers either. She wrapped the towel around her, and walked out, there stood about four elf chic's. One handed, her a gown, a slip more less, and it had like a built in bra, and then the second garment was panties, well they were the prettiest panties she had ever seen, and they felt nice too. Did she just say that about her panties? Then after putting the slip on, the girls set to work, one on her hair, the other on her body, one on her cuticles. She glanced down at the elf putting lotion on her hairy ape like legs, and watched as a second later, she took water and a cloth and brushed all the hair off, leaving her like remarkably shiny, and hair free, wow this must be the best form of nair I've ever seen. She did the same to her armpits, and then lotioned her up.

"Uh how long will my legs be like this?"

The girl ran her hands on her legs, "many years to come, my lady."

Wow these elves should invest in cosmetics, she silently thought. Soon after making polite conversation, they slipped a beautiful white dress over her head. At first she thought it would be too long, or make her look fat, but it was perfect like it was costumed made for her. Then the elves who had been working on her nails stepped back, it looked like a French manicure. Then the other elf motioned for her to come to a fountain, which served as a mirror, she looked at her hair. It was pulled back into an elegant bun, well not really a bun but it had a lot of neat designs, occasionally their hung strands of hair that were crimped, they pulled a veil over her hair, it white and see through, it was…she was beautiful. They slipped shoes on her feet, they looked thin, but she was surprised how light and strong they were. Her dress was perfect, it was light and easy to move in, but also perfectly warm and cozy, and yes there was even some eye make-up, it was done beautifully, her eyebrows, were perfectly shaped, by using the same lotion to wipe her legs with. She followed the maidens, back, now thinking, only if she had some jewelry, preferably a necklace. She almost wanted to her slap her hand on her ass and go tssh, then realizing the elves would probably think she was crazy, she stopped with herself with her hand raised midway in the air.

The maiden lead her down another path, they often passed many elves who often spoke in Elvish or English, telling her she was beauty-ti-ful, when she passed Orophin, Haldir's brother he stopped and said in the most enchanting way

"You have great beauty."

She was liking all the attention she was getting from these really really hot ass elf guys, that was something usually in Buffy's department. Lead back to her room, where she was told to wait, so they could bring her food. Dawn almost felt her mouth overflow with drool and had to contain the grumbles erupting from her stomach, from just the mere mention of it. Her room was on the floor thank god, it was covered with pearly white blankets with some kind of linen, it seemed to brighten in the sun, no dirt or leaves would cling to it either and the cushions were various colors: yellow, blue, pink, all very soft but just like the blankets, surrounded by trees, it was like it was enclosed, well not really, but it was pretty.

………………………………...

The men stood, and silently left, Celeborn didn't let them linger far, before answering the questions, that ran through their heads.

"You nine will have the privilege to know, of this story." They all followed him where there sat a table with chairs, and they quietly took seats.

"Many centuries ago, by a great mystical power, unknown to anyone, a great energy was created, pure and innocent, it was given to one person during their lifetime, these people were the keepers. While they lived they were responsible to take care of this energy, and use it well. The power it was later to be called the keeper of dimensions, or the key, but to those who first knew of it, it was called, the Aèrindil . It was powerful, beyond many creatures dreams. When Sauron came to know of this power, he tried to capture it, unsuccessful, like many, so he created an imitation, the one ring of power. Many centuries passed, the battles for it ended, for the last keeper was a human, a religious man. He took her from this world and passed it to another, in left in the hands of men whom he trusted, monks they are called. Aèrindil, was lost, history became myth, myth legend, till all who know of it, forgot it. Aèrindil did not disappear though, it was hidden, from those who seeked it, wanting to use it for greater evil. Many years, passed, many lost all knowledge of it, there is no written record of this power. Many thought it was destroyed by its last keeper. But it was not, it was taken out of this world, by its last keeper, and sent to another to hide it from Sauron and all the beings who wished to use it wrongly. Many centuries passed without any ones knowledge. Then the hell god was exiled into their world. The religious men who kept the energy, knew that the hell god, would seek the key to open the portals and return. For you see whomever holds the key and can master its power, would be the most powerful immortal being in all the worlds. Yet it was made into human form. To hide from the hell goddess, Glorificus. It was sent to the strongest being on their planet, to the girl who Lady Dawn called sister, the slayer. The slayer I believe, letting his eyes linger on one of them, is a girl chosen each generation to stand against all the evil in the world. This girl, spoke the truth, her sister did die to save this girl, and they did battle a primordial evil, and after this battle she bled, and this time, it was she, not her sister, who jumped. She fell into darkness, but not the darkness, she intended to go, not to the mortal hell or heaven, but to Middle-Earth….there she lay for two years. The goblins, orcs, and trolls torturing her, giving her no food, no light, nothing but their cynical laughter. Her hope faded, she was tortured, until all she could her was their laughter, and the beat of their drums. She escaped from them many times, yes, but she was always captured. Then came the fiery beast, the Balrog, it took her, it played with her last sanity. Showing her death, people she loved, and then having them die before her, or say things to her, she was lost. She survived two years in the darkness, for the key wasn't not yet ready to die. She hadn't seen day, or heard a voice in two years. All she wanted was death. Then one day nine beings entered Moria, and only eight left. It was upon hearing your screams, she broke free of her fiery bonds, and came to aide Gandalf. She is not a human, and yet she is not the key. The key know has emotions, a conscious, a will to do things right, before it dies."

Frodo took his hand off the ring he had been clutching, his mere task, this ring, was inferior to all the pain, Lady Dawn had suffered. She had some strength, so much will, when all hope seemed lost, she ran to Gandalf, a stranger, someone she had not even knew. She was a girl, fragile, and ill. Yet she refused help, and had been separated from her family for two years. She had lost everything she had ever loved. Yet she had no family, she wasn't real, but her wisdom and strength spoke for itself. They all left with these thoughts in their mind, of this young girl.

………………………………...

Okay as you can see Dawn was in the mines for two years, and remember now not all worlds are on the same time frame. I don't know why I put that Buffy scene in there, but it does play out in the following books. Remember Willow with Amy was able to freeze time, but Willow could only do it for short amounts of periods. The ending to the Buffy scene is cliché I know, leave it alone. Realize this during the movie and book the elves are just suppose to be beyond beautiful, which means no hair, and damn look at there eyebrows, those didn't grow like that. Realize elves are immortal, so they have by far the best nair like products, without laser surgery. The liquid in the tub is in important, more or less note what color it is and what it does. I'm trying to make connections for the story, because these questions have been asked before and I'm trying to save some confused reader time. How the fellowship realizes what Dawn is, and only a few will completely understand the profoundness of her power. If there are any more questions post them on your reviews, I like to answer them. They will be of course answered at the end of each chapter. Rewrites are being carried out, please as always R&R. Hound me to update, and who knows maybe by the end of the summer, we will have the second volume on here.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Sleepovers

Legolas and Aragorn where the first to rise and leave, they headed in the same path, for the same person. Yet Aragorn stopped, and turned to face another direction, and left Legolas. Legolas continued on his way, this girl, this thing, was powerful this is the only reason he wanted to see her. Yes that was it. He came to her room, she was not there, and there were no signs of her. He turned to leave, and saw a hand-maiden of Galadriel approach, carrying food. He to turned ask her where lady Dawn was, but she spoke first.

"My lord Legolas, does not Lady Dawn match the beauty of Galadriel herself? She was just bathed, is her dress just not the most enchanting?"

"I do not know what you speak of, for Lady Dawn, is no longer here, I have not seen her in the beauty such as you describe her."

"My prince, she must be there, she was to wait for food, are you sure? Could she have been hurt?"

Legolas felt panic, this was unusual for an elf, they were known for being to keep their composure. Lady Dawn, what if she indeed was hurt? No the evil might have come and stolen her, after all he could not lose her, no the Fellowship couldn't loose her. He ran down the path, only to meet Aragorn, holding some flowers.

"There is no time for flowers, for Lady Dawn is missing!"

"You speak the truth?"

"As always"

Aragorn ran after Legolas, watching him clumsily dodge trees, and almost falling. He had lost some of his stealth, they alerted others among their way. Legolas kept repeating she may be hurt, or stolen. At first Aragorn took this seriously, but never before had he seen Legolas so worried. Aragon now thought there was no possible way she could have been harmed in the trees of Lórien. He spoke to Legolas and they split up, Aragon, still intended to look for her, but could not help but chuckle at Legolas curious manners.

Legolas ran till he came to a pond, there sat a young maiden, in a white dress, lazily drawing her hand in the water. Legolas eyed her, she smelled beautiful, and yet this maiden called to him, she was most beautiful creature ever to walk this land. She turned her head, on hearing him step on a twig, it was her…

Legolas looked into those celestial blue eyes. She stood up and her brow furrowed she turned from him.

"I only wanted to do what the rest of you have been doing, this whole time, I am no child, I can take care of myself." she snapped biting her lip, and swung back around towards the pond, her light brown hair capturing the sunlight.

He hesitated for seconds and then walked towards her, her eyes met his. He was filled with the aroma of sweet vanilla, the dress was made for an angel, and an angel wore it. She was tall, but not too tall, and slender, her body was curved, and her skin looked soft, her lips were perfectly shaped, only to touch those lips, her dainty feet could be seen, her fragile smile, she was perfect. She turned away from him, and stared into the water. Her arms folded across her chest, and she sighed deeply.

"I guess you want to escort me back now, _lord_ Legolas?"

She was irritated, this hurt him, but he was so entranced with her beauty that he did not care. He walked closer, until only a few inches away, and he could see every curve of her body, the way her bits of hair fell in just the right places, he was drawn to her. He wanted to touch her, any part of her, he would given his life, there just to touch her to be with her. Her back was turned to him, he was 3,000 years old, and he had never felt anything like this emotion, to anyone.

"What the hell?" Dawn thought, is this guy trying to kill me, why is he so close? Okay well maybe he'll take the hint and back off. She waited okay no, I can feel his breath, pyscho, oh god um well just walk away and then face him, okay on the count of three, one, two, three.

She took five steps and turned to face him, his eyes were locked with hers, he looked kind and gentle, understanding, and he looked at her with such desire, such sadness that she had walked away from him. She let arms fall down and she looked at him for a moment, he was gorgeous. He then adjusted himself.

"Lady Dawn (talk about a way to ruin the moment calling her Lady), why didn't you answer our calls?"

"_Lord_ Legolas, I didn't hear them."

Silence

"Lady I must ask you come with me for your own protection, and let me escort you Lady Galadriel, who wishes to see you."

"Whatever…" Dawn resigned, at least it was Galadriel that had been looking for her.

He put his arm out, and liked she had seen in so many movies. She scoffed she wasn't a girly girl, okay she was, but still she folded her arms and marched out in front of him then stopping realizing she had no idea where she was going, he came up strolling behind her and smirked as he led the way.

She was back at the circle of white trees or Cerin as the she heard everyone else call it. There she was the rest of the company, all but Galadriel stood, at her presence, Legolas, pulled a chair out, and then reluctantly moved to his seat, two seats to her left. Dawn looked at Aragorn who sat on her right, then at Pippin, who sat at her left, with many cushions to so he could reach the table. Aragorn eyed her with such a fatherly look of pride, she almost cried.

"You look most beautiful, Lady Dawn. I have a question to ask of you, it appears strange, but you I look at you as a daughter of my own. I ask your permission to call you such."

"Yup, sure go ahead." She said with a grin

He smiled at her, and kissed the top of her head, and began to eat. Dawn was surprised and began to talk with Pippin who spoke of the shire, and its beauty, of all the folk that lived there. He was quite a comedian too, his jokes were simple yet funny, and often across the table Sam and Frodo would comment on his jokes. Afterwards it was promised they would sing her a song from the shire. Her laughter was constant, and her smiles lightened the mood of all who saw it. They sat a great deal of time after listening to Frodo's tales of Bilbo Baggins, adventure, and they often listened intently to the great amusement of Dawn, at her stories as well. It was after Dawn had finished the story of the singing demon, and him trying to make her his bride; that left them in vociferous laughter. Did then Galadriel speak, in more of a formal tone, than Dawn had her even heard her speak

"Lady Dawn Summers of Sunnydale, I bid you a fond farewell, and may your journey be a safe one."

With that she raised her glass, and so did Dawn, the other did as well in some of what of a shock, she guessed they hadn't exactly known about her departure. They left dinner, she watched as Aragorn offered her his arm, and she graciously took it, she trusted him, and first of all this was like her new daddy, and she wanted to know as much as she could about him. Watching the hobbits talk with great excitement, all at once. Hopping around them talking quickly. Aragorn laughed, and Dawn couldn't help but want to hug those four hobbits. She had made arrangements so that, the four hobbits would sleep with her tonight, like a giant sleepover she thought, and with that she giggled.

It was fun night, the hobbits knew endless songs, and kept her in laughing fits with not only their songs, and jokes, but there peculiar behavior. She watched as eventually Pippin was the first to drift off to sleep with his head in her lap, then Frodo, which she wrapped her arm around him, Sam and Merry were still telling stories and would have continued to do so, until she kissed them on there heads, and they cuddled up to her too. She watched them all, she was stuck though, trying to fall asleep sitting up with four little innocent hobbits on her. She smiled at them, these hobbits, were just like overgrown teddy bears. You just wanted to hug and squeeze them till their cotton burst open, incidentally Dawn had done so at age 5 to Mr. Wiggles her teddy bear. She too fell asleep at last.

………………………………...

Legolas watched as the four hobbits and Aragorn all walked with Lady Dawn back to her tree, he still felt too embarrassed about the previous happenings, to come along with them. Boromir, however watched her in reverie, his eyes locked on her, Legolas knew that look, he fancied her.

The next morning all the eight of the companions were rushed off to be bathed and given fresh clothes. Dawn looked at her hair it still held firm, she still smelled of sweet vanilla, and her dress, not a wrinkle in sight. She watched as the same three elf chics whisked her off another bath. This time they left her alone, she slipped out of her dress, and back into the hot pond as she called it. It was a shame to leave this place tomorrow, but Frodo and the others assured her Rivendell had a beauty all its own. She toweled herself, and this time watched her hair stay sorta crimped and sorta straight, they pulled it back into a half-pony tail braiding it twisting it along the way. She now wore a blue dress that matched the color of her eyes. She soon told them she wanted to explore and she did all day, explore the great beauty of Lórien.

Haldir, saw her walking and came to walk by her side. He feared this girl but still he felt strangely attracted to her. He told her about all forest, about everything that he could think of. She listened and she respected everything he said, he liked this girl. But soon he was called off, by another guard to help assist in capturing some foreigners, and he left her. Dawn continued along her path, Haldir had told her a lot about Aragorn, and the forests, himself, just about everything. She had remembered how Pippin had said elves talk strangely, in her opinion all these people uh things talked funny. But Haldir talked about the way trees blew in the wind, and well he was really poetic. She stopped to gaze up at the sun through the leaves. She was to entranced with it, she suddenly hit something with great force.

"Whoops, pardon me,"

"Its all right lassie."

Dawn turned to see, Gimli, she smiled down at him, his axe was raised, and he too commented on how beautiful she looked.

"Thank-you, Gimli son of…G"

"No need to call me that lassie, just Gimli will do." Dawn sighed in relief she couldn't exactly remember his dad's name anyway, he smirked at her and she smiled back.

"Gimli, thank-you, I was just admiring your axe. Its is quite beautiful my sister, has one just like it."

"Really? No joking? You know of axes? Weaponry? GO on lassie."

Dawn then walked with Gimli, telling him of all the demons she had seen and helped fight, well more less seen, all the weapons they use. She would describe them, and he would immediately identify them, however the stake, guns, and other weapons yet to be invented he called them "fools tools." She enjoyed Gimli's company, she had no idea what he talked about when he went into details about axes, but she would just politely nod her head and laugh at the brief intervals when his eyes twinkled signaling a joke. He was going into detail about another axe, when they met Boromir.

"Ello, Boromir, I'm just out on walk with Lady Dawn, talking about weaponry mostly."

"Gimli, if I told you a thousand times, its just Dawn, that's all."

She smiled a Boromir, he bowed.

"Lady Dawn, your smile could entrance any man, would you mind if I joined you?"

"No, I'm sure you could tell me what Gimli is ranting about." They both laughed as Gimli still went into detail about another axe.

Boromir talked of swords, and of weaponry, and of Gondor, where he came from, then about the ring. Dawn walked quietly until Gimli began to rant again, during which Dawn stopped and whispered to him

"That ring was not created for you to use, it only wants be used by one person."

He stopped a little shocked and then shook his head and began to talk again,

"No my lady. I think you misunderstand the ring is a gift to us."

"No its power without control, and there is only one that can control." She snapped, and she looked at him his head was down,

He nodded and laughed then said, "I took an oath, my lady, Boromir prince of Gondor holds true to his word."

Dawn suddenly grasped what Galadriel spoke of, the fellowship was indeed breaking.

………………………………...

Okay so we already know Boromir was the first to give into the calling. But realize that he likes Dawn, and trusts her and would tell her before he told anyone else. For those of you who didn't catch on this chapter, Legolas has a thing (understatement) for Dawn. Dawn just thinks he is a hot elf, that's all. Okay so continuing on, trying to hold true to both Dawn and the LOTR series, but it is hard to follow both, so I will be throwing some more stuff in there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 My tonsils aren't itchin

Gimli and Boromir began to quarrel whether a sword or an axe would be better in battle. Dawn just drifted off, when she saw something move behind a tree. She didn't doubt at all what she saw, and stopped abruptly, the quarreling men, stopped soon after, she ran to Gimli, unhooked his axe and ran towards the tree. It ran, it was swift and small it was goblin, a dwarf? She didn't know but it ran like a monkey, and kept hissing. She stopped it had climbed into a tree, she threw the axe, it landed in a tree, and she began to climb the tree after it, it jumped trees, okay so maybe it was a hairless jumping tree to tree monkey, she jumped down from the tree, ripped the axe out of the trunks and ran after it. What the hell, why was she suddenly so good at this? She stopped, and looked on tree tops, she tried to catch her breath, her tight grippened on the axe, she stood, then it came flying at her, it landed on top of her, biting her shoulder, she grabbed it and threw it against a tree, picked up the axe, it wasn't a monkey. She watched as it ran it started to climb another tree, she threw the axe, and it hit the thing, whatever it was, it let out a blood curdling scream, picked up its limping leg and continued to climb, higher and higher until the sun blinded her eyes.

Boromir ran after her, what had happened? She suddenly had ripped the axe off Gimli's back and ran into the woods. He saw her, yet she was able to quicken her speed, he lost her, he stood for a second, hearing Gimli huffing and puffing slowly behind him, then a scream.

"LADY DAWN!"

He ran towards her scream, it was then an axe was thrown it landed cutting something and Boromir felt blood land on his arm, he looked maybe a few yards away stood Lady Dawn arm over a bleeding shoulder, watching something disappear in the tree. He ran to her, she didn't seem to notice his approach, he grabbed her hand and removed it from her shoulder. She had been wounded, a deep wound, with velvety blood began to cover her dress. She suddenly looked at him,

"I'm bleeding," she said in a dreamy voice, "why is there no portal?" She looked around her

He looked at her in dismay, then came Gimli,

"W-w-w-ha--t hah-happened, lassie?" he huffed

He saw the blood, and Boromir, picked her up off her feet, as much as she protested and carried her to the closest path he could find. Screaming for help along the way. There was a sudden rumble as Boromir and Gimli came to a path, and 12 elves fell from the trees, arrows ready, two of the elves, were Haldir and Legolas. Their bows were quickly lowered, as both Legolas and Haldir rushed forward, each wanting to take Lady Dawn into their own arms. Boromir's arms tightened, and he only asked them to lead them directly to Lady Galadriel. Legolas, felt for the first time jealously, these men, his kin, were all fighting over this this _thing_. He stopped in his track's he had just done what many others had said to her, he had just directly thought she wasn't real, not even human. He watched as the group carried on, Dawn's delicate voice insisting she could walk. He ran to catch up.

Aragorn watched as a group of fourteen appeared, in the front stood Haldir, in the middle stood Boromir, to the left of him stood Gimli, and then he heard a annoyed voice

"Let me down, I can walk!"

"Dawn?" he whispered and left the guard he had been talking too, and came to a bleeding Dawn.

"Daughter!" he whispered in a worried voice, and took her into his arms, and looked at her wound before running away with her into the forest, directly to Galadriel.

He heard her complain, saying she could walk, but he only looked towards his destination. He set her down in front of Galadriel where she stood she got up immediately and he put her in her chair. Galadriel leaned close to Dawn's wound, grabbed a bottle of a purple liquid, and poured it on her wound, she whispered in a harsh voice, "Gollum."

Aragorn watched as both Dawn and Galadriel began a conversation. Like they had been long friends

"I could have walked, Galadriel." Dawn snapped annoyed

"Yes I know you could of, he bit you, why?" Galadriel replied in a quick voice

"I don't know, I was following him and I chased him, I hit his leg with an axe, he was hissing at me. He started it." She said resolutely as if that was the answer to all their questions

"It was the creature Gollum, he was master of the ring before Frodo and Bilbo, remember the ring always calls to him just as your power will."

"Yes, I know but I bleed why is there portal, no dimensions spilling into one another? Why didn't it happen this time?"

"The key, is here for a reason, my dear Dawn."

With that she ripped her own dress and began to tie Dawn's shoulder

After eyeing her once elegant elfish dress, she looked at it, it was torn, and had blood stain, in the most exasperated voice did Dawn say

"My dress!"

Which made Galadriel laugh, and Aragorn could not help but smirk.

Not long after this did the rest of the company arrive, all worried, but to their surprise they found Dawn walking arm in arm with Aragorn, she laughed at them as they approached,

"My dear hero's, I'm quite fine." she smiled reassuringly

Some of the elves stopped and smirked and followed her and began to strike up a conversation only two did not go, Legolas and Orophien.

Legolas felt as if he had betrayed her, she was not a thing, she was a human, why had he called her that? He wanted more than nothing to be like those other elves, and watch the young girl's radiant smile, and heavenly laugh. But now he couldn't stand to be in her presence. So he went off back to his tree.

Dawn learned quickly that elves well they are just big pervs. She watched as Aragorn would give them stern looks, shake his head, until one of the other guards called his name, he reluctantly left. Dawn was left with the elves. Some who didn't seem to speak English. Haldir often translated for her, and she would say something back to Haldir which Haldir reportedly said in Elvish which made the Elf face go red as a turnip. She laughed and soon by the end of the day she was speaking a little of Elvish herself. She constantly saw that Gimli would begin a argument with one of the Elves. She would just bat her eyes, and smile, getting all the fighting to stop. Boromir often became the subject of attention as he walked with Dawn's arm linked into his own. Not so much at the subject of attention but of jealously. They were walking past a tree, when she saw spotted her hobbits, clean and nicely dressed, she ran to them. They all hurriedly ran to her. By the time it was lunch she had a great company of friends, a lot of hot elfs, hobbits, a dwarf, and one guy. Hey she liked these odds. They came up to where they had dine last night, she had them in a fit of laughter, when she had told another elf that had just joined them, when he said,

"I like this girl, do you see her curves, and the dress is almost see through."

"I'm glad you like to look." She said stopping momentarily and looking at his stupefied face.

He had turned red, and was laughing. As they approached the doors swung open, and they stepped into the great dining place, and at last they dispersed, Boromir again offered his arm, and she readily took it, as Gimli was listening to the hobbits quarrel over how much food they got here compared to when they are walking.

Legolas had watched them enter, she had drawn a big group of admirers, and watched as she took Boromir's arm, and he glanced down at the empty seat besides him. Boromir reluctantly seated her there, and then left too find the next open seat, hopefully close to her. She glanced at Legolas,

"Are you okay?"

"Lady Dawn what makes you think I'm troubled?" Legolas scoffed looking down at the food on the table.

She stopped for a second as if debating whether or not to say it, and then looked at him resolutely and said,

"Your eyes."

He looked at her and then turned away, she watched him eagerly as if she was playing a game. She had a beautiful smile. This was the first time he had ever seen her smile at him, only at him. He looked at her, so she put one of her soft hands, on top of his.

"_My prince_, you worry me."

She said mischievously, she knew he was a prince, one of those fools most have told her. He smiled at her, and she contently smiled back. Her hand lay on top of his, without thinking he laced his fingers inside hers, and put their hands under the table. She smiled, and her eyes darkened, and they just looked at one another.

In all of his life, he had never had one of these thoughts of having a woman. But she, she was, he wanted her. In his arms, to sleep with and wake up with, to hold, to kiss, to be his. There was nothing else he could do, but wait for her. She remained his after dinner in a deep conversation. They stood he walked with her out the door, his hands behind his back, she was waving her hands when she talked, as if they helped him understand it better. She lead him down paths, and though some of his kin, made a move to follow her, they quickly realized she only wanted to talk to him. He told her all and anything that he had ever thought or experienced. Then she spoke

"I well, my sister and I well we never really got along since I was a kid even though that's not how she remembers it, to her we always got along since we were little kids, well I never really was one, technically I'm only 3 years old, in the body of a 17 year old. But ever since Glory, she treated me like I was incompetent, of taking care of myself. When she jumped to save me she told me to live for her, I tried, and then when she was brought back, she was distant from me, making promises to change but never actually doing it. She went to everyone else but me for problems…for comfort. To Spike who has beaten her, she went to him for love. They were the greatest of enemies, and yet she confined to him. Spike was like a brother to me but still, it was only because of Buffy. She never really trusted me to do anything, she tried to send me away, against the battle of the first. I was never good enough. I think sometimes a vampire she slayed, well she always talks when she slays, yeah but I think she trusted them more than she did me. I just felt like I wasn't suppose to be there, everything was wrong. But here I feel like its right. Ya know what I mean?"

Legolas detected the bitterness and the anger at herself and also at her sister, and at her other world. He took her hand and in his they walked, she seemed to trust him, and he was now holding her hand. She smiled, she was beautiful in the moonlight. They reached a split path one leading back to where they slept and the other deeper into the woods. She looked at him, and he looked at her. She smiled and walked right to path, and led him down it, farther and farther away from all her suitors, from everyone. She came to a spot where you could see the moon, and she sat down on the ground, and told he stories of the stars, she became enchanted, he could see the sadness and the anger in her face when he told a certain part of a story. He finally stopped and she had laid her head against his chest, and he had wrapped his arm around her. He took her chin and with his hand and slightly arched it up, and felt those warm luscious lips attach to his, he was reluctant to let go of her, but she breathed in deeply, and she turned her body to face him, her body on top of his, and she came in, her warm lips touching his, he slid his hand around her waist, her hand went to his shoulder, as he pulled away this time.

"Lady Dawn, I apologize, I did not mean to do this to you."

He stood up and offered her his hand, she rejected it and she stood up as well, and she began to inch closer.

"Legolas, I'm sure I wouldn't rather be doing anything else right now."

He wrapped his hands around her waist, and she pulled him into a slow seductive kiss.

………………………………...

Again realize Dawn has only thought of him as one hot ass elf, keep that in mind. Sorry my updates aren't as frequent, but due to lack of people at my job, I've been pulling doubles. When I say doubles these shifts last from 9 in the morning to 1 at night, I've done three consecutives doubles this week, 48 hours in three days. The price you pay for working at a movie theatre. Plus I'm like the all purpose employee there, I sell tickets, work in concession, lead the ushers, and can work projection, count the money at the end of the night, and train all the new employees, I'm going to become a supervisor this weekend, the youngest supervisor they've ever had there. Anywho I love and adore reviews, the more I get the more I want to keep posting my story, if I don't get that many, I'll procrastinate until I see many people to hound me to update. Okay please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Adaptations

The next day Dawn was ushered off to take a bath, her they did her hair quickly, pulled back in a half pony tail, half crimped half straight. This time she wore no dress. Instead, there were was a black leather pants and black shirt tanks top, which tied in the front. Beautiful black leather boots were given to her. Whilst doing her hair, the thought of Legolas lazily drifted into her head, he was just so awesomely gorgeous, and she had him hooked. She had never actually had a guy hooked before and smiled thoughtfully. As the elf, chick ushered her to the mirror. She moved easily and quickly in this outfit. She saw no one but Galadriel that morning.

"Dawn, I see you like these clothing."

"Yup" she said running her hands over hips, "question, do I look fat?" Galadriel smirked

Galadriel then picked up a sheath, inside it was a sword, and placed it on her outstretched hands.

"Ethaúþl"

"Could you say that again?"

Galadriel her spent at least five minutes practicing saying the name, Dawn let a slight screech when she finally got it right. Galadriel handed her the sword. Dawn took it out of its sheath, it was a great thick sword was her first impression, but the handle and the weight of the sword, were equal. The handle was made of ivory, and in sketched was the word Aèrindil, the keys original name. She sheathed it, and put in on her belt. Galadriel smiled at her,

"I knew you would like it."

"Galadriel why the sudden change in wardrobe?" Dawn asked questioningly.

"You are to battle, Dawn, against your friends," Dawn gulped in utter terror; the very air surrounding her seemed to be choking her lungs. Galadriel laughed at her pale face.

"I think you need not to worry Dawn, Aerindil, will protect you, she will adapt you to every world, and for any situation." Galadriel replied reassuringly.

"Right like the key could just suddenly make her good at fighting….wait could it?" Dawn replied, _and then again, I was quite good at trying to catch Gollum, maybe that is how I catch on so quickly here. The key is acclimatizes itself to situations. _

"Dawn surely you realized that we are, not of your world, and to live in this world you had to adapt, even to communicate." Galadriel looked at Dawn who was disrupted from her thoughts, and utterly bemused appearance overcoming her features.

"You do realize that in one day you learned Elvish, and that when you landed here, you could speak the men's Westron tongue?"

"So I'm not speaking English?" Dawn replied in a bewildered voice, putting her hand to her throat. _How in the hell does the key do that?_

"If you were to live in a world and not be able to converse, how would you in fact try to save it?" Galadriel replied simply

_AH, she makes a good point, so what am I speaking when I talk in my head? Westron? English? _Dawn massage her temples,

"The point Dawn is that you are adapting to survive in this world, so have no fear, in what skills you possess, they will be unearthed soon."

Dawn walked into a secluded part of the trees. Far from Cerin where there was a cleared opening of the rich brown dirt. She met the eyes of her eight companions. Aragorn spoke first,

"We're here to test your knowledge, and fighting skills."

Dawn smiled, they were going to fight, as she laughed gingerly, trying to secrete the apprehension swelling within her. _Adapt now, please adapt now, do not let me die, adapt, adapt, adapt. _

Boromir stepped in first. He unsheathed his sword

"I will not strike hard, have no fear."

She unsheathed Ethaúþl, _oh sweet Jesus thought Dawn; I do not think I've ever been in battle with anyone besides Buffy. I'm screwed, adapt my ass I don't feel any different. _

Suddenly there was a clang of swords, she was able to protect herself, block, and even occasionally push Boromir to a tree. Aragorn noted all her vulnerable spots. He then swept her sword away from her. She stood and put her hands in a fists level with her face. Boromir laughed, and charged at her. She hit him with a swift kick in the stomach, and punched him in the face, then ran towards her sword, doing a summersault, and she ran at him, he now wasn't swinging his sword so easy, she was a lot stronger than he thought. She learned quickly, and was clever. They watched as she quickly dodged his attacks, and she began to gain more ground, she then dropped her sword, and fell to the ground extending her leg, knocking him off his feet. Then grabbing her sword and having it at his throat in a matter of seconds, she had won. Gimli laughed as Boromir left, touching his face where Dawn had punched him. An elf stood laughing, chanting

"To lose to a woman, prince of Gondor."

Dawn gave him the evil eye, and yet he continued to laugh as the Gimli stepped in, although overjoyed in her victory, in a harsh voice did she say to him.

"You shouldn't speak that way to a friend of mine."

She turned her head from him and faced Gimli.

"Lassie, are you prepared for a fight?"

She laughed and did some quick shift of her body weight and blocked both of Gimli's axes. Sending one through the air, right next to the elf who had made the earlier comment, which kept him silent. Gimli proved tougher, than Boromir. He for one he had a strong axe, and well was sometimes just as clever as she was. Her sword went flying, she looked at him, eyes blazingly, with each step took to avoid the axes. Her fists were raised in mere seconds, and she dodged his blows with the axes. She caught his arm and used his own body weight, and threw him over her shoulder. The axe fell, and she pinned him, and caught the axe, and lined it too his throat. She got up let him up. She threw Gimli his axe,

"Same one my sister had."

He laughed at her, with at first an irritated laugh, and then the twinkle came in his eyes, as he remembered their conversations about weapons.

She watched as Legolas stepped in, he took out a machete looking thing, and she ripped her sword from the tree. She then turned to hear her own cheering section made up of four little hobbits, and a dwarf. She faced him smiling, He drew out his sword and they circle one another, he had been studying her, she learned quickly, and she left no open areas vulnerable anymore. Even more so, she could fight well with her hands. He watched as she flung her hair out of her face, he then rushed at her. She was ready, she took her sword and switched hands, took her sword and threw it at his knocking it out his hands. He looked at her, time to begin the fight. Her fists were up, and she was ready, she made the first move a high kick towards his head, he was able to not only block it but also grab it and flip her, yet she did not fall, she landed on her feet. She laughed at their shocked faces, and she went towards him and he moved quick yes, but she thought quicker. He moved and dodged the next five punches and three kicks, she knew one more punch would send him to her left, and then she could sweep him off his legs. She hit him he moved she was lined up and he fell in a matter of seconds. He got up quickly and looked at her; he was disgraced to be beat my woman who last night was the women he kissed. Dawn sensed his anger and moved after to him but Aragorn stepped in. He withdrew his sword and she picked hers up from the ground.

"You have great skill, and even better cleverness, lets put those to work, shall we?"

"Of course"

With that they stepped away from one another he didn't plan on taking it easy on her, no she must be prepared to handle anything, ring wraiths, orcs, goblins, Gollum, Nazguls, anything. She made the first move, she was able to successfully dodge every attack, and so he was able to dodge hers as well. Yet neither gained or lost ground. They moved as if in timing, predicting each others move, they all watched in amazement, as even Aragorn, began to wonder, if this girl would continue to battle in such way. She never stopped, and she was fearless. They battled for a half hour, sometimes they both lost their swords, yet they were able to block each other's punches, and kicks. Aragorn and Dawn were now in a real battle, aiming to bring each other down. However, unlike Dawn, Aragorn was well, and had no wounds, or distractions. He thought more than once using these against her, and finally decided upon after the battle had been going on for more than an hour. He had his sword and Dawn was now using a rather thick branch to swing at him. He swung a kick, and she blocked leaving her left side wide open, where he kicked again. She groaned in pain, clutched her side, and then with some effort, ripped her sword out the ground and did a truly weird thing, But Dawn had done exactly what any other teenager did when they were scared, the same thing that Buffy would have done, and she climbed a tree. On second thought, it was a good thing to do, the higher she climbed the sun would rather hide her. She looked down to see him looking into the trees.

But she could see him, she walked on branches able to steady them with her light weight, and she saw him prepared for her, she looked at her side quickly, it was lightly bleeding, but that wound hurt like a bitch, it was so deep it had hit two of her muscles, and shit the scab that covered it, well it wasn't really that great of a scab to begin with but still. Something whistled past her ear, _what the hell? _That didn't come from Aragorn's direction, plus he was still standing ready and prepared, then another flew past her, _where were these thing coming from? _She stood up and looked there stood something small, balancing itself on a branch; it was aiming directly at her. She grabbed her sword and watched, as a second person appeared, _what the hell? _An arrow struck her shoulder,

"DAMN YOU!" she screamed unintentionally, and she ripped the lodged arrow out of her shoulder, she grabbed her sword and then began to climb the treetops, heading towards them. They kept shooting at her, she began to walk slowly as they more began to appear, and there were now six of these damn things. They never moved from where they stood, and she kept climbing towards them.

Aragorn waited he knew she would jump down tackling him and leaving him off guard, so he waited for that moment, where he would pull out his dagger, and win the fight. Yet she did not come down instead there was a scream of words, a rustle of branches, and he called for her, yet she did not answer. Dawn rushed towards those damn and then she was about maybe 30 feet away and they were gone. She stopped and looked at her wound, she wasn't bleeding anymore, and there wasn't even a wound. She turned back and from a distance, she could see Legolas, and Haldir and some other elves scaling trees, but she turned her head and looked 30 feet away from her, they were gone.

………………………………...

Okay A.) I would like to thank all my reviewers, well not so many as of late, but I got some well-deserved criticism from someone. I would like to thank them for pointing out missing links in the story, but I cannot answer them all, they will be revealed in due time. Although this idea has been done a thousands times in crossovers, I did it simply to help build up my second book. I need an editor I know the story is unbelievably grammatically incorrect, I know, but I am making harsh attempts as I can, although they prove futile. Therefore, if you want to volunteer, send me a review, I get all my reviews through e-mail, or just e-mail me, as some of you already do. Also for said reviewer thank-you for pointing out what language they spoke in Middle-Earth, I actually reedited the language part to clear up the confusion. In addition, the italicized words are Dawn's thoughts. B.) All will be revealed in due time, I'm working on it, the sequel is pissing me off, and I think we have the beginnings of a writers block. So please I need an editor, thanks and as always R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Misplaced

She rustled her way back through the treetops towards Legolas and the others, and she slid down the tree, and looked at Aragon, he was worried, but she showed no signs of fear. She couldn't tell him she saw these things, how could they disappear that quickly. No one would believe her, she looked at him, in the debate whether to tell him in private or not tell him at all.

"Aragorn I did not wish to fight a man with your skill, I know I would have lost."

With that she left and sheathed her sword, and walked away down a separate path. Aragorn looked at her, could she be lying, why would she forfeit like this? He followed Galadriel and Celeborn, down the same path Dawn had taken.

Later that day, Dawn was to leave in an hour, she was on her way to Cerin, to say final good byes. She reached the inside, where she bid farewell to many of the elves she had met there. Then walked inside to see the company standing in utter silence. She forced on a smile, and walked towards Galadriel, who spoke in a solemn voice.

"Lady Dawn, I wish you a safe journey, I have bestowed upon you Ethaúþl, I must also give you this."

She turned and grabbed a necklace, it was silver with a blue diamond in it, it was the same color of her eyes. She put it around her neck.

"This necklace is known as Areha, you will soon find it holds many powers within."

At the same time Galadriel stepped back like a true psychic did she go into Dawn's head and spoke

"Dawn, this necklace will help the wounded, and prevent the injuries, use it well."

She smiled and faced Merry who held a cape with a leaf on it, it was like that they wore, she took it gratefully, and kissed him on his head. Next came Pippin who gave her a flask. She smiled, and saw little beading on it that read Dawn. She then came to Sam who pressed in her hand, a tiny dark blue flower. Frodo just looked at her, he gave her a firm hug. She next came to Gimli, who took an axe off his back, and placed it on hers. Boromir, took her hand and pressed a dagger in it. She stopped momentarily, at him and leaned to give him a hug and whispered to him,

"Remember what I said?"

"Yes, my lady" he said pulling away from her with a grin. She returned it.

Aragorn was next lets just say it was quick good-bye so neither would cry, he gave her a letter with _Arwen_ written on it, and then slid a ring on her finger.

"Remember the ones who you love here." he replied solemnly

He stepped back kissed her on her forehead, and embraced her in a hug. She walked unsteadily to Legolas, the elf who she had kissed only last night, the one who she had fought against and won. He looked into her eyes, she wanted nothing more than gaze back into them forever. He took her hand and kissed it, then slowly rose to face her and pressed a ball like object into her hand.

"This way you'll know if I'm ever close, I will find you again."

With that she left, a void nauseated pit swelling within her, she turned back to her companions, and tears formed in her eyes, she climbed on the white horse that they had given her, and put some of her gifts in the bags that hung to the horse.

"Ethapa, lets go."

………………………………...

She rode out into the forest with her guide Haldir. They were silent most of the time, she kept looking back wondering if Aragorn, Legolas or someone would come out of the forest calling her name, but no one ever did. No matter how many times she looked back. They rode for a long time, her legs began to cramp. The first day there wasn't much talking Haldir, most of the time tended to the horses, and kept looking at something eastward. The second day, her legs were in agony, okay maybe one hour of horseback riding a day, but a full day's worth. Uh-huh honey, this isn't exactly working out. It was then she thought to ask

"Exactly how far in Rivendell from here?" She said looking out in distant thinking there might be a house suddenly pop up,

"Tis a five day journey, my lady" Haldir said adjusting himself on his horse,

"Well that sucks." She slumped a little. He looked at her and she could have sworn he had smiled.

They were slowing to a trot as Dawn fiddled with sphere thing Legolas had given her, it was clear and right now it was a beautiful light purple. She shook it, she turned towards Haldir,

"What the hell is thing anyway?" She said riding next to him shoving it near his face, he slowly pushed her hand away. Slightly annoyed and giving her a look of wonder.

"My lady it's a Drá§pion" he replied trying to control the annoyance protruding through his voice

"Right a Draccponk." Dawn nodded her head, with the look of a troll on her face

"Drá§pion, my lady, it's a locator." he replied quickly ending the conversations

Dawn arched her eyebrows, and continued on, ignoring his rolling eyes.

"Yeah okay…..what exactly is that?"

Haldir stopped for a moment and then said in a huffy voice, "it will change its color, when the beholder and the giver are close, signaling one another's presence….whom ever gave that to you, must have cared greatly for you, for you see.." he pointed at it and took it from her hands, "the liquid within here, is very rare, and it comes only every 100 years from the elven pond, Jaskil."

He gave it back to her, and then turned his horse, she gripped it tightly and then put it in her pouch. On the third day, they headed off a little off track, she turned to him grinding her teeth,

"Are we lost?" She said riding up next to him as he looked around his eyes squinched in frustrations.

"Elves….never get lost, my lady, just simply…..misplaced." He said then rode off in another direction, Dawn shook her head,

"That's the same thing!" she screamed back trotting after him,

"Is not." he replied firmly.

"Is too." she snapped. Lets face it, all teenagers will win this fight, so he might as well give up. Although it did continue for an hour or so, Haldir eventually rode ahead of her and ignored her.

"men, just can't admit there lost!" She grumbled and followed him.

On the fourth day when the sun began to set, she heard it, that noise, those steps, that laughter. It was orcs, a party of about 20 were coming over towards them, 2 against 20 well those weren't the best odds, but hey at least it wasn't 20 against 1. Haldir took out his bow and nock his arrows, three fell in a matter of seconds.

"Okay shoot about 15 more and were guaranteed to win." she told him encouragingly

Well that didn't happen. She took the axe off her back. Haldir continued to shoot some down, and then they came up on her, three at once. The first one didn't even have time to reach Dawn before he was quickly beheaded. The second one pulled her off her horse, and she fought on ground, so far so good. Then 3 turned into 7, than 7 to 12. Okay so Haldir was trying to take down two, what the hell? Why were they all coming after her? She was having trouble keeping up and then she felt an obsidian knife sliced through her on the right side. She continued to battle. It didn't look like the orcs were actually trying to bring her down, more or less capture her or bring her to the state of weariness or unconsciousness. Then Areha began to glow and then it was like a flash, but she saw Boromir, an arrow pierced his right shoulder and he fell to the ground, but he pulled himself up, and continued to fight. The same orc fired another arrow hitting his right abdomen, he feel to his knees and looked into Pippins and Merry's eyes, he rose again, and this time another arrow was shot hitting him again in the chest he fell to his knees. His face turned pale.

"Boromir" she softly called half expecting him to appear before her.

The trance continued she was still battling, but it was like her mind was there with Boromir, as if she were two people. The orc now approached Boromir and pulled an arrow and stood but inches away, Boromir although in pain straightened himself. Idiot she thought her eyes watering, but then men always wanted to show their pride and courage in battle. Then someone came out of the forest and the thoughts swiftly left her mind, and as she threw her axe it took down one orc, and she grabbed her sword. That wasn't real, it couldn't be, she just thought about it because…because she was worried about him. She continued to take them on, she was now fully aware of how many times they were hitting her. Then while she fell to her knees gasping for air, she saw Boromir again, he was talking,

"They took the little ones." his face grew paler, she tried hard to listen but it faded slowly, and she set her mind on his face on what he had said, and heard him say again,

"Where is Frodo?" she felt her heart skip a beat, he then looked into the eyes of whom he was talking too and said, "I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my king."

The thoughts faded, no she thought, reaching her hand out as if they stood before her, it was the blade that hit her arm, that sent to her back to reality. Haldir, was now trying to distract the remainder towards him, he was covered in orc blood, and he was shooting arrows whenever possible. But there always seemed to at least 12 orcs around her, and always 7 around him. She finally saw why, it wasn't just a group of 20 orcs, more like 50. She was trying to grab her axe, when she heard a faint gallop of a horse. Shit no more evil things. She fell and hit the ground and pushed a knife through an orc, another orc through this dead thing off her, and she crawled, more less scrambled and took him down with a dagger. Her body was becoming numb, she just kept her eyes open and focused on what she needed to do, to live. It was when another orc hit her, she lost it. She said something in some ancient language, and she felt a burst of energy, Haldir, was no longer standing, and the orc who about to decapitate him, well he got cut first. She was moving with amazing quickness, her axe and sword in hand. Taking down 3 or 4 orcs at a time. She then looked towards the hills, there came a young woman in with dark hair followed by at least 5 others. Arrows went flying and more orcs fell. She turned around to protect the body of Haldir. She screamed in anger as one orc, ran down the hill, the last orc, to kill, she ran after it. She jumped and tackled him and set to work on killing him, the axe went flying down not once or twice, but countless times. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Dawn, you must stop."

She looked at her and then at the body of what once was an orc, at her clothes that were covered in black blood, at the battlefield. Where someone leaned over Haldir. She suddenly felt immense pain, and began to sway looking at that girls eyes,

"You're an elf."

When Arwen had come to the battlefield. She expected to see less than 10 orcs, not 50, with a fallen Haldir, a green glowing light. The power that emanated off the light could be felt miles away. The light was not just a light though, it was a young girl. She moved quicker than she had ever seen anyone in her life, protecting the body of her fallen comrade, and killing those who approached her. Arwen looked at the girl and saw the horse, come towards her, knelt down, and Arwen mounted her. The girl in her arms was strong, but she was not human, she had a lot of wounds. But when they had come upon the battle not one orc, touched her. The body of Haldir, he had been severely wounded. Yet he only asked if Lady Dawn, was well. She took off on the horse, looking at the girl, covered in black blood, she looked at her hands. She wore the ring of Aragorn.

She slowed the horse, and her father, Elrond, already stood there awaiting their arrival. He looked at Arwen immediately and touched the girl. He looked at her intently, and shook his head.

………………………………...

The horn of Gondor was no longer blowing. Aragorn ran quickly, slaying the orcs in his path, a fury and panic unleashed within him. When he saw the fallen Boromir. His face was pale, as dark blood trickled from his mouth, his hands and head were shaking vigorously, his pupils were dilated, and in desperation and of forgiveness, he told Aragon that he had tried to take the ring from Frodo, that Merry and Pippin had been taken. He talked and Aragon did his best to comfort him, the last man Aragon had seen from Gondor. After gathering his armor and his body, they lay him in a boat, and watched him fall down the river. Legolas was grabbing the remaining boat, and pushing it into the water,

"Hurry Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." he turned towards to Aragon his eyes watched the glimpses of their two bodies, Legolas eyes narrowed understandingly, "you mean not to follow them."

"Frodos fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then it has all been in vain, the fellowship has failed." Gimli said in annoyance.

Aragorn inhaled deeply, "but if we told true towards each other…." his voice now became more hopeful, and encouraging as both Legolas and Gimli walked towards him, "we will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment or death. Not WHILE WE STILL HAVE STRENGHT LEFT!"

Their arms held them together as Aragorn inhaled deeply,

"leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light, lets hunt some orc."

Gimli began to growl in approval, and Legolas began to smile.

They ran trying to find the band of orcs, when Legolas said,

"Which would they turn, do you think? Northward to Isengard for a straighter path, or Fangorn, or southward to Entwash?"

"Let us search northwards to Rohirrim!" replied Aragon.

………………………………...

**REVIEW!**

I'm always wondering who actually reads my story, according to the hits there have been 539 on my story, but only 16 reviews? Oh come on now, I love my reviews and I love seeing them on my e-mail making me want to update more frequently, sorry that I haven't as of late, we've been undermanned in our theatre, again I really hate doubles. But even though I'm a minor I am one of the few people who can work a 15 hour shift. Also please note my goddaughter/neice, was just christened this Saturday. Great times, realize my family is German the service was at 5:30 PM, so what do we do in our true German nature, we drink. Half of us were gone at the service, but we were all very happy throughout the 3 hour long service. Sorry the story is kind of here and there, I don't really like this chapter, and like chapter 2, 4, and now 10 I want it revised. Thanks for taking the time, read again as always R&R. I just want a general idea of the number of readers. It sounds pathetic I know.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The young little orc

Dawn awoke in a beautiful room, with a beautiful girl, wait again the pointy ears, elf, standing next to her. She held the letter in her hands, and she looked intently at it. Dawn cleared her throat to signal she was awake. The lady, it must be Arwen, the woman Aragon always talked of. Her head lifted dark intent brown eyebrows studied her quickly, long chocolate brown hair shaped her fair face, she surpassed Galadriel in beauty, Dawn could feel her power but all the same a gentleness surrounded her.

"Lady Dawn, I ask of you to is my lo-friend Aragon well?"

"Um, yeah he is doing great, um...well oh I see you have his letter, did you read it yet?" Dawn asked eagerly it had taken all her maturity not to open the love letter and read it aloud to Haldir.

"Oh no, I was waiting for you to awake, so I could ask of you if I could?" she replied sweetly with a hint of anxiousness in her voice.

Dawn looked at the girl, okay Arwen was obviously in love with Aragon and he was too, it didn't take a dumbass to figure that one out.

"Yeah, uh Arwen, can I call you just Arwen? Well its your letter why do you need to ask me if you can open it?" _Or why didn't I just open it myself? _

Arwen looked a little shocked but opened the letter like a little child would a birthday present. She stood and read it, Aragon had nice taste. Her happiness seemed to fade as she read the letter, and quickly closed it again, and sat it down. Dawn sat up in the bed to face her, as she sat down once again on a chair. She wanted to slap Aragon for whatever he had said to her in that letter.

"Uh…what, well if you don't mind me asking, what did he say?"

Arwen seemed to hesitate, but nonetheless told her. Dawn was very unhappy when she heard this, it was like the whole Angel and Buffy thing all over again. The whole I'm doing it for your own good, and we can never have a life together cause I'm immortal crap. She wrapped her arms around Arwen, and Arwen sobbed into her shoulders. It was after about 5 minutes of this, did Arwen fully trust this girl. She understood now why Aragon looked upon her as a daughter, Arwen felt like this girl however was like a sister. She had for so long hidden the love she had for Aragon, revealed it to none. When she had met this girl, with Aragon's ring on her finger. She had become instantly jealous, so rare of an emotion for an elf. But upon reading the letter Aragon described his fatherly pride in the young girl, who presented herself in such a strange manner.

During the next two days, they grew continuously close. Arwen would often give her an evil look, when she would catch Dawn, sleeping in late and walking around in what she called her pj's. Or when she mutter her own language, walk around without her hair done or stick her tongue out at Arwen, like a young little orc. Dawn loved Arwen's easy mood, and how she treated her like a sister, she did her hair every morning, and showed her some ways to do it herself, and often they would borrow dresses, and argue over stupid things. She taught her how to ride and shoot arrows. Being around Arwen made her think a lot of Buffy and everyone else. Elrond at first seemed like a mental case, with his stern look and often stupid sayings, he sort of avoided her too sometimes. But when she was talking some elfish to another person, it was then did he take her into his study and teach the proper way to speak, she had a great interest in learning languages, looking at written records, maps, many of things he himself enjoyed. She loved to hear stories, she would sit attentively in front of him hanging on every word, sometimes he would stop at the climax of the story and send her off to bed, or excuse himself to tend to something else. She became so outraged, she would follow him, and stamp her feet and demand the rest of the story to the great amusement of Elrond. He also found that she ate a lot, probably being around the hobbits that told him this. She also spoke of weird things from her past, demons, guns, malls, cancer, food, condiments, all with little detail. Although he too had come to love this girl, she realized what great power she possessed, when she had first came to his house. The mere touch of her, told him that she was none other than the sacred power Aèrindil. He felt her power and presence at all times, her anger rose her power level, her happiness made it stable. When he had first seen her, covered in orc blood, and the body of Haldir, when Arwen had told him what she had seen. Did she understand the key was beginning to manifest itself in her, it would be only a matter of time, before it was Aèrindil not Dawn, who controlled this human body.

Dawn had also met Bilbo, he was old, and leaned on a staff, and told her stories on his great adventure, and would talk of Frodo. Even thought more than once she had told him, that she knew of Frodo. Bilbo would often laugh and speak of her being delusional, and then one day he gave her a sword, well to him it was a sword, but to her it was nothing more than a dagger. She took it though, and always made sure to visit him at least twice a day. Haldir had been wounded, and he sat in a bed for the first day, and then she saw him limping around, she would often walk with him in the morning, amazed that underneath all the rude way of Haldir, there was an easy going elf. He always told her there would be hope and friends, and he was to put it simply very optimistic. She was one day racing with Arwen back to her room, to claim the green dress, did the Areha began to glow, it was like a flash, but she saw them, Aragon, Legolas, and Gimli, hold up where was Boromir? They were running and they were talking, Merry and Pippin they were gone. Her mind racing, she tried to reach further into herself and grasp the details as quick scenes played before her eyes. She stopped as Arwen ran past her, this had been the second time this had happened, as Dawn put her hand to her chest to catch her breath, Boromir, Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin. Elrond had once told her that she should act upon her instincts, and she knew already the decision that had to be made. She ran down the steps to Ethapa, with Arwen close behind her.

"Dawn, dear sister, what are you doing?"

"SADDLE this damn thing!"

Dawn retorted in an irritated voice, Arwen did as she was bid and watched as Dawn came flying down the stairs in the suit she had found her in only 3 days ago. Many weapons were in her hands. She threw her bags over the horse tying the axe onto it, Arwen suddenly understood, she meant to leave. She could tell by the determined look on her face, that nothing she could say would sway her decision. Arwen saddled the horse, as Dawn continued to tie up her blankets, and some other weapons. Arwen returned carrying a bow and some arrows she threw the cloak over Dawn, and the bow and case of arrows. She gave her two pairs of extra clothes, like the ones she wore now and a white dress hidden in them. She then tied a satchel full of Elvish food, and water, in flask that read her name. Arwen said nothing, only squeezed Dawn's hand, and said in a hopeful voice,

"May your horse be swift, and your journey a good one."

Arwen smiled at her, and then lifted to her a black veil, and Dawn took out her hand to accept it, and put it on. With that Dawn reared her horse and galloped away.

………………………………...

Dawn knew exactly where to head, she would head south through the mountains going through Fangorn to the northern border of Rohan. Where she had heard them say in her vision that was they intended to go. She rode quickly through the mountains and she came across a band or 10 or so orcs, midway through the mountains. They laughingly said

"Its only a girl, attack her!"

She had laughed at them looking at there supplies, she could tell they had been in a recent battle, and they were leaving the mountains to regroup. She looked to see a familiar sword, and then looked at them

"I've come to right your wrongs, do not disobey the one who commands"

She was easily able to shoot them down with her arrows, although some escape she did not bother to go after them. Why had she said that? Well she had always seen the movies where the hero had their corny sayings including Buffy and she had always told herself if she were ever to be a hero she would make up a great one, but that just sort of rolled out of her mouth. Oh well, at least it was something. She then stopped remembering the advice Legolas, saying, "do not waste your arrows, if you can collect them, for one does not know when you will get more." So she plucked them out of their bodies, noticing a white hand-like symbol on each of their helmets. Disgusting as it was, she couldn't be wasteful. She slept for two hours, giving her horse just enough time to rest, and she barely ate. She was constantly worrying that she wouldn't reach them in time. On the fourth day, she was near the northern border of Rohan. It was then did she encounter some trouble. Yet another tribe Uruk-Hai orcs, as she had come to know, that these things unfortunately they had breeds. They crept up on her during the night, intent on killing her horse, for some meat. Not realizing she was lying not far away. Ethapa, put up a good chase and fight, but no matter how much Dawn shot arrows, Ethapa fell, and was killed. Dawn had loved that horse, it pissed her off when it she watched it die. Well lets just say the orcs, well none of them lived too long. She did a ceremonial burning for Ethapa and then silently unloaded the unnecessary luggage and continued to her way. She ran but with all the weapons and the few supplies she had kept, her body began to feel the weight of her gear. She running slowed to a jog, and then to a walk. She didn't stop at all that day, there were no breaks, her flask had barely any water. She breathed deeply, she was in Rohan, she knew this now. But where to look for Aragorn, and the others? No doubt, they would be a little mad, she had left Rivendell, but hey she had to make sure those goofs were all okay. Those visions they couldn't be true.

………………………………...

Aragorn and his comrades had ran, and tracked the orcs for days, they were coming to a hill. When he spotted a black spot. He called to Legolas,

"What do your elf eyes see?"

"They are heading northwest to Isengard!"

Gimli came up behind repeatedly saying,

"Just keep breathing….yes that's the key, breath, whoa!"

Gimli had found that falling down hills, had saved him some running time, but still he didn't want to be the dwarf known for falling down hills. Legolas and the others hid behind rocks, as they heard galloping approach. They approached and they had some what ridden past them when Aragon called in a loud, commanding voice

"What news from the Mark, Riders of Rohan?"

They all halted without words, and then began to form a circle, and there spears pointed towards their faces.

"What business brings a dwarf, an elf, and a man have in Rohan, speak quickly!"

Gimli thus spoke,

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I will give you mine." Aragorn rolled his eyes

I would cut off your head, Master Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Within a split second, a fury unleashed in Legolas, he withdrew his bow

"He stands not alone. You would die broke your stroke fell."

Aragorn pushed Legolas arms down and then looked at the man that stood before them. A rather tense moment, but Aragorn did not want to fight these men unless need be.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas, from the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your King."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He removes his helmet. "not even his own kin." The spears are withdrawn, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." he arched his eyebrows at them suspiciously, " Including the masked rider. We now have her captive, she is known as the masked rider of Sauron"

………………………………...

Okay I was greatly sadden by the amount of the reviews I received, I am seriously considering discontinuing the story, if I have only 6 regular readers. I cannot really give a plausible excuse for not updating sooner, I was busy to busy. I have just become a supervisor at my work, and were in for massive changes. I hope I get more than 3 reviews for this chapter, for those of you who did review, and my loyal readers, thank-you, I promise the second book will be more interesting than the last.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 the masked rider

Dawn stood it was near dawn, she laughed silently it was near dawn, Dawn, okay corny joke but still, somehow funny. Hmmm…oh well what she needed now was to find her companions. She walked, and then to her amazement, she saw something move. She stopped withdrew her arrow, and watched as it reared its hind legs. Something fell off it was a horse. She heard a grunting voice; it was that of an orc. She ran towards, them. When she came arrived at the scene of crime, she saw a beautiful black horse, and one ugly ass orc. She withdrew an arrow, before the orc had time to speak she shot. The horse was still rearing and bucking. She went over and pulled on its reins. She took off her veil. She did not know why, but she had worn it the whole time. The few orcs, who had escaped her, called her the masked woman. That made her think of Zorro, and Antonio Banderas, wait come back to reality. She held the reins firm in her hand; the horse became calm, and looked towards the ground. She followed its gaze and met the eyes of a man. He beckoned to her and she came to his aide. Whether he was evil or not, killing human was strictly forbidden, according to Buffy, and to her rules too. The man had a gigantic wound, he had a glossy face beaded with sweat his whole body was shaking a blood protruded out of his mouth, and he took her hand in his.

"Y-you are the ma-ssked woman, the orcs speak of?"

She looked at him, he didn't have much time, but she did not want to upset him so she answered his questions. She moved him so he lay in her arms.

"Yes."

"You are not evil, like we thought, the orcs said you were a servant of Sauron, dest--troying those who disobeyed him. I can tell now you are not evil, your eyes are too kind and innocent."

She smiled at him; it was good to know the orcs were scared of her.

"You-u have a beautiful smile, take my horse, Silvermane, he will obey you," He stopped and whistled for the horse, and whispered something into his ears, and then put the horse reins in her hands. "Silvermane is his name, look to the south, yo--u will find my people there. Show them" he coughed up some blood and then began to stutter not finishing his sentence. "Ride to Edoras, tell E---."

His eyes shut; she took his sword and placed it in his hands, and took the orcs weapons and surrounded him, with them. She didn't know his name, but he trusted her. She whistled and Silvermane came towards her. She took off his saddle, and left a blanket on his back. Arwen had taught her to ride like this. Then quickly began to pack her weapons on him. The turned to see some of the weapons the guy had left on the horse, and then put them back on there, and then gathered whatever else she could use. She mounted him and headed south. There she saw men pilling carcasses; she pulled her veil over her face, and rode towards them.

Éomer watched as a figure appeared on a horse, a black horse, she was cloaked in black, and she wore a veil. Every orc tribe they had crossed has spoken of her; she was the masked rider, a servant of Sauron, and a woman no less. She had many weapons, she was bathed in blood, most of it was black, yet on her arms, there was red blood. He looked towards one of companions, and spoke quietly,

"The masked rider approaches, she is strong, and is a servant of Sauron, she will know of his plans, we must capture her or kill her."

With that, they all climbed upon their horses and headed towards her. Dawn withdrew her axe there were a lot of them, oh well, this wasn't her time to die yet, and she felt it. She was going to live; she then pulled out Elrond's sword. Their was a clash, of swords, she quickly realized these were men, and she didn't aim to kill them, she only knocked them off their horses, or hit them slightly, causing minor damage. This ruined her, they surrounded her, the first man she had knocked of his horse, approached her. He took off his helmet. He had blonde hair and sort of a mustache thing going on, he looked pissed, okay maybe knocking him off his horse wasn't such a good idea. Because on top of knocking him off his horse, he apparently seemed to be their leader, crap she thought Great…he wore the same armor that guy did. The same horse symbol was on his belt. Seven men held her arms, while two removed her swords, and axes, all her jewelry all gifts of the dark lord as they called them He approached,

"I am Éomer son of Éomund, what business do you have in Ridden Mark?"

Dawn looked at him she gave him the nickname Sir Sweaty and looked him in the eyes, sternly.

"My business is my own…" Éomer looked at her, her eyes were dark, and she had stared of a great warrior. "A dying man told me here is where I would find you."

omer then remembered he had sent of his men to chase after an orc, that he had ridden the last remaining black horse of Rohan. Silvermane, he thought silently, Sauron had taken many of there beasts, mainly the black ones and bewitched them so that they only pay heed to their dark lords. A test he thought, he would whistle and call the horse's name, if it did not answer, and she was indeed the masked rider of Sauron.

He then looked towards the horse, and whistled and in a commanding voice said, "Silvermane!"

The horse did not move its eyes followed every movement of the young woman, who was now being tied with ropes.

"You bewitched Akamunds horse? Then you kill him as well, what do you know of Sauron? Speak quickly and know your words, will determine your fate."

What the hell she thought, she couldn't "bewitch" some damn horse, that guy told her to come here, he told her that the horse would fucking trust her? Now she was gonna die, aw hell no! She looked at him she defiantly said.

"I will speak to no one but the king of this Realm, about the news I have come to give."

Perfect, not to much or too little said, she didn't say she was evil, and well obviously this guy worked for the king. The news it could be good or bad, but she couldn't do any harm, without any weapons, in theory.

Éomer looked at her, then debated, if she was to tell of some news of Saruman or Grima, the king would realize his mistake. The girl had to kept alive.

"Bind her legs and arms; carry her on your horse."

"My lord Éomer, what of her horse?"

He thought silently, the horse would be sufficient proof, to his claims

"Rope him, make sure he cannot escape!"

The horse put up such a fight that he looked to see the girl laughing at him, she rudely scoffed

"He will only let me touch him, if you wish to keep the horse unharmed; you must let me ride him." Her fierce blue eyes eyed him mockingly.

Éomer did not like to do this, but nothing else could be done. He instructed his men to throw the girl on the horse, with her feet and hands bound, then tie her legs to the horse, then place a rope like noose around her neck and tie it too the saddle of another horse. Any movements on her parts would cause the death of her horse, or the death of herself. Then the guys who were taking off the countless weapons she had, noticed the two daggers shoved into her leather tight tank top.

"Sir, she hides two daggers, in her tunic, should we take them?"

Éomer gazed at her for a second, she was a lady and doing that too a lady, well it was forbidden, but then again she was a servant of Sauron.

"Remove them," he said carelessly, although a little apprehensive of doing this to a woman.

Dawn had up till that point forgot about the daggers; they were pressed into the tank top, sort of a last resort weapon. There was no way on hell they were going to feel her up! She struggled against the men who tried to take them out of her shirt. Éomer dismounted his horse, came to her, and told them to hold her still. He then holy shit, he did it, unlaced a bit of her tunic, and grabbed them out. He looked at her anger reddening face. She did not show any kindness to his fallen companion, and why should he show her any. He left as she was and ordered her to be tied up.

Okay thought Dawn as she would being tied to Silvermane, and then watched as a rope was placed around her neck, and tied to a guy's saddle. Any escape plans were terminated any movement on her part, would cause the horse to die. Let's face it she couldn't get that far on foot. On the other hand, her to choke, this really wasn't a choice at all. She then glanced down at her chest, you could see a good deal of protruding breasts, _great, not only was I accused of being evil, and a murderer, now I'm basically shirtless! Shit well these circumstances sucked! _

------------------------------------...

Aragorn then asked Éomer about the rider.

"She is a woman, cloaked in black, her face is always covered. The orcs always spoke of her; she is Sauron's watcher over his servants. She kills those who do not obey him, and continues to kill those who stand against her dark lord. She killed one of our companions, took the last remaining black horse of Rohan and bewitched him. She is going to our lord king Théoden, to tell him news that she brings from the dark land of Mordor."

Aragorn, now thought of Frodo and Sam, she may have news of them, of his plans,

"May she be brought forth, so that we may look upon her? We too have heard of this masked rider, we wish to see the face, of the girl who has brought death to many." Aragon replied carefully, not wanting to reveal any detrimental information of the fellowship, or the ring concealed and carried by Frodo.

Éomer nodded, and told them to bring the girl. At first, a man came, towards them, behind him on his saddle, there were many ropes, and there sat a girl. Her face covered in a black veil, she wore all black, and her body was blood stained. Her shirt revealed some of her chest. Her eyes were dark midnight blue, she had been gagged. She did not move when she approached them. Aragorn looked at this girl, she was strong, he could feel her growing power, none of her hair could be seen, the only skin they were able to see, was that of her arms, her shirt which had been left untied, and her dark eyes. Legolas looked upon this girl with wonder, she rode a black horse, and her shirt had been untied revealing most of her chest. She was indeed covered in a great deal of blood, and sat silently, not looking at anyone but up towards the sky, as if waiting something to appear. Most likely a Nazgul, to bring her into the security of the dark land of Mordor. He narrowed his eyes, he listened as Gimli, cursed the girl to a painful death. However, she did not seem to hear anyone or look at anyone she seemed to be in a different world. He looked quietly at her, as Aragorn began to question her, she did not answer, and her eyes remained fixated upon the sky. He looked down towards the other men, there lay her weapons, she had a great deal from what he could tell. He then looked and saw a silver axe handle. He called Gimli and pointed towards the horseman

"Gimli, is that not your axe, that you bestowed upon Lady Dawn on the day of the departure?"

Gimli looked at it quickly and then he gazed at it slowly,

"Yes it is, do you think this masked rider, may have killed Lady Dawn?" Gimli said roughly, trying to conceal the anxiety through his voice.

Legolas did not look at him, he looked at the other weapons that they had token from her, he spotted Ethaúþl among them. He looked at it for a time, this masked rider, he now suddenly felt like killing her himself, had killed Lady Dawn.

"Aragorn," he whispered, Aragorn's head turned then Legolas said also in a quiet whisper

"Look at that horseman; at the axe he carries, you recognize it? It was that of which Gimli gave to Lady Dawn on her departure, look their lies her sword, Ethaúþl , the one in which Lady Galadriel bestowed upon her. This rider she may have injured or killed Lady Dawn, we must ask them if we can gaze upon her weaponry."

Aragorn faced Éomer, telling him they recognized some of the masked riders weapons, he told him that they think she might have killed another one of their comrades. Éomer let them look upon her weapons. They found among them many weapons that were from Rivendell, the necklace and ring of Aragorn. Legolas began to demand to the girl, if she had indeed killed Lady Dawn. The girl did not answer, she remained silent. Not once had she spoken since they had begun to ride, they told them; two days before.

………………………………

Dawn was riding on Silvermane, trying to think of anyway possible to escape. However, she could not think it was then; she was pulled into a different world, her world. She stood there and watched as Buffy began to frantically dig in the sand, looking for her. She watched as all her friends, who she had thought did not care for her. Came to violent sobs. She watched them cry, she watched their lives for every moment after that. She watched as Faith and Robin took their wedding vows. As Xander began to grow distant from the world, indulging himself in books, and becoming a watcher. Xander cried every night for two people Anya, and her. He prayed for them every night, tears came to her eyes. Then came Willlow, Kennedy did not stay true to her, she left her, she abandoned her. Willow cried in silence. Never told anyone the truth, she became obsessed with magic and everyone else's problems, not willing to look at her own. Jiles was old, and tired, he looked tired. He spent many months pondering over books, about about about, the key, he was still trying to find her. Then came Andrew well not much of a change there. Then at last was Buffy, she was sad, and separated herself from everyone, and hid behind work. She had done this before, but never like this. She never left all her friends; she never saw her smile, once. Her death, it had been a lot painful for every one than she thought. Her friends, her family, they were all unhappy. She watched every moment of their life, it was like a quick fast forward of their lives.

………………………………...

Legolas was going through her things when he came across a ball, Drá§pion, he said silently, it was a light green. Lady Dawn was not dead; she was in fact very close. The Drá§pion, was linked towards Dawn's life force, whenever she and him were close his necklace would turn a light blue signaling her presence. He then fumbled with his tunic, and pulled out his necklace, it shined, it was a light blue. He called Aragorn to him, and explained to him of the Drá§pion. Aragorn then looked at the girl, who sat upon the horse.

"Éomer, I ask a favor of you, will you allow me to unveil this woman?"

Éomer looked at Aragorn strangely but let him do so. Aragorn threw the veil off, to reveal Dawn's brown hair held back, but upon removing the veil, it fell, and blew in the wind.

"Aèrindil,**" **He called to her, her eyes suddenly lightened the black shrunk and they there appeared her blue eyes.

Dawn felt herself being ripped out of that dimension, and brought back to be looking into the fatherly eyes of Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" She said in a hoarse whisper, he ran towards her.

He threw the rope off her neck, and began to tie her top. Éomer quickly moved to stop him, but Legolas withdrew an arrow, and held it level with his face.

"Do not harm her! Lord Aragorn, will explain!"

Aragorn looked at Éomer and then untied Dawn as he explained to him. When through the with the story, Éomer look apprehensively at them.

"Why should I trust your words?"

"If you do not, I swear to you and your men, that battles will be fought for this girl, release her, she bares a great gift, she does no evil!"

"What of the stories from the orcs? What of the man she killed? What of her lies?"

"I did not kill your men, and nor did I ever work for the dark lord. I was on my way to find my companions. I was in Ismaraldis, at the house of Lord Elrond, when I saw terrible things. I saw the death of one of my companions, the capture of two of my hobbit friends of orcs. Then I saw these three talking of which way to go, they said Northern Rohirrim, thus I left Lord Elrond, to confirm is these visions were true….I met many orcs along my journey. I killed many of them; I told them that I was there, to right their wrongs. I never thought they would mistake me for a servant of Sauron. However, I swear to you, I did not kill your buddy, I saw him in the night, I killed the orc who was trying to kill his horse. It was then the man spoke to me, he told me that I was thought to be a masked rider, but I could not be for my eyes were to kind. He then called Silvermane and said something to him, and told me the horse would trust me and me alone. He told me to head south, where I would find his people, and to tell someone, something, but I do not know what, for he died, before finishing that sentence. I give you my word, that I am not a servant of Sauron." Dawn spat towards him in her best your-better-believe-it-voice

Éomer looked at her, as if debating whether or not she lied, her arms loosened, and her blue eyes met his. He looked into them, then his thoughts drifted towards his companion he had been a horse trainer, he had spoken those ancient words, in which a horse would bind itself to whom it was told.

"My companion was right; I see too much kindness and innocence in your eyes." He bowed low, "I hope you will accept my apologies lady Aèrindil,"

He faced his men and told them to give her all the weapons they had taken; he then removed the ropes from Silvermane, and placed the reins in her hands.

"My lady, I advised you not to cloaked in black, and hide your eyes, and ride a black horse, in this realm or any realm. For next time it may get you killed."

Dawn watched as he whistled, two horses came forth he gave the gray one called Hasufel to Aragorn, then, a smaller horse was brought to Legolas it was called Arod. Dawn did not turn to face them, but began to caress Silvermane, as he neighed affectionately, then she began to put her weapons back on him. She didn't listen to what he said, but sir sweaty bastard, well he was beyond a dick, he was on her top 10 who to kill if you could kill humans list. She did not talk to anyone, as she tied her weapons to Silvermane. It was then Aragorn came over. He felt great pain; he had believed that the masked rider, without truly looking at her, was a murder. He watched as she began to arrange her weapons. He walked towards in vain, for she moved quickly away from him. He thought it best not to, anger her more. He sat silently on his horse, as she loaded hers. She began to talk suddenly.

"I was on my way to Rivendell, on the fourth day, Haldir and I was attacked by at what first seemed 20 orcs. Haldir fought bravely, what seemed to be 20 orcs became 50 and more began to come. No matter how many we killed, there was always the same number. Haldir fell, I ran to protect him, he was still alive, and then Aèrindil took over. I slaughtered them all," They noticed the how her voice quivered, and how her eyes became dark, "then Arwen and 5 others arrived, Haldir lay in the arms of his kin. Deeply wounded. I was chasing the last living orc, I remember Arwen telling me to stop, I had cut his body into pieces, and I was bleeding too much to remember what happened next. I remember when I was fighting Areha had lighted up, showing me Boromir's death, I saw him slowly falling. I didn't know what it was, I just thought it was because I was worried did I think of him. At Rivendell, I stayed for 2 weeks. Arwen taught me skills in archery and riding, while Elrond schooled me in languages, maps, and told me ancient stories. One day Arwen and I were running, I had a vision of you three running saying Merry and Pippin were gone. I didn't know if it was real or not, but Elrond told me that when I have visions I should act upon them so I did. I came here. When I was riding through the mountains, I met a small band of orcs, whom I easily killed. I told them and every orc or evil beast that I was there to right their wrongs, for breaking the rules. I admit I was always cloaked in black, and never bothered to tell anyone who I was or why I was there. Then on the fourth day, I was in Rohan, I was attacked during the night. By a band of 30 orcs, they killed Ethapa, so I was sure to return the favor, and hunted them down one by one, killing them all. I walked through these lands. It was night when I saw Silvermane bucking. I ran towards him, an orc, was trying to either ride him or kill him, I did not know, and did not care, he was killed in matter of seconds. It was then I saw a fallen man, he was bleeding he told me to head south to find his people. He told me the horse would trust me and me alone. He died, I rode southwards. There I met those men, they accused me of being a servant of Sauron. I rode two days with them, then I met you."

Aragorn's eyes did not meet hers. She however spoke

"Aragorn, tell me now where is Boromir and the four little hobbits? Are they behind you? Are they hiding?"

Her eyes darted and looked desperately over the hills; she saw no sign of them. Aragorn looked at the red sun and said to her

"The Fellowship is broken, Boromir died in near Parth Galen defending the halflings."

"Its true then what I saw? He is dead, then Merry and Pippin are lost too orcs?"

Her eyes showed great pain, he looked down towards the other hills

"Yes, Frodo and Sam have gone to Mordor alone."

She looked down, and quietly said, "I am too late."

Then there was silence

………………………………...

Okay so I got more reviews, yeah, I love them I really do, and although there aren't that many readers, I will continue to post for those most faithful readers. Anyone live in Florida? I do Hurricane Dennis brought us 70 mile winds, and people still go to the movies, while its pouring like hammers outside and the wind could blow a little kid away, they still go to the movies! What's wrong with these people? I was drenched from head to toe for spending three minutes to take out the trash! The hurricane ripped off part of our roof so we had to buy a kiddy pool to make sure the water didn't get everywhere. Great news there is going to be an X-men 3 sometime next year, the next Harry Potter movie comes out November 15 I think, and remember this I have the great pleasure of seeing all these movies before you guys do! BWAHA! I actually do have an evil laugh, beware…..review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay sorry for not updating, but sweet jesus & potatoes the sixth Harry Potter book came out, and it has to be a must read, I already have some thoughts of what might be what, I don't want to spoil it for anyone, but another 2 years before the next and final book! Rowling so cruel, that fiend, but then again family is important. I hope you like, this chapter took a while to write, or proofread I should say. REVIEWS are loved better than marshmallows.

Chapter 13 the Shirtless Glory

It was then Legolas walked towards her. He had recognized her; it was her beauty that gave her away. He walked towards her; he went through things to say, obviously lady dawn are you well? Was not the best one to ask, he bent down and grabbed one of the numerous swords she had and handed it to her.

"Lady Dawn are you well?" He spat out, he had just said the one thing, he felt the anger ripple out of her.

Dawn looked at him. Trying to decide between a harsh glare or slapping him on that gorgeous head and telling him what'd do you think? _Was he some sort of fucking idiot? Didn't he see her? She was fucking tied to her damn horse, being accused of a bunch of bullshit. None of her so-called friends even recognized her. Suddenly the world she had left looked a lot better. _Her eyes narrowed, she sheathed the sword he had given her, and she felt her body twitch with anger. She turned to face him. She looked right into they eyes of the most confused elf. She turned away from him, she couldn't yell at him now, he then bent down and picked up another weapon and handed it too her. He was giving her the flower that Sam given her in Lothórlien, when she touched she suddenly saw another vision

Pippin and Merry they were talking to a tree. The tree it moved and talked too! Okay maybe this was a bit on the crazy side she thought. He was claiming that they were orcs and he held them his tight slowly squeezing the air out of their tiny lungs. Then he threw them down on the floor and their he stood, cloaked in white. Elrond has told her about this guy, Saruman a traitor, a wizard, the white wizard. He worked for Sauron; he was going to kill them.

Her hand was still on the weapon. She thought quickly trees surrounded them, they were in Fangorn forest. She looked for westwards there it lay. She picked up her axe, bow, and then Ethaúþl. She swung her body on the horse. So far, her visions had been right; she did not have time to tell the others, she needed to get to them, at any costs. She felt herself shake, she closed her eyes. Then it was as if she became someone else, she spoke an ancient language, and galloped away. She pulled her veil, up and rode with her sword outstretched in her hand.

---------------------------------------------

Legolas, wanted nothing more than to take back what he said, she trembled with anger. He handed her the blue pressed flower, she took it from his hands. It was then her necklace glowed a light green and her eyes became black. Legolas watched as she looked towards the forest, towards the smoke that rose from there.

"lady Dawn?" she did not respond, she looked like she had when they had first saw her, she did not hear him.

"LADY DAWN?" he grabbed her and shook her, he did not know why he shook her but he tried to pull her out of this daze. She then pushed him away with one hand, and spoke words that no one understood.

"ARAGORN! SHE LEAVES!"

Aragorn who had not been looking at them, watched as she galloped away. He turned his horse and ran after her, but her horse was quick and swift, it ran faster than any beast known to man. Legolas mounted his horse, and rode past the bewildered Gimli, and took his arm and seated him on the horse. He galloped towards Aragorn but he had stopped one league away. He watched a figure grow small and then disappear into a thick forest.

He turned back to see his two friends come up towards him.

"She is lost; we must look for Merry and Pippin."

Legolas knew the only way to find her, is to go after her, with that theory in mind he rode in the same direction Dawn had.

Dawn felt the air tighten around her, she it was not her controlling her body, no she thought, she heard herself scream. It was then her energy or whatever had been controlling fell inside again. She gasped for breath, and looked at Silvermane, his eyes were dilated and full black, and they faded however back into the gray they once were. His eyes must have looked like hers, as if Willow's when she had turned all bad ass and everything, all veiny like, with black hair, and those eyes. She shook her head, from the thought and looked to see where she was. Well there were lots of trees, and more trees. Okay she was in the forest, why was she in the forest, wait hold on, where were Aragorn and the others? She moved and turned to look for them, they were nowhere in sight. Okay can we say creepy? She thought, okay why she was here, ooh wait a second, to find Merry and Pippin. Ha she knew she wouldn't just pop up here for no reason! She got down and held Silvermane's reins leading him through the forest, she needed to find, uh a walking talking tree, with two little midgets in his arms uh branches. Then find the guy in white. Yup well, this seemed a lot crazier and harder than she thought. Now thinking about it the forest was really big, and well she had no one else to help her cover ground. No, she needed to find her friends; she could not let them die. She walked for an hour until she heard something move. She looked uh okay, so maybe it was a squirrel or something. Then it moved again, no it was to big to be squirrel. It past through two trees, she saw white.

"Saruman…" she whispered, and then took out her sword.

She stood and centered herself to that any attack from any side, she could and hit with her knife, in less than two seconds. She waited, it moved again, but she did not move. She closed her eyes, and listened. He moved again to her right, he was now coming closer, on the count of three, one, two, thr, he appeared a white blinding flash came to her eyes, she felt her sword burn in her hands, and she felt energy and a very pissed off power arise, no she thought, no I don't need you, and forced it down. She grabbed her axe and threw it at him. He moved a stick looky thingy at it, it fell, then she shot an arrow, it too fell before him. He was taking big steps and closing on her, Silvermane bucked and moved closer to her. She was now able to grab her weapons easily. One by one, she aimed and threw them; each one failed, and fell before his feet. She then stood, and looked to the flash, the light, she was being taken over. It was like she, was pushed back behind a layer, no matter how much she fought, she could not get past it, she could not or hear what her other self did. Nothing she felt nothing. It was then she let out a scream, whatever this thing was, it could not control her no, she broke free of its power, and she fell to the ground. The white light faded and he walked towards her, she looked to see his cloak in white, she rose silently, she was going to die.

Her eyes became level with his face; it was that man, the man who she had tried to save, and the man who had fallen, into the darkness. His eyes were kind and gentle. He looked at her, his eyes lightened at her appearance.

"Power without control, I see your fears…..lady Aèrindil."

Dawn as much as she wished she hadn't gasped,

"Its you, you, its you! I can't remember your name, well so for now you're going to be called you, who dress in white after Labor Day!" He looked at her strangely

"You fight hard lady Aèrindil, against your powers, never giving into them, you must go now, I fear more orcs or approaching us at the southern border, I must wait here, for your three other companions. Go now kill the beasts who seek to bring evil, upon this land."

He touched her with his staff, wand thing. She felt strength and warmth spread throughout her body, and now she wore a dark black cape, with a veil that showed only her eyes. She looked at this man, and did not ask questions, she left and headed south.

--------------------

Aragorn and the others rode towards where the smoke rose. They had stopped and turned back to pick up some of the numerous weapons Dawn had left behind. They galloped towards the curling smoke; they found just what Éomer had told them, a smoking pit of ashes and bodies of orcs. Gimli dug through the ashes, looking for signs of their friends, and found a belt, that was given to them in Lothórlien. Aragorn fell to the ground and screamed in anger. The fellowship had been indeed in vain. Legolas hand went on his shoulder. He looked at the ground, and then saw an imprint; he put his hands on it.

"A hobbit lay here……..and the other here." He put his hand against the same looking imprint, he then saw drag marks, "they crawled…there hands were bound." He ran towards something a found a tiny piece of rope. "There bounds were cut…..they ran over here." He saw the imprints of their feet, and the imprints of an orc, "they were followed." But he ran watching the tracks and then with anticipation said, "the tracks lead away from the battle." He stopped abruptly at the forest edge, "into Fangorn forest." They were alive yes, but Gimli spoke

"Fangorn, what madness drove them there?"

Aragorn turned and he did not care what the forest was, they were in there. He walked into the forest; they walked for two hours carefully following the orcs tracks and hobbit tracks. Gimli stopped at a bush and took a black liquid off the tree, and tasted it, he spitted it out,

"ORC blood!"

Aragorn halted there were another set of tracks, the soil was disrupted, and these tracks were long and big

"These are strange tracks."

He was gazing at them when Gimli pulled on his tunic, he complained of the air being too close in here. It was what Legolas said that caught his attention,

"This forest is old…very old……….full of memory……….and anger."

They heard silent groans and the movement of leaves and branches. Gimli took out his axe and began to turn in a circle, listening in fear at the sounds. Aragorn looked at him, the axe, the tree were thinking they had come to cut them down, in a commanding voice did he say,

"Gimli lower your axe!"

Gimli did and then put both hands up apologetically. They continued slowly, it was Legolas saw movement and whispered to Aragorn,

"Aragorn something is out there?" his eyes began to narrow as he looked for more signs of movement

Aragorn said quietly, "what do you see?"

Legolas looks left then straight ahead, "the white wizard approaches." he looks left again.

Gimli and the others walk slowly towards each other, as Aragorn slowly begins to whisper,

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us."

Aragorn grips his sword; Legolas runs a hand through the feathers of his arrow. Aragorn says quietly,

"We must be quick."

They turned quickly then came a white light. Legolas let his arrow fly it the man blocked it, and then Gimli threw his axe it went into a tree, Aragorn raised his sword and it burned his hands. The man stood silently, the brilliant light surrounding him. He spoke

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."

Aragorn knew then that Saruman had seen them and commandingly echoed Gandalf, puffing out his chest importantly,

"Where are they?"

"They passed this way; the day before yesterday….they met someone they did not expect. Does this comfort you?"

Aragorn was not comforted he then again asked

"Who are you?…..SHOW YOURSELF!"

The light faded, and there stood an old man, wrapped in white, his long white hair and beard combed, he held a white staff, he looked into the tired and wise eyes of Gandalf. Aragorn stood in shock,

"It cannot be…..you fell."

"Through fire and water, on the lowest dungeon on the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog. Until at last I threw down my enemy, and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness then took me; I stayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and each day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

Aragorn stepped forward, he thought his eyes deceived him and said in a son like tone

"Gandalf?"

Gandalf turned his eyes twinkled in recognition "Gandalf? Yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name"

Gimli said in cheerful voice,

"Gandalf!"

Gandalf then turned to them, smiling softly, with his eyes dancing in mirth

"I am Gandalf the White now. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." He made a movement to leave then looked south for a second, and hesitated, and then called for Shadowfax, the king of all horses. It was then Legolas spoke,

"Gandalf, did you see, a young girl pass through here? She would be cloaked in black, and riding a magnificent black beast and…"

"I did indeed see her, she is taking care of some business for me…..we will see her soon….very soon"

He paused and then looked at their puzzled faces and then closed his eyes briefly,

"Yes, I see her now; I have yet to thank her." He snorted and smiled, before his face became serious again, and his brow furrowed into concentration.

"We ride now to Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."

-----------------...

Dawn rode through the forest and came upon an orc party, they were cutting down trees. She galloped towards them and raised her axe. She jumped off horse and began to examine the now dead 20 orcs. She found one with many arrows and quickly gathered them. She continued to walk Silvermane closely following her. She smiled she never really had any pets growing up, but horses, damn those things were loyal to the end, better than puppies! She gathered all the weapons she could find and use, and took some of her own that were now useless and threw them on the ground. She then mounted her horse, and rode out towards the sunlight. The sun it was so beautiful, hmmm, two years in darkness, you could never catch her complaining about how hot it was. She walked idly. Till she stepped in some liquid, she looked down to see another dying man; she fell into the pond like size of blood, and took his hand in hers. He looked into her eyes, and gave her a last squeeze of his hand, and he shut his eyes, he was dead. She held him; she placed his weapon in his hand. Then she saw it, a thing it had blood all over it, she picked it up, it was a sword, it had a symbol of an eye. Uh okay, she thought, and it was a good sword, it had some language written on the handle, but she picked it up anyway, and put it on her belt. Then she heard it, the steps of horses. She looked at herself, covered in his blood, great she looked like a mass murder. She looked westwards, there came a small company, they were men, bearing the horse flag. Assholes she thought, well they couldn't take her now, she was innocent. But she had just done the same thing, that's it no more sympathy towards a dying man, she thought silently and turned to leave, wait she looked up again, these were not the same men. For one they were a lot less men, and where was the tall sweaty guy? She stood waiting for them; she could not force herself to move. They came upon her, a man jumped from his horse, and grabbed her, damn those rules about not killing your own kind!

"The masked rider!"

He threw her to the ground, and then in a matter of seconds, they were tying her. Once again, all her weapons were removed. Damn it! She thought silently, those two fucking daggers! The men went through the same dilemma, they eventually just threw her over Silvermane put a nuce around his neck, and then tied her to Silvermane, and yet again her shirt, showing must of her cleavage, was left open. They rode to Edoras. When they arrived, she was brought into the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There sat a man, or what use to be one, he was old, and hairy, pasty looking. He muttered stuff, pyscho she thought. Then appeared another man, she spoke without thinking

"Damn boy, when was the last time you washed your hair? Head and Shoulders boy!"

He looked at her, he had a really pale face, and really, I mean really greasy hair. His brown eyes jerked towards cold and sneeringly, his lips looked a tinge of blue and he wore a big puffy like black coat. He looked at her with great curiosity.

"Emas, why do you bring forth this _girl_?"

Oh he was so lucky she didn't have her hands free, he said girl like she was lower than dirt, or she would have bitch-slapped him so hard. Her eyes met his, he was evil, you could tell just by looking at him, ugly little mother. She thought, and then the guy who brought her in said

"She is a servant of Sauron, we found her at the edge of the forest, and she stood near one of our fallen men."

"Many orcs tribes talk of her; she is the masked rider, killing those who disobey her dark lord. She rides a black horse, and is always cloaked in black; they call her a daughter of the Nazguls. She carries a Nazgul blade, with the eye of Sauron. Her weapons are great and numerous, probably gathered from the victims she has killed."

She moved to speak, but that greasy guy spoke first.

"Silence her." He paused a cloth was pushed into her mouth, and tied around her head.

"You are a puny girl, what is Sauron thinking? Sending a lady to kill?"

He paused her eyes never left his, she showed no fear, he thought. But she was not a servant of Sauron or Saruman. She was in fact, pure innocent, you could see it in her face, in her eyes. But she was to his advantage, what better way to redeem himself in the eyes of the soliders and of the people, then to have, this girl, punished for her crimes. He paced back and forth

"What to do, what to do….awe yes, here is what we shall do, do you feel like telling us of your dark lords plans?"

He looked at her; she stared into his eyes with great hatred.

"I guess you mean to take your secrets to the grave, do not fear though, we will give you a chance to live, maybe some switches on the back, or whatever our henchman can think of, will make you speak."

He smiled cruelly at her; Dawn wanted nothing more than to spit in his face. He flicked his wrist,

"Take her to the dungeons, to the executioner; let him think of a fit punishment, for a traitor such as this."

The doors opened and she was led down the stairs into a dark staircase. She was thrown down the remaining stairs, and hit the floor. Her legs and hands were bound, and she tried to scream, but the cloth didn't let her do much. Someone then grabbed her arms, and threw her towards a wall; she hit it, well yet again, another black bruise. Her wrists were then fitted with metal like handcuffs; they faced her towards the wall, and cuffed her legs. He moved to take off her shit, hell no, throwing her against a wall is one thing, but taking off her shirt, I think not! He touched the ties in front of her shirt and stepped back,

"She is a woman, fetch Lady Éowyn."

Dawn let out a deep sigh, she turned her head, to see a young woman, she had blond hair, and she wore a green dress. Her eyes were sad; she looked at Dawn, and then quickly turned away.

"You called master executioner?"

"My lady, this traitor"

"And what is her crime?" Eowyn looked at him with a deadly glare,

"A rider of Sauron, the daughter of the Nazguls"

Silence

"She is too be punished, but she is a woman, I cannot undress her."

Éowyn, looked at her, then bent down and began to undo her top, Dawn's hope faded, when she had first seen this woman, she found great trust in her eyes, great good. Dawn watched as she untied, her eyes never met hers. She removed the cloth that had been tied around her head, and yet she left on the black veil. Éowyn did glance at her necklace, and then called for a blanket, she covered, her front side, and stepped back, she hesitated for a moment, as she Dawn look at her and then turn her head back to the wall. Éowyn realized it was a young girl, how could she possibly be in work for Sauron? The executioner raised his thick leather whip, and it her back, Éowyn jumped at the sign of it hitting her back, she did not scream though, she was one of the few who did not scream, her body stiffened, and her jaw locked, she did not turn head, but looked only at the wall. Éowyn could not take seeing that girl, the look on her face, the look she given her. She left quickly.

Every time the whip came down, she felt it, her back sliced open; the warm blood began to trickle down her back. Every 5 whips did he ask,

"Do you know wish to speak? Admit you are Sauron's servant." She said nothing, and the first time she turned her head to meet his and the looked into his eyes, he was not enjoying this either, but like the rest of these people in this city, they were all too scared to stand up towards that greasy guy. She felt another slash hit her back. Then there was a momentary stop, in which the executioner asked the question again, and then asked for another whip. She felt this one too ten seconds later, it was thicker than the last one, and it had spikes or something on it. She bit her tongue, she could not scream, she could not give in.


	14. Chapter 14

Belongs to Tolkien and Whedon,

Reviews are adored, more reviews prompt more chapters

Any who I don't like this chapter, its just doesn't read right, the second book, sweet Jesus is it great, its only 15 pages, but still when you read the first couple of chapters, its off to a good start. I outlined the whole thing on paper, including family trees, and misc. info, so if you guys did have any questions, I could most likely answer them quicker. The second is more of my creation but with some borrowed characters. Clearly most of its mine, when you read the first chapter. It ties off this all the unanswered questions from this book. I really like it, maybe I'll be posting the first chapter kind of a like a sneak preview if anyone is interested. Depending on how many of you respond, and/or show interest in the book, the title gives a lot away, I'm trying to revise it.

Chapter 14 The Price of Silence

Aragorn watched as they arrived in Edoras, a banner of fell from the palace. There stood a young maiden, a daughter of kings. He looked to at the people they were clad in black, there were no smiles or cheer any any of their faces. It was then Gimli, said

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard."

It was then that they stopped, there in the sunlight, stood a young girl, her face hidden in the sunlight.

---------------------...

"Enough!"

He lazily said, although clearly enjoying the sight before him, Grima Wormtongue as he descended the steps,

"She has not spoken yet?"

He looked at the girl, whose eyes were already locked on him; she still showed no signs of pain or fear. He laughed manically as he walked towards her, a cloth was wrapped around her chest, and it was beginning to fall, slowly revealing her chest. He stared at her.

"Dress her! What punishments have you done to this girl?" he said keeping his eyes cold eyes locked on her silky body that was quivering and her muscles tense.

"She has been whipped, and she has been stretched, she has not yet spoken, her arm has been crushed, she refuses to speak, or scream. She shows nothing." The executioner said in dismay, pity and awe.

"Yes, tis more proof, she is indeed a servant of Sauron, no mortal being could face such torture, without once letting out a scream." Grima turned around replied his voice dripping with kindness and sarcasm.

He put his filthy hand on her chin and arched her head slightly so he could gaze into the eyes, of this girl. Dawn looked at him with the greatest pissed off Dawn look she could muster. They had taken her off the whip, and then placed her on ropes, each hand and leg tied separately, then they began to slowly tighten the ropes, asking her the same question, she said nothing. It was like having her body be slowly torn apart, inch by inch. Then after that, finding it did not work they took her right arm, and bound it to a table. Then her whole body, was bound, he took a hammer like thing, raised it above his head, and asked her the same question, and then he slammed it down on her arm, she heard it crack. She swallowed hard, the urge to scream.

"Take her to the people, let her hands hang out, no platform below her, let her dangle, stay like that for night."

He took her head, and threw off her veil, looking into her face, pulling her hair behind her shoulders, as they began to soak into the cuts on her back, her face showed no sign of pain or emotion, besides the cruel and harsh signs of loathing etched on her face.

"Such a pretty face, to be wasted on such an evil being."

Finally she did it, finally all those lessons from Spike did she get to do it, she hacked a big yellow green luggie in his face, he wiped it off, and then looked at her, he grinded his teeth. He raised his hand and slapped her.

"Continue to whip her as well."

With that she was dragged off, near the entrance of the city, they tied her hands to a piece of wood and raised her, this probably were they hung people. Her hands were bound, then the platform was removed, the drop snapped at both of her arms, her broken arm felt the pain the most, she dangled, when she felt the whip hit her back. She would not scream and would not answer. After all the whippings she felt herself pulling out at the ropes trying to give some balance to other arm, that was numb now and her hand a slight tings of blue. For hours upon hours did people pass they never stopped to stare only a quick glance and every time the whip hit her back, did the people wince or jump slightly. For 5 hours she hung, until she felt nothing.

………………………………...

They all stopped and watched as the crack of a whip hit her back, there was no scream, there was nothing. But another crack of the whip against her body. Aragorn shuddered, what could possibly deserved this much torment? Legolas could not look at the body; he turned his eyes, and felt a tear slid down his cheek. Gimli watched as the whip cracked again, jumping slightly as he watched it being raised again. Then the man asked her to admit she was a servant of Sauron. Gimli then said in pity, as he watched the thick leather whips with tiny spikes on three of its attachments fly onto her back.

"That girl shows great strength."

Gandalf spoke first, pushing Shadowfax forward clarity had suddenly struck him.

"STOP!"

The whipped stopped in motion, and then it continued down on its way, Gandalf screamed again to stop. But the whip cracked against the girl's back. Then it happened, a scream was let out, a scream of pain, sadness, anger, and utter failure. It was then Gandalf pushed Shadowfax towards the man, and knocked him off the platform. He cut loose the bonds, and the girl fell onto the ground, a cloud of dust surrounded her as she landed, as Dawn propped herself up with her good arm, the dust and soil burning her back. They all dismounted their horses. As they approached, they saw a familiar black suit, with bloodstain, a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. Legolas bent down quickly, and held her.

"Lady Dawn?"

He touched her arm, it was broken, and he felt the blood seeping through the back of her shirt. Her eyes did not meet his. Instead, they gazed at Gandalf. Aragorn could not move, here lay his daughter, she had been tortured. He could not move and he felt anger rise through him, Gimli, held him back, as he looked towards the executioner who had been whipping her.

"You." Dawn said, she looked into the kind eyes of that man.

"Yes it is me, Gandalf the White."

Gandalf smiled kindly at her, and then spoke to her inside her head,

"Thank-you for returning me to my rightful place."

"I knew you had to be here, you were too important to die," she said looking at him and he nodded his head

She sighed and looked into Legolas's eyes, and she reached her hand up and stroked his face, he took his hand and put it over hers. He lifted her in his arms, he walked towards his horse and with his one free hand, and he got on. He laid her, so that she sat with her feet dangling on the left side of the horse, and she leaned against his right arm. She smiled kindly at him, as she attempted to sit up. She whistled, and there appeared a black horse bursting through the stable doors, with ropes tied around his neck,

"If you don't mind Legolas, Silvermane, doesn't really like it, when I'm with another guy."

She got down from the horse, as she held her arm, and then slowly with the assistance of Gandalf seated herself on her horse. She felt the biggest wound on her right side, which had never fully healed. From the attacks of the 50 orcs on her and Haldir, slowly open and begin to bleed, she leaned over and clutched her hand to her side. Then not to show any signs of pain she patted his neck and looked at Gandalf, her eyes narrowed and Gandalf saw her great determination. With that, Gandalf rode on, followed by Dawn then by the others. Aragorn looked at the palace and saw the woman stood there no more. As they approached, Gandalf turned to her,

"Lady Aèrindil, maybe its best that you stay here."

They all looked at her uncertainly; he had called her the key's name. But she shook her head.

"Gandalf, they never saw my face, they never even bothered to let me talk." She replied dangerously not willing to be left behind, she wanted to face Grima again. Gandalf nodded pulling on his gray cloak, as he handed her a black cloak, to cover the slashes that were still bleeding profusely. As she slid it over herself, Gandalf's hand touched her hand, whispering silently as warmth spread throughout Dawn's numbing body, the pain slightly subsided.

Gandalf looked at her for a second and then smiled; she nodded thanks in return unable to smile. He then wrapped himself tightly in the gray cloak to hide his white robes. They followed him up the stairs there they met a group of soldiers. Gandalf smiled kindly,

"Ah"

The man hesitatingly says,

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame... By order of - Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf turns to them, Dawn watches as countless weapons are handed over, and she had none so well no worries there! Gimli reluctantly handed over his axe. It was then she felt Legolas brush against her, his hand founds her; he laced his fingers in it, and smiled gently. After all, she had just seen and been through; she could not help but go a slight shade of pink.

It was then Hama said,

"Your staff?"

Gandalf looked at it sadly, and then she watched as Legolas and the others eyes turned towards him. Gandalf then pretend to not understand

"Hmmm?"

Dawn moved forward, and slid her arm in his open one; he then slowly shifted his weight so he leaned on her. Looking like an old tired man, then innocently said, "Mm. Oh. You would not part an old man from his - walking stick?"

The man looked at him, and then turned away cha ching, a wizard needs his staff to do spells, idiot. She saw Gandalf wink at the others, and had to suppress an urge to laugh. They entered and Hama bowed, then left to the other side, she saw her greasy guy, then lowered her head, her hair covering her eyes. It was then Grima whispers to the king.

"My Lord. Gandalf the Grey is coming. He is a herald of woe."

Herald of woe my ass she though silently, I'll give you a heraldess of woe. It was then Gandalf said in a booming voice.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-King."

Awe so that was the old-farts name, she looked to see creepy guys following them on the side of the hall, she still kept her head bent low, and unlinked her arms with Gandalf's and fell back, to where the others stood gazing at them creepy guys too. Grima again whispers to Théoden,

"He is not welcome." Dawn resisted the urge to run up there and knee him in the balls. Something she never really thought about using, it was a strict rule of Buffy's never knee a guy in the balls, unless you have too. Damn those rules! The old fart then spoke somewhat grumbly like

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?"

Stormcrow? Hmm…how many names did Gandalf have? He looks at Grima and he nods his head in approval. Patting his shoulder in agreement like a little child.

"A just question my liege"

He walks forth, _oh come a little closer, and I'll will finally get my chance! _Grima stops much of to the disappoint of Dawn. She keeps her head down.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Láthspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Gandalf turns his eyes to him and then authoritatively said,

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm"

Up till that point his staff had been somewhat hidden behind his cloak. It was then he pulled it out. Grima began to shake and backed off, pointing to the guards for help as his beady eyes jerked back to the men in the hall to Gandalf.

"His staff!…..I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

It was then those filthy little bastards came after them. They continued to fight, Dawn glanced over at Legolas he threw his a punch out, and damn he looked sexy, whoops beside the point. She kicked a guy in his face, and then one came up behind her, and hit her right side, it began to bleed heavily, she gave him a swift punch in the nose, he fell back clutching it. She then placed her hand over side, and followed the others as they walked behind Gandalf. Thank-full that no one looked back, to see the blood seeping through her black shirt. She looked over, saw Aragorn take the last down guy, and watched as the few guards who were faithful to the king held back. Including Hama. She then saw to her great disappoint that Gimli had pinned Grima to the floor with his foot, and growled and said,

"I would stay here if I were you."

Gandalf approached the chair and said sadly

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows."

The old-fart turned away his eyes, and Gandalf close his eyes, put up his hand, and said,

"Harken to me! I release you from the spell."

There was a silence, oh talk about a climax, then an vile laugh came from the kings lips. Uh was that suppose to happen? Then that laugh it was so familiar, Gandalfs eyes open. The voice says

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"

Gandalf threw back his gray cloak, a blinding white light appears, and the old-fart is thrown back to seat in dismay. It was then, she felt his eyes fall on her, and then they returned quickly to Gandalf. The very moment his eyes had fallen on her, she felt a sharp pain and she began to bleed more. She began to feel dizzy and concentrated on Gandalf as she felt herself slowly falling. Gandalf then in a incensed tone says,

"I shall draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

His thruster his staff forward making the king squirm. It was then Éowyn appeared she ran towards the king, with great fear in her eyes. Dawn withdrew her hand from her side and grabbed her, she grabbed her arm, and then tries to focus on her face and said with much effort,

"Wait!"

She leaned on Éowyn, for support, Éowyn held her, and she looked at the man in the chair with great love and fear. The voice then said,

"If I go, Théoden dies."

Gandalf threw his staff forward making the chair quiver, and boldly said,

"You did not kill ME... you will not kill HIM!"

It was then she recognized the voice, it was the voice of the other wizard, the one Elrond told her about, Saruman.

"Rohan is mine!"

Gandalf said again, "be gone!"

With that, he was thrown back into his chair a third time. Then it was like seeing a Saruman face being withdraw. Like in the movie the mummy when Imhotep lost his immortality, strange she should think that of that movie, but then again that guy, wait come back to reality gloat over guys later! She thought.

Théoden let out a moan and slumps forward in his seat. Éowyn began to struggle against Dawns grasp, she releases her. Dawn wobbling slightly as she tried to focus on standing straight. Éowyn runs to her uncle's side as he falls. Théoden raises his head and his face begins to transform gradually into that of a much younger-looking man. Clarity and recognition return to his eyes. Dawn saw the golden like hair appear, and then well he couldn't be called old-fart anymore, so I guess I will call him Théoden, no I like Theo better, she thought silently, king Theo. He is looking intently at Éowyn and puts his hand on her face,

"I know your face. Éowyn? Éowyn!"

She puts her hand over his, and begins to cry, he looks around Gandalf in a friendly and I told you I could kick his ass tone said,

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

He stands with the help of Éowyn, his hands shake as he says,

"Dark have been my dreams of late."

Gandalf looks at his trembling hands, and then says,

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better ...if they grasped your sword."

Hama runs and brings his sword, he touches the handle, and then his hand relaxes and he takes the sword out of the sheath, and holds it up. His eyes turn to Grima. He walks towards him, she felt a deep rush of blood surge out of her shirt, and she let out a little gasp, and bent over, luckily everyone eyes were fixed on Grima and Theoden. She looked down towards the floor there stood a little puddle of blood. She removed her hand from her side, it was completely covered in her magenta blood, the spell Gandalf had provided was warring off, as she felt sharp pains with every movement, her back was on fire, her arm shooting pain to her shoulder. She moved slowly as everyone else followed the screaming Grima as he was being dragged out. She followed them slowly every step feeling as if she was going to collapse. Grima falls down the steps, wait did he? She really couldn't see straight. He then said, oh cool she could still hear the greasy little bastard.

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" he pleaded.

She then heard Théoden angrily say, "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

Grima then said like a little girl, "Send me not from your side."

Punk, she thought silently if only she could see and walk straight, he would be running for mercy, she heard Théoden raise his sword, and then heard the rush of footsteps, and then uh..That voice…it was Aragorn.he calmly said

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

Grima than ran probably like a little girl, it was then Théoden puzzled asked,

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

Her head began to sway as she leaned on the pillar. Falling against it with a thud, an aching pain was sent throughout her body, as her legs quivered under her weight. Spots were making themselves known, as her blurred visions were being invaded by spots of various colors. She heard people begin to walk back to the golden hall, she turned, it was then she forced herself to see straight, her eyes focused on Éowyn, she was walking back when Théoden looked at her, and in a father tone,

"Éowyn, you are bleeding?"

All eyes fell on Éowyn, she looked down at her arm, and it was covered in red blood. Dawn turned so she was hid behind the pillar. Éowyn looked at her arm, then tried to look for a cut, but her mind turned back to when the girl had grabbed her arm. She looked for her, she was not present,

"Oh so it is, its nothing I just heard all the noise, and I cut myself with a knife, its nothing, I'll go to tend to it."

She walked quickly away, passing one of the walls, there stood the young girl, and her hand clutched over her right side, and blood was seeping through her hand. Éowyn raised her eyes to the girls face, she met the same blue eyes, and she had met that morning in the dungeon. Her eyes met hers, Dawn looked at her, and well there was no way to hide from her. It was then her three companions came closer and closer towards the pillar, Éowyn watched as the girl became worried and she pushed herself into a standing position. Grasping her blood stained clothing, her eyes shaking with fear, as she slightly stumbled trying to maintain a posture. Éowyn looked at the three men approaching than back at the girl, and she walked quickly over towards her. The three men came upon the two young woman, they stopped. Éowyn had placed herself right in front of Dawn so that her body was hidden and only her face could be seen. Éowyn sensed their appearance, and then in a loud and soft voice did she say,

"My lady, would you like to change your attire?"

Dawn looked at the Éowyn and then shook her head firmly, then Éowyn took her arm linked into Dawn's and her long green dress robed covered Dawn's bleeding wound, and Éowyn walked quickly away, leading Dawn to her room. Legolas watched in great suspicion, how strange it was, to see lady Dawn take such a quick liking Éowyn, when only a few minutes before she was being tortured by this very city. Aragorn eyes did not follow Éowyn and Dawn but he looked at the fresh bloodstain pillar, in which Dawn had leaned against.


	15. Chapter 15

I was a little sadden by the few interest that was shown in the second book, that is almost entirely of my creation, (can you tell I pride myself on this fact?) I love to post and read reviews in my e-mail, I look at that stats of my story its doing very well consistent numbers but only so little reviews? Any who I do want to thank my readers, those of you who have me one favorite story, author, or author alert page. The privilege and acknowledgement are relished and enjoyed thoroughly. I love reviews and some criticsm not flaming but just pointed out mistakes or suggestions. Besides grammar, if you want to proofread my chapters by all means tell me, I will definitely send them to you in advance. As for now Spell Check is my favorite feature on Word. This chapter is long and my rambling is may not or may be read by few or all of you. So enjoy review, you'll understand the chapter name eventually.

Chapter 15 The Jewels of Men and Objects of Life

Gandalf took the heavy task of telling the king who had been out of the world for to long the dark news, as they walked to Théoden son's graves, with heavy hearts. While the three hunters prepared to eat and were bathed and given fresh clothes. Dawn sat on a chair looking out through window upon the rolling hills of Rohan. Dawn had been unable to even remotely walk but to the staircase, before her weight had given out on her. Her right side did concern her, but not as much as any movement of her arms, back, or neck sent scores of throbbing muscles in protest. She had been leaning against the chair in the girl's room for an hour. Her face glossy with cold sweat, her eyes red underlined by the blackness of her skin. Her nails were a slight tinge of purple lacking oxygen, as Dawn focused on the ceiling trying to overcome the various problems of her vision. Éowyn began to untie Dawn's shirt, Dawn quickly grabbed her hand, and then said,

"Where I come from we usually undress, and redress ourselves"

She began to untie her blouse, and then she saw Éowyn watching her. Uh a little on the lesbo side, she thought, and turned around, so she wasn't facing her. Éowyn then turned and began to pull out dresses, none of which fit Dawn.

"Alright maybe I could just I don't know walk around nude." She laughed softly, stopping quickly as pain shot throughout her torso, and Éowyn turned around at her, and looked at her as if she was some crazed serial murder. It was then Éowyn began to talk as she putting away her dresses.

"I'm very sorry, Lady Dawn, for all that you have been through here. I knew you could not in the servitude of Sauron. I'm sorry that you faced all that pain, I am even sorrier that none of us ever even challenged Grima."

Dawn looked at her, she really did mean what she said, and it was a sad expression both of happiness and of grief. It was eerie to see Eowyn in such a manner. She wrapped a blanket around her and then hugged Éowyn, you could tell it was something she wasn't use too as she slowly raised her arms to wrap them around her as well. It was then Dawn thought about her horse, then the things the horse carried. Pulling away quickly, feeling the marks on her pain scream in protest, settling to a whisper when she held still.

"Aw! Silvermane!……Could you get someone to get all the uh what did it look like again, the pack with the leaf on it, it has some extra clothes in it!."

Éowyn looked at her, this girl was strange, but it was easy to see why so many cared for her. She smiled and sent someone to get it. It was then Dawn began to ask questions about Rohan, and then she asked about everything, why they were so good with horses, and other such questions. Éowyn did her best to answer most of the questions, but she could not help but laugh, when she accidentally called Grima the greasy bastard. Éowyn tended to her wounds, she put a soothing liquid on the slashes on her back, even wrapped her arm where she had been suspected of bleeding. Then she began to wonder how to tend to her right side. When Dawn looked down at her necklace, it was blue, a fluorescent blue….

"Holy crap, is that's stuff!"

Éowyn watched as Dawn fumbled with her necklace then she took it off, and began to talk to herself, her blue eyes dancing in mirth.

"Now if I could just figure out how this works….maybe it's a drop…no there's no hole…oh it can be unscrewed…okay maybe not….stupid thing….Galadriel couldn't tell me how to use it could she? No cause then damn elves got be all mysterious….heaven forbid they give a healing necklace with instructions!"

She fumbled with the necklace and would mutter something occasionally, as she peered at the necklace with great determination, firm on finding out how it works. She was trying to unscrew it, when Éowyn moved forward to help, her movement brought such shock to her, that she dropped the necklace and it hit her right side. Sinking into her skin, a sky blue radiated around her side, warmth spread to her torso, Dawn gasped in shocked, and fell forwards, although the blood had stopped she felt if not more tired than before, massaging her temples. For several minutes trying to catch her breath, as if, it took more energy from her than healing her. Dawn face suddenly contorted into a hideous grin, Éowyn let out a little gasp, and she looked into the face of a pleased Dawn,

"So that's how it works!"

--------------------

Dawn was putting the necklace on again, when they saw a young girl come in with three packs, followed by another who carried an arm full of weapons. Then by another with more weapons. Dawn smiled meekly,

"Maybe I got a little too carried away."

Éowyn looked at most of the weapons they were made from elves, simply enough. She watched as Dawn sat on the floor and began to empty out the bags. Throwing things over her solider. She kept saying

"To keep, to throw, to give."

This continued for several minutes, when Dawn opened another pack,

"Ha here it is, she pulled out two garments. One being a black suit like the one she had previously worn, the other was a beautiful white dress, with elves shoes. She then began to fidget with the dress, her eyes in wonder. Éowyn laughed,

"You do not wear these often do you?"

"I'm not much for dresses, I prefer the good all pants with a tank top."

She smiled, it was then she realized however, Éowyn had no idea what those were.

"Uh forget I said that."

Much to Dawns complaint Éowyn dressed her. She nodded in approval as they walked out, Éowyn noticed Dawn did not walk in such a formal way, she smiled, and her walk was free, no matter how many troubles she had just had. Dawn kept a constant conversation going, and her jokes and comments about the men often made her laugh till her side ached. Dawn didn't like the idea of how uncomfortable she was feeling around Eowyn so she filled it with her mindless babble, Eowyn seemed to enjoy Willow talk. Lessening Dawn's feeling of foreboding in staying in the city, knowing now that Grima was gone. They walked into the golden hall, Éowyn in the fits of laughter, hands clutched to her side. Dawn was in the midst of telling a joke, when they walked into the great hall, to see Gimli holding Legolas's bow, and Legolas instructing him how to hold it properly. Dawn stopped as if she had walked into someone screwing each other on her mom's bed. She smiled and suppressed the urge to call Gimli a hypocrite. Legolas watched her walk in, she was beautiful wearing a white gown, her hair combed and pulled lightly black, she was smiling, and although her arm was wrapped, for thanks to Galadriels blue liquid it had not been broken and somewhat mended. Her eyes felt immediately on Legolas, he could not resist the urge to go over and talk to her. He walked quickly away from Aragorn and the others, he came to breathless to Dawn.

"Lady Dawn, may I…" Legolas did not know what to say, he looked around the room and spotted Gimli slowly putting away the bow and arrows. "May I ask that you show me your archery expertise?"

Her eyes shined, she locked her arm into his, and quickly dragged him towards, Gimli.

"Gimli, would you mind if we use these?"

"Of course not lassie."

"Could you go and stand over there, Gimli, really quick, please!"

Gimli looked at her hesitatingly and went over and stood in front of a wooden wall,

"A little to the left, wait that's good, okay now spread you arms out, and lift them up, now spread your fingers apart…yup right there….uh spread your legs apart too, yup like that. Okay hold on a second."

She ran and grabbed an apple and ran towards Gimli a placed it on top of his head, then ran to back towards where Legolas stood. Gimli looked uneasily at the way she held her bow. Aragorn noted how she held just like Arwen had. She must have taught her he silently thought, and then turned himself, and lit his pipe and watched Dawn. Carefully observing her nimble movements without any signs of pain expressed on her features. Aragorn was sure she was injured, and in no way could she heal so quickly, Dawn was consciously hiding her pain. Gimli then spoke,

"Uh lassie, what do you plan on doing with me?"

"If I were you Gimli I wouldn't move an inch.," said Dawn as she lined her arrow with her bow. Gimli gulped she let the first arrow fly it hit the apple directly above his head. Legolas's eyes lit up, and Aragorn sat abruptly. Gimli laughed and said,

"Is that all lassie?"

"Hmmm…"

Dawn said and in mere seconds did nine arrows fly. One arrow landed in between each of Gimli's separated fingers. The last arrow flew and hit right below, Gimli's outstretched legs. Gimli looked down, he shakily said,

"You almost hit me in my jewels lassie."

Dawn laughed and looked at the shocked of expressions of the many people in the room. Obviously, they had never seen a female be so good. She watched as Gimli stepped back and looked at the bows lodged into the wood. She breathed a sigh of approval, and then handed Legolas his bow, and walked back towards Éowyn. Aragorn could not help but laugh, this girl, was probably a better warrior than he was. It was then the cheer was cut brief as Gandalf came bursting through the doors with two little bodies in his arms.

------------------------------

Later they sat the two bodies had been that of children a little boy Éothain and a tiny little girl Freda. Someone brings in soup and sets it before them. Dawn sits next to the little girl and runs her fingers through her hair. _She is so little_, she thought silently. It was Éowyn who then spoke she had changed her clothing and was dressed in black, she faced her uncle and said,

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through the westfold, burning as they go: rick, cot and tree."

The little girl asked for mother. Dawn watched as Éowyn wrapped a blanket around her. Gandalf sat on the right hand side of King Theo. Where Grima once sat, he was speaking to Théoden, in a voice that could be heard, by those who sat in the hall,

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children."

Gandalf leans forward and says, drawing his hand on top of Theo's in reassurance and leadership.

"You must fight."

Aragorn looked and saw that Gandalf was getting nowhere with Theoden he then said,

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."

Théoden waved his hand dismissing the idea, as he stood,

"He is 3,000 leagues away. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn faced him, dropping his pipe keeping a very calm voice. Dawn knew as the fellowship knew, you knew Aragorn was angry when he yelled and expressed his anger. You knew Aragorn was risking it all when he became silent and stayed calm in a dire situation. Dawn saw that he was still trying to convince him to fight,

"Open war is upon rather you would risk it or not." Calmly again, his eyes narrowed in defiance.

Theoden hesitated for a moment and then rudely said,

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

After all they well Gandalf had done for him, he was not willing even to listen. Gandalf looked hopefully at him and said,

"Then what is the King's decision?"

"We will go to Helm's deep."

She saw everyone except for the people who lived in Rohan, were disappointed, she didn't mean but it just slipped,

"Uh, is Helm's deep is that where you guys go when your scared? Who thought of the name helm's deep anyway?"

Aragorn gave her an evil look, Gandalf smiled. But the majority of people frowned and looked sort of pissed. She put her head now, _good going Dawn_. Just then a loud burp erupted from Gimli, he was wiping his beard on his face, ugh that's so wrong.

---------------------------

It was after the meal did she see everyone head towards the stables. She looked at Legolas,

"We are leaving now?"

Legolas looked at her quickly then turned away. His thoughts of the loss of her company still controlling his heart and emotions as well as his speeches, actually the very sight of Dawn seemed to have a deadly stuttering mind wandering effect on his speech. As she walked by his side. Yes, Dawn in whole next to him also had a damaging effect on his movement, as his shoulder collided with a wall for the third time. As they followed, Aragorn and Gandalf to the stables when she heard Gandalf angrily say,

"Helm's deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King?"

It was then Aragorn who calmly replied, "He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"Oh so what now we agree with him?"

Dawn reprimanded, Gimli smiled at her.

Apparently, no one else but Gimli had heard her, that was good now they couldn't yell at her now, she then heard Gandalf say,

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses HAVE to hold."

He looked at Aragorn, waiting for him to give an answer that would as Gandalf looked effect the future of the world, Aragorn replied readily, "they will hold"

She had just come to Silvermane's stable and she was caressing him, she did not pay attention, but she did listen to what Gandalf said last,

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

With that he rode off, she watched him disappear out of the city. It was then they all headed back for the castle. Legolas was the last to leave. Dawn also had detrimental effects to his mind process, very slow reactions, she was there, he was suppose to be walking back right? He turned towards Dawn, he was about to put his hand on her shoulder, when his eyes closed and the air was sucked from his body, and he saw a blurry vision of someone laying in blood on the green hills, he saw her face, clarity and sadness struck him forcefully, as the air rushed back into his lungs, he knew now he had just saw the moment she….died…

---------------

He quickly turned away and left. Keeping his own thoughts to himself. Dawn was walking back into castle to gather the weapons she had decided to keep, she walked past to see Aragorn and Éowyn swords locked, her eyes were firm, his had a look, an I like you look. Arwen she thought breathlessly, and continued to gather her things. It had angered her beyond anything to see that look. Only such short time with Arwen, Dawn looked upon her highly with much respect. But with Eowyn the mindless babble had endured and she felt a sudden connection of interest in Eowyn, like she had to bring Eowyn out of her shell. She could hate neither of the girls, but Aragorn was torn and in this, she understood. She changed back into the black robes upon seeing Éowyn had too changed into a better traveling dress. She took her sword and put it on her belt, then the daggers, this time they went it her boots, _hahaha there will be no untying of clothes this time_. It was Gimli who saw here slide the daggers in her boots, he laughed heartily. She found her black cloak, and was swinging it over her head. She pulled the veil over her face, she took the case of arrows and threw it over her back, then she walked to Silvermane, nobody had really spoken to her, but now she was back into her old outfit, people eyed her suspiciously. She got up on Silvermane and was trotting out of the stable, when she met Legolas's eyes. She smiled at him, and threw down her hood, so that her hair blew in the wind. He did not look at her though, he continued on his way. She almost ran after him, but it was a little girl and her family that stopped her. They had no horse, and the mother was pregnant, and carrying a pack, and a tiny little girl. She stopped,

"Hey lady, why don't you have a horse?"

The woman stopped she was young about 24, she already looked tired,

"My husband is with Éomer and the many men who were banished from Rohan. He was a great horse trainer, his name was Akamunds."

She stopped, why did she recognize that name? She looked down at the woman who struggling, she looked at Silvermane. Akamunds yes that was it, Silvermane former trainer was Akamunds. Dawn rode to catch up with the woman. She jumped off the horse.

"My lady what is your name?"

She looked a little shocked to be called by such a formal tone, but replied

"Eraion, my lady, may I ask of yours?"

Dawn did not know why but she said,

"Aèrindil"

"Lady Aèrindil" repeated the little girl,

The woman smiled, and said

"This is my daughter Kili."

She smiled at the little girl. She then turned to the lady, as many people passed them, they looked worried, as if they would get left behind.

"Eraion, I know what I'm about to say will change your life forever….." Dawn looked into the eyes of a very worried wife how do your phrase the death of a loved one? What do you say to the one they loved the most? Especially if they died without a final word of them it was blunt as possible almost Anya like said, "your husband, Akamunds, he died."

Eraion stopped, her hand went to her face, and she looked at Dawn's face, and then bent her head down and began to sob. Dawn ran to comfort her. She then took the little girl and placed her on Silvermane's back, she then turned to Eraion, and extended her hand, Eraion looked at her and then took her and seat herself on the horses back.

"He trained this horse didn't he?" As she slide her hands over Silvermane's glossy black coat.

Dawn nodded her head. She then took Eraion pack and tied it to the horse, then took her weapons, her axe, two swords, and her pack of clothes, which held all her trinkets, and her flask with her name on it as well as her bow and arrows. She looked into the eyes of Eraion.

"He died bravely, defending all that he thought was right, he died in my arms, he told me to tell you that he loved you more than he could ever express in words. That you were the fullest rose in the valley."

Eraion smiled, "He always talked about this horse, I'm glad he trained it, he always said black horses have a bad reputation. I'm glad Silvermane went to such a good rider and warrior."

Dawn smiled and then took the horses reins, and patted his neck, and she whispered to him,

"Keep them safe, Silvermane, keep them close, run now, up too the front."

He ran, she was the last person to leave Edoras. She ran, to catch up, to the others, at last she made it up to the front. She saw Aragorn, she walked to his horse, and she looked at him.

"I'm a little out of breath."

She said gasping holding onto the side of his horse. He looked ahead,

"That was a noble thing."

She smiled at him in embarrassment and with boosting pride, "thanks"

After while walking felt like an eternity, her legs began to hurt. She talked a while with Aragorn but he didn't seem to pay attention, to absorb in his own thoughts. How any of these people could be fat was beyond her. This walking, riding, lets go kill some orc and save the world thing, should be a workout video, it definitely would get you into shape. Pondering that thought for a while as she pictured Legolas in spandex instructing the video, nasty visuals that protruded to a wicked smile enlightened Dawn's features. Aragorn's huff of frustration disrupted her sexy work out video mental image as well as tripping over a rock. Turning her attention to that man who looked so deeply absorbed in his thoughts, that if a demon were looking straight in his eyes he would not notice. She studied him intently he would occasionally glance at his necklace then at Eowyn. Dawn then said,

"You like her don't you?"

His head was jerked to face her, she continued to walk.

"I think she is beautiful." he replied aloofly, and then frowned and touched the necklace again

"That's not all you think about her."

He smiled at her guilty, idiot, she thought, don't ever smell at a person who is interrogating you, it makes you look guilty.

"But then there is Arwen…."

Dawn saw a sad look, sad wasn't the word for it, it was a heartbreaking, distressed, depressed, lost, dismal, choked with emotion, and withstanding tears look coming over his face.

"Arwen sails soon to the undying west." his frown deepened, and his face became an internal conflict again.

"But…..there is always a but Aragorn" she said softly

Dawn looked at him, he loved Arwen, and she loved Arwen like a sister. She also loved Éowyn like one of her closest friends. The infamous but, it left Aragorn in a ponder like state. So she walked over towards Gimli, where she could see Gimli was nervously holding the reins. She came up too him, and took the reins from his hand, and led Arod. He began to tell tales of the Lonely Mountain. All this other stuff. By this time now, Éowyn stood on the other side clutching Arod's reins. Dawn asked,

"Well I know in most stories, there is some sort of romance? What about Dwarf romance?"

Gimli looked at her, "well lassie, most Dwarves don't have romance."

"Well then what happens, do you guys just come to life, or what?"

Gimli went into a long explanation about Dwarf women, and both Éowyn and Dawn's eyes were wide open, a little too much information rated R information. He concluded with,

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, haha, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men"

Dawn felt a smile grow on her face, and then turned to hide it, and saw Aragorn make a sign with his chin and whisper, "it's the beards"

Dawn let out a slight giggle, and let go of the reins, and put her hand over her mouth. Gimli continued to speak,

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there ARE no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

She and Éowyn burst into fits of laughter. Then Gimli began to giggle

"Which is of course ridiculous... Whoa!"

They were both laughing now as Arod took off, making Gimli fall, as Éowyn ran up to help him. Gimli could be heard saying,

"That was deliberate, it was deliberate, don't panic."

She looked at Éowyn staring happily at someone else, and turned to see a smiling Aragorn.

"Pimp" she said silently. She then noticed Gimli walking, and continued to walk along with him. It was either him or her that was making jokes that day. She held her sides, to sustain her from falling over. For right then Gimli was talking about Grima, when he had seen a snake get trampled. He had pointed at it and began to say, "Look who it is, Wormtongue!"

She had left Gimli for now he was talking to a horseman who had commented on his axe. Gimli and his axes, the horseman was now stuck in weaponry conversation. She walked awhile by herself, playing with her necklace. She was humming to herself, when Legolas came behind her, he rode a horse. His features suddenly excited then sad and suddenly unreadable.

"Lady Dawn, you seem quite tired, would you like to ride, Edmus?"

She looked at Legolas, "no that's okay, I think all this walking is doing me some good." She said grabbing her sides, where her baby fat once hung, he did not however smile back,

"Uh Legolas is there something wrong?"

He hadn't even looked at her the whole time, she had been talking to him, but she now felt really depressed. She kept her head down, and focused on the blue flower she had in her hands. She walked now, no one talking to her, even though someone she knew stood right next to her. She looked back to see, a guy in some armor, he was young, he had a black hair, he had a great smile, and he was looking right at her. She stopped and watched as Legolas continued on not even looking back or even noticing she had left. The guy came up behind her. He smiled at her,

"Hello, my lady, I am Etópal"

"Hiya Etópal, I'm Aèrindil."

She then thought why had she been introducing herself as Aèrindil, instead of Dawn? Probably because that name sounded pretty, it was elvish, and that name fit in here. Yup that was reason.

"Lady Aèrindil, you have great beauty, the horsemen say, you also have great skill with weapons."

Dawn could not help but smile, and turned to look at Gimli who was pointing at her then making the signs of her holding a bow, and then him showing him his fingers. She laughed, she wondered if he would tell them, about her aiming for his 'precious jewels' she laughed. It was then Etópal got off his horse, and began to talk to her. He was really hot, and he was 22, a horseman, his father was a horseman too. He however got really boring after a while. He just never seemed to shut up, he would just brag and brag, and then say something stupid, and then would come the comment, I'm sure you couldn't understand though, you never really been in a real battle, and then Dawn would do fake smile with the fake laugh. With the secret thought to knock him down and give him a real, fight. Dawn was listening another one of his stupid tales, when the people began to stop, and set up camp. _Oh god, please someone call me, please I don't care who it is, and even Grima would be nice. _He followed her around for a half hour, using the same lines over and over. _Oh god_, she thought and here it comes, she turned away from him, and she mouthed, _but you wouldn't really understand though, because you never really been in a battle_. She stuck out her tongue, and picked up, a piece of wood and smiled maliciously. Screw the rules she said quietly. She was about to turn around when Aragorn took the log out of her hands, and shook his head at her. Then looked at guy, and listened to him for a while, and then quietly took her hand and led her away.

---------------------------------

"you're my savior, I could kiss you right now!" Aragorn laughed as he walked with her awhile. Dawn flushed at her father figure,

"Hug…I mean hug….you….huggiepoo….bear hug….yeah hug…hug that means nothing but hug in a sort daughter and father way hug….like a good grades hug…." Willow babble strikes again! He smirked wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a fatherly gesture, as Dawn face slowly faded back to pink instead of its glistening red.

He would often turn to make sure the lad didn't follow them. He looked at her side, and then he suddenly purposefully hit it. She looked at him it hurt but not a lot, she knew what he was trying to do, he had seen the blood, she quickly mumbled,

"Uh what was that for?"

"To see if you're on guard." he said smilingly looking somewhat relieved he then talked of the history of Helm's deep, afterwards, then he went into his tent.

She began to walk threw the sleeping people, looking for someone in particular. She found him, he sat on a hill, he was singing something in elvish, she couldn't understand everything he said, but she did occasionally pick up the words, love and loss. She wasn't wearing her black outfit she had changed into a green dress, which was made of satin like material. She walked up the hill, determined to find out, why he had been acting so strange. She was fiddling with a flower she had picked. He turned his head on hearing her climb up the hill. He eyes met hers and then he quickly turned away and gazed back at the stars. Okay so it was up to her to start a conversation.

"Do you remember than night in Lothórlien, when you told me the old stories?"

He nodded his head, but he did not look at her, she sighed, what had she done? She made a move to sit down, and then watched as Legolas shifted himself, preparing to scoot away, or stand up and walk away. So she stood a little ways away from him, and continued to talk.

"Do you remember that story you told me about Tinúviel and Beren? Do you think they really died?"

Her eyes looked at him, but he did no look at her. She bit her lip,

"Do you Aragorn and Arwen's love will make it."

Again no reply, she let her hands to fall to her side,

"Did you ever think elves and mortals could love each other?"

He did not answer, she knew why she had come to look for Legolas, and she wanted to know if he liked her or was her feelings just stupid? Was it more than a physical attraction? She looked at him, and then she was about to ask him if he had ever loved her, when he coldly said,

"Love…did you think I loved you?"

Dawn opened her mouth to say yes, he then quickly stood up and faced her, his eyes looked really cold emotionless. His whole demeanor void nothing but harsh truth etched on his face, it made her quiver and stomachache with pain, knowing her thoughts and beliefs of them had been wrong.

"I could never love a mortal, let alone a thing."

He turned away from her and did not look at her, she felt tears form in her eyes, and then she wiped away a falling tear, and walked down the hill. She took the object she had been clutching tightly in her hand, the Drá§pion. He turned to watch her walk down the hill, and saw a blue light glowing from it, she paused and he watched as she let it fall from her hands, rolling slightly down the hill. He watched her walk into tent. Then he went over picking it up. It glowed a dark blue, "she has left…" he said wrapping his hands around it then turning back to the hills.

She felt alone, the only thing that held her now was the man who treated her like a daughter, Aragorn. She walked down the hill, she did not remember sleeping that night, or eating or doing anything that night or that morning, she just fell into daze and she walked with Etópal. She did not even talk Aragorn, who had demanded to know the reason for her sadness. Aragorn was walking with Gimli and Legolas, held the reins of Gimli's horse; they spoke quietly looking at Dawn who walked but a few yards ahead of them. Only Legolas kept silent. Aragorn looked at her and said,

"I have never seen her so sad, ever since we found her in Moria."

"Yes its true laddy, anyone who has got any sense, seeing her yesterday afternoon and then today, could tell her wee heart is breaking."

"She walks like she carries a heavy burden."

"Yes laddy, and she walks with that young lad, did not yesterday, she could not stand the sight of him?"

"yes, but she tells no one of her pain, Gimli, you know Dawn, she will never admit she needs help."

They continued to talk, but Legolas did not hear them. His eyes were looking at the girl, who wore a blue dress, walking sadly, ever since last night. But there never could be anything between them, he was an immortal she was not. When she died, he would be left alone without her. What would his father, Thranduil, say when he told him he wanted to be wed to a mortal. His father his whole, kingdom, would be disgraced. She wasn't even in human, she was just Aèrindil. As he spoke these words, he looked towards her, he had called her Aèrindil, not human, and he was ashamed of his emotions for her. She was not real, she never would be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

My friend Jessica was screaming at Legolas at this point, bwhahaha, love doesn't come easy. Especially to anyone in the Summers family.


	16. Chapter 16

I can make a thousands reasons or rather excuses why I didn't update this, frankly busy, but then again I have been writing the third novel well outlining it at least. Hope you like, and reviews appreciated.

Chapter 16 Emptiness

He walked up too the front and watched as Hama and Gamling rode ahead. His thoughts on her, he turned to see her. His heart sunk, he had done exactly what he meant to do…he destroyed her heart in the process. Legolas heart cried in protest the moment he took his first breath but his mind was set, as he told her last night. If she was to leave how could he…would he be able….he didn't want to know. His head throbbed and pounded a rapid pulsing sound of his heart, what Dawn called a "migraine from hell itself." In all his life he had never felt this empty, there were no emotions, no thoughts running through his head. Legolas had only felt this one other time, when he had lost his sister. The very thought of her, sent a shockwave of pain, as his arms numbed and he clenched his jaw. His beloved sister, the only one who ever wrapped her tiny frail arms around him for condolence, reassurance, and love. But she had been stolen from him, from this world just like Dawn would be. Could he have fell into his emotions and spent his days with her, knowing that one day that he would only have one more embrace? Could he let her go? When her golden brown locks never flew in wind again, when her ocean blue vivid eyes made that "puppy face" when she protruded her lip out in outright protest, when she arched her left eyebrow in amused questioning? Could he miss her so called Willow rants, or her girlish laughter when she saw Gimli run? How could you simply dismiss her like that? But if he had not, would he die alone, lost without her? A blood curdling scream ripped him from his thoughts, tt was then his eyes saw the movement Warg Riders, one had already killed Hama, he pulled out his bow and shot one coming for Gamling. He then calls to Aragorn who would respond to his voice whether Legolas had looked for him or not, he was walking at that point but quickly ran to his side. Legolas mind clicked into Dawn's "slay mode"

"It was a scout."

Aragorn runs down the hills, to Théoden and Éowyn, who were engaged in a deep conversation, Théoden calls to Aragorn, alarmed at his paling face.

"What is it? What do you see?"

Aragorn shouts back with urgency, "Wargs! We are under attack!"

Théoden shouts in a authorities voice, "All riders to the head of the column!"

The crowd of people panics, and Dawn watches as Etópal nervously takes the reins of his horse, Dawn couldn't resist no matter the depression, the pit of voidness she felt, karma is a bitch.

"What's the matter? Haven't you been in a real battle before?"

He looks at her his face is pale she then sees Eraion, she runs to her,

"Eraion, I must beg of you, I need Silvermane, please, I cannot watch them die! I cannot just stand here!"

Eraion jumps off Silvermane, mind you much quicker than any pregnant women should ever be able to and takes her daughter off, and then turns to her, and gives her a hug, as Dawn quickly jumps on the horse, and rides after the riders. She gallops past Gimli, who is being helped onto his horse. Screaming

"march forward!"

Dawn hit's the horse ass and it gallops away. She then quickly pulls up her black cloak, for she had never taken it off, and pulls out her bow, she gallops past Éowyn, who stops to look at her, and Dawn looks back at her, and throws her a sword. She catches it and descends down the hill, moving the people. She rides pass Legolas, who swings himself onto Arod, and he looks at her, but she does not look at him, and she lets an arrow fly. Theoden is screaming to charge. He rides next to her, and looks at her too, she lets another arrow fly it hit's a warg. He smiles and raises his sword higher. She watches him hit the first orc, in a matter of seconds he is dead, but his mutant hyena, is still alive, and apparently these things are trained to kill, just like them damn orcs. These hyenas weren't anything like the one's in The Lion King. The hyena charges and she turns Silvermane, and throws out her axe, it hits him with great accurateness, right in between the eyes. She gallops by and leans over ripping out the axe. Only to see Gimli, attempting to lift a dead Warg, and Orc, then another Hyena, approaching, she gallops forward, stopped by another warg, no she thought, as she tried to kill them both at the same instant. She does not pay attention to her battle, but watches Gimli, and then a spear goes flying into the warg. Aragorn rides past her, and cuts the orc in half. He screams at her,

"You should not be here!"

"I can fight, better than most of these men!" She screams back as she rides after him, heading towards 3 wargs. She takes out an arrow and shoots it, it hit's a warg, then another goes flying and the orc falls dead. He does not look at her, but she could tell there was a small smirk on his face. They ride and he turns to her left and she goes to the right. She stabs an orc, and then she is knocked off Silvermane by a warg. It was then she saw a flash, Aragorn he was entangled in Wargs saddle he was falling off the edge. She looks for him, where is he? She nervously says, scanning the fight for him. She whistles for Silvermane, and she points him towards the opening where the refugees head for. He stops and looks reluctant, be he is too good of a horse to die here. She whispers to him to run, and he gallops away. She now has only her axe, her bow, Ethaúþl . She continues to fight the orcs, that had been shot off their wargs, on ground. She then sees Legolas on foot, shooting wargs and orc. An orc was running up too him. She took her the hidden daggers out of her boot, and throw them, the orc lands less than a foot away from Legolas. Who looks around and sees her. He watches her for a couple of seconds, he had heard some of the orcs, mutter and scream, "the masked rider of Sauron." He watched now as she killed two orcs, and ran after the third one. Stupid asshole, she screamed, she ran after him, and there she saw Etópal. Attempting to fight an orc, and now they were beginning to gather around him. Including a warg. She ran towards him, and she was against his back, she whispered to him,

"how many can you take?"

Realizing there were 5 orcs, and two wargs now approaching.

"Uh….um…..I can't…."

"Well today's your lucky day, this orc to the left the small one, he is already wounded, he is yours."

With that she stepped forward, and hit the first orc with her sword, he died instantly, she then had some trouble, a warg knocked her down, and she shoved her sword into its open mouth, and then Gimli came upon the scene, he went over and sliced the orcs head off, and then the wargs. She expected him to yell at her too, but he pulled her to her feet.

"Lassy, what were you thinking giving that boy, an orc to fight?"

She laughed at him and took out her bow and killed the orc Etópal had been fighting, she then moved towards him,

"Get on your horse, leave now, your causing distractions!" She hit the horse hard, and he was seen galloping down the hills. She then saw another flash, Aragorn was falling, falling into the water. She screamed as the last remaining orcs were slaughtered. She looked frantically for Aragorn, calling for him, screaming his name. She heard Legolas, calling for him too. She walks to where Gimli and Legolas stand, they're talking to a dying orc.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." Gimli says, putting his axe to the orcs throat.

The orcs begins to talk, "he's…."he coughs, "dead….." he laughs, "he took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas shakes him, "you lie!" Dawn stands at the edge of the cliff, and quietly says, "he does not"

She felt her body begin to shake, and Legolas and Gimli, peered over the edge, Legolas hold's Arwen pendant in his hands. She starts to shake violently, she hears Théoden voice, but cannot hear him anymore. No, she felt the anger rising, there is no one left now, she fell back into darkness. Gimli looked over at Dawn, her eyes were misty, and she did not move, she began to tremble intensely. Her eyes begin to fade, and a dark green is now appearing, a tear rolls down her cheek,

"I am alone." She says, in a soft voice, a voice of no hope, a voice he had never heard from her before.

………………………………...

He does not try to move her. Legolas looks at her, his emotionless face had suddenly become a depth of desperation and anxiousness. Dawn still grasps an arrow, not yet knocked onto her bow, it breaks in her hands, and the wood, hits her hand, blood is seeping through. But she does not move, she looks only at the water. Legolas moved forward to comfort her, she stepped from him quickly, her arms quivering as his comforting hand was rejected. She is the last to the leave the battlefield. She whistles for Silvermane, he comes running, and she climbs up on him, and follows the remaining riders, to Helm's Deep. Her thoughts and mind slowly falling behind a thick wall. She is the last to enter Helm's Deep, she sees Éowyn, her head is down. Dawn wasn't one for an interrogation, as her head pulsed with anger, Dawn turns her head, and watches as Gimli motions for her to follow him. She jumps off her horse, and throws back her cape, revealing her darkening green eyes. She is in a stone room, with some other riders of Rohan, and her two companions. Her clothes are changed, she wears the black suit, with the black cape. The necklace Galadriel had given her, now matches the color of her dark green eyes. She listens to them talk,

"Draw our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround." Théoden says, and Gamling then says, "What of those who cannot fight, my lord? The women and children?" Theoden looks sad for a moment and then says, "get them into the caves!" His eyes fall upon Dawn, she does not move.

"I will not leave, I am no helpless women or child." He looks at her, but turns away, Dawn's eyes darken.

Gamling and Theoden, descend steps Theoden mockingly says, "Saruman's arm will have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here."

Dawn watched as the women and children were moved, towards the caves. She did not go though, despite the many arguments she had with the guards. This resulted in 3 bloody noses, and one broken arm. Legolas looked upon her, she wore her cloak and at all times, she stood in the dark. She would not go into the caves, she would not hide. Legolas approached her, her arms were folded across her resolutely across her chest.

"My lady, I think the king, asked for all women and children to be moved to the caves. Even those who can fight." he offered quietly, he already felt a widening pit of guilt overtaking his previous one, he should not have left her alone.

She looked at him, her eyes were dark and green, her pendant was not the same color, even her voice was different,

"I am no mere child, or some powerless woman, I am Aèrindil, and I will not hide from any battle!"

She then walked away, never before had he seen her so angered, or call herself Aèrindil. He watched her disappear into the crowd of men. She walked till she stood at the great wall. It was thick, and would hold against whatever came. She was looking out when she suddenly heard a voice in her head, a familiar voice,

"Aèrindil, so you come to Middle-Earth at last, my Aèrindil, you stand on the wrong side of the wall."

She tried to push him out, she knew that voice, who was it?

"Aèrindil, you will soon find you will be back in the hands of your keeper."

The voice left her head. She looked out and felt herself falling,

"no" she thought, its not, you cannot control me! She gripped the wall, no, I can't, I'm not the key, I'm Dawn, I'm Dawn. I'm here! Someone still loves me!"

"No" the voice the said in her head, it laughed at her;

" no I still have Aragorn, he is not dead. I know he is not."

The voice left. She gasped, as felt the power slowly begin to fade. Saruman watched her clutching the wall, through the Palantir.

"My dear Aèrindil, you will be mine soon" he stroked the ball lovingly

………………………………...

Aragorn saw the stone fortress. He looked to see a girl clutching the wall, her head bent down in frustration. His heart ached for her, how cruel could it be that both he and his daughter were having the agonizing pain of loosing a loved one? In some way as Aragorn hoped as childish as it seemed he hoped a gentle hug from him would comfort her pain. But other things were invading his mind, a war was approaching and Dawn's breaking heart would just have to survive the night, before he could go to her, that is if the fortress made it through the night. He comes into the great fortress. He hears Gimli voice,

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm going to kill him!" Aragorn watches as Gimli pushes threw the crowd, and then meets him, an unreadable glare suddenly over showered with happiness and then gives me a hearty hug, "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!…..Bless you, laddie!" Although he was overjoyed to see him, Aragorn had seen the band of orcs, and there was now work to be done, as he looked down at Gimli who had enclosed him a tight hug,

"Where is the king?" Gimli motions towards the staircase.

Dawn stands in the corner of the room, thinking of the voice, the events play over and over in her head. The Areha begins to glow she sees Aragorn in the hall before the door. There he stands with Legolas.

"Le ab-dollen." Legolas says with a smile, and then he looks at Aragorn, "you look terrible."

Aragorn smiles, and then places Arwen's pendant his hand. "Hannon le."

She shuts her eyes, and looks plays with the dagger in her hands. She stops and places it so she can see the reflection of her face, her eyes are still a dark green. She plays with the daggers checking to see if her eyes changed color. Until Théoden calls to her.

"Did not I say all women and children go to the caves?"

She did not answer to him, she looked at him though, her eyes became dark, as she bent her head down again. Théoden looked at Gamling, they then looked at her she closed her eyes briefly as if she was struggling against something and then they flicked open startling them all and she began to hum a song they listened quietly to her words,

"Aèrindil, Aèrindil,

Your power is growing

As the young girl slowly dies

Aèrindil, Aèrindil,

Why do you despair?

The dark lord is calling

Aèrindil, Aèrindil,

The girl is loosing"

She would stop and then began again, every time she said the last line, her eyes would grow dark. The dagger would stop and she would look into her eyes. Then sing the song again. She stopped, the dagger flicked in her hand, and she looked at them marble black eyes glinted in the shadows, and threw the dagger, it hit a stone and was lodged into it.

"There is no love in here Aèrindil, don't cry, the girl will be gone soon!"

Théoden shuddered as he looked at her, her eyes faded into there hunter green she began to sing again, pulling out another dagger, Gamling looked at her with great fear.

"Who does she talk too? The name she repeats, tis not her name, she is being possessed by the dark lord, she will soon turn against us."

The doors swung open, and there stood Aragorn, his hand gripped firmly in his sword. He walked over towards where the king stood, and looked into the shadows to see the girl, humming her silent song. Aragorn eyes narrowed, he did not recognize this girl, this was not the girl he had left on the battlefield. Her eyes met his, the only part that could be seen was her darkening green eyes, she then lowered her head, and he saw her play with the dagger in her hand. He stared at her, then at Théoden who replied,

"A great host, you say?"

Aragorn with his eyes locked on Dawn, answered, not quite the girl he had pictured encountering.

"All of Isengard is emptied."

At the name Isengard, her eyes looked up, in the darkness you could see them, no other part was visible. He looked at her with confusion.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

"Ten thousand!"

Aragorn took his eyes off Dawn and looked at Théoden.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall."

Théoden walk away and defensively replied, "let them come!"

It was then Dawn stepped out from the dark, and her eyes fell on Aragorn. She slowly moved her head in a deathly like way to one of the guards.

"You will die tonight, avoid the orc who carries the blue spear." she smiled maliciously as her eyes narrowed and her gaze darted over towards Aragorn, and her smiled thinned, as she walked out into the cool open air. Aragorn set after her, he walked into the hall met by Gimli and Legolas. Gimli held up his arm, catching him by the sleeve, watching her stop to glare at both of the worried men, and chuckled softly. To think the galiant men were more worried of Dawn then the 10,000 orcs approaching, very galiant and stupid all the same. -

"Let her go laddie, she is angered with all of us."

Legolas eyes followed her, watching the swish of her the black cloak.

Dawn watched as young boys and old men were pulled out of the caves. They showed great terror in their eyes. She shook her head, this battle they were going to lose. If these guys didn't show some strength or courage on their part. She walked to the keep their stood about ten men, practicing with their swords. Their forms were all wrong, they would be the first to die she thought. She walked up behind one of them and withdrew her sword to meet his. He was young in his late 20's. Dawn withdrew her sword,

"All of you attack me!"

"Your but a woman!" they laughed scoffing she met her sword with his.

They looked hesitate for a moment, then the first guy came she took his arm and threw him down,

"Now the rest of you."

Aragorn watched her from a higher wall, she was taking men on one by one, forcing them to improve. She then left, and he watched as she sat on the edge of the outer wall, with her feet dangling over the edge. She was singing a song,

"He once sang of leaves, of leaves of gold,

Told stories of the stars and the undying lands

I have dwelt too long upon these shores he says

All alone, in this land do I stand

Without him awaiting my death

My sword is ready

My mind is set

Awaiting thy battle that draws near

And its this time do I wonder

If he is also alone

Does he have the same fears?"

Dawn smiled sadly as she sung, and then looked out towards the sun, and stood up on the wall, and looked over, she began to walk along the wall. Humming her song. It was strange but she knew she was terrified of heights thanks to that tower she had tied to built by mental people, she found it even stranger that she could stand here on this wall with no fear. It was then Aragorn came up behind her, his hands behind his back, smiling he followed her as she walked. Her hands held up in the air to level her, although she did not need them, her steps were careful, but she clearly knew she was balanced, he had been able to draw himself away from the battle talk as Dawn called it, to finally talk to her.

"You have a pretty voice, little angel."

"Yeah well that's thanks to a past experience."

She smiled remembering the singing demon, the musical day of her live.

"Do you know wish to tell me what upset you?" he offered gently, but with a stern voice, either she would tell him willingly or he would press or annoy her till she did.

"Nothing…" Dawn did not look at him she continued to walk looking over the edge, Aragorn then spoke,

"I did not expect to you put up such a fight against the king."

"Most men don't acknowledge how strong most of these women are."

Aragorn smiled he watched as she never looked into his eyes. He then said,

"Have your fighting skills improved, my lady?"

"Lets find out." she smiled and narrowed her eyes

She withdrew her sword and Aragorn jumped on the wall, the men began to gather as the clash of swords were heard. They stood on the wall like in Lothórlien, neither of them they gained or lost ground. He swung to his right, she moved, and stood on the very edge of the wall, she balanced herself, it was then Aragorn saw her lift her head slowly and her eyes were at least revealed, they were a sinister green, every clash of the sword, he saw her eyes. This was not the girl he had talked to five minutes ago, nor the girl who had begun to fight this battle. She began to move quicker, easier, Aragorn could feel her power growing. Aragorn held his balance, she was now taking ground gaining it quickly. She was agile, and she wasn't aiming to disarm but to kill. Aragorn watched her as he called her, she was becoming to fast for him, she was too strong.

"Lady Dawn!"

She did not look at him, her hair blew in the wind, her eyes began to darken, they were becoming black

"DAWN!"

She raised her sword, it was then an arrow was shot, past her face, her eyes turned to Legolas. She jumped down from the wall, all her fury could be felt and the men cleared a path for her. She headed towards Legolas. He had stopped shooting, he had only shot for with that strike she could have seriously wounded Aragorn, but now he saw her, she was approaching him, a deathly walk. Her demeanor was changed, her walk, her face, her eyes, even her necklace, which was slowly changing color, there was black beginning to grow inside the necklace. It was then she stopped. No Dawn thought, she had watched helplessly as she had fought Aragorn trying to force the key back inside, she was trying to make sure she didn't kill him. But when Legolas had shot at her, the key took over, no she screamed. She was a prisoner inside her own body. She screamed and tried to break through whatever was controlling her. No, no, no, this isn't right. She began to cry. Then that voice came, that sinister voice.

"Yes Aèrindil, it is right, no one cares for you."

"He does"

"Who that man, he fears you, like everyone else."

"That's a lie"

"You know I speak the truth, you are nothing Aèrindil, not even human."

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!"

"No ones loves you, you can never be loved Aèrindil, you are nothing. Not even the elf can love you, no one can, your not real."

"I am real…." she sobbed, "I am"

"No your alive for Aèrindil, don't worry though, you will soon die, and you will not go to your heaven, no you will not go, you will be stuck in Aèrindil, forever alone"

"Go away" her weak voice said, "go away."

She sobbed and fell to her knees, "go away."

"Aèrindil, that's who you are, your nothing, not real, no one ever loved you, they were forced to love you."

"that's not true…buffy loved me, my mother loved me, Jiles, Anya, Willow, and Xander loved me."

"Aèrindil, do not lie to yourself, do not torture yourself, I will rescue you from these men, they did not care for you, they left you, they abandoned you, like all the others. They don't trust you or love you, they only care about Aèrindil. Nothing more."

"stop it go away."

The voice laughed, she stood up

"you will not win, you lie."

She heard herself defiantly say. Where had the strong voice come from? She quickly thought and listened to the fading laughter of the voice. She felt the power sink back, she fell to her knees, and gasped for air. She heard herself say,

"you can't believe him they do care, they do."

She said bending past her knees in bowed down position, she wept onto the gray stone floor, the coldness comforting to her soft heated skin.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay guess what guys! I'll give you a hint I live in Florida, and if you watch the news at all, you know I have my very own hurricane coming! BWHAHA! My name is Katrina, I promise on Orlando Bloom who is holy in my book. I'm going to be hit by own very own hurricane. Its just like me too, I don't know exactly where I want to go yet (future), I keep changing my mind, (it went from the east to west the coast). I look like I can't be a bitch or bring a fight, but even tho I'm only a category 1 I'm already doing some heavy damage, and think I just might even get stronger! God how awesome it that, my own hurricane, if you ever looked on my profile I refer to myself as Trin or Trina. Those are my nicknames, because I don't have a middle name, I'm only called Katrina when I am in trouble. Nobody at the theatre, customers, believed it was my real name. I pulled out my driver's license and was like bam! Anywho I want to put this out there, I've been meaning to but, well I'm me, I procrastinate. Like I am doing right now when I am suppose to be writing my essay for Jainism, I also get off topic very easily. But here we go.

Annalesia Malfoy, ArwenEvenstar83,. charmedbluemoon, Elfie Gurl, Hello Pink Kitty, Orangeblossom07,. psionic-sweety,. Reikki, ShadowStar21,. shiney538, & spk; for all having my on there favorite story or author or one of the two or both lists.

Armariel202, ArwenEvenstar83, Braelyn, cutelittlekitten18, Echomeld, Fae Black,. immortalwizardpirateelf-fan, mari3, n0t y0ur avEragE giRL, Navaer Lalaith, Silvestar, & skinnymlinks; for having me on there author alert list, I'm hoping to become one of your favorites.

Those of you who review but aren't on the list or have an account,

GAIA, Sister Kitty, Aremi, No one you know, Seremella, YouSHOULD?MySanity, JO, Marcy213, I, Myri78 (hey now you have an account your in blue something I just realized)

I just spent the last two hours looking at everyone's profiles and stories and I'm trying to read some and add them to my list. I think the best way to find stories is read your reviewers or authors profile. I have 11 on mine, and I absolutely adore all of them, even more so if they would update more often.

I hope and think that's everbody, don't worry ArwenEvenstar83 and thanks by the way, story will be finished! I hope that calms your frets my children, sssh Killer Katrina Hurricane will take care of all.

Chapter 17 Misplaced Allies and Aragorn the Number One Dad

Legolas watched as she had begun to talk to herself, a deep sinster voice speaking the language of Mordor, he watched in fear, as the voices switched. The evil like voice, then Dawn's delicate and weak voice. She was being enchanted, that voice it was strong . When Aragorn walked towards her, he stopped short, to listen to her. He appeared more terrified than worried, he remembered, when he had been walking with her in the forest of Lothorlien. When she had drawn a group of admirers, he had been called away to Galadriel. It was Galadriel who told him, this,

"Dawn will battle Aèrindil, the power within. Aèrindil is strong, and its seeking do something. But while Dawn lives, Aèrindil is forced to stay within her. There are times when Dawn will lose control, when Aèrindil will take control. Only one can survive in the body of this girl. If Dawn loses she will be swallowed back into the power, her body will live, but her spirit will be forever trapped inside the great power of Aèrindil. I fear for her, she is young, already Aèrindil is beginning to show. She is loosing, every time she is angered Aèrindil is unleashed. I fear that soon it will Aèrindil walking and not our Dawn."

She was battling herself, her own body, and now Sauron knew she was here, he knew where she was, he saw her fears. Aragorn walked towards her, she was gasping for breath, when Aragorn knelt down beside her, and took the hair out of her face. This was his daughter, he would not lose her. He looked at her eyes, the green was fading now, and slowly her midnight blue eyes were coming. He touched her hand with his cheek, and then he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. She sobbed, into his embrace, clutching his shirt like a little child would after a bad dream.

"You're the only thing that holds me to this world, Aragorn, you cannot die, you cannot leave me."

She sobbed, as she spoke her voice quivered, and he never seen her in such a state, he wrapped his arms tightly around her,

"I will never leave you my daughter." He kissed the top of her head. As he rocked her in his arms.

Aragorn then understood, she could not fight, she was too fragile. She needed all her strength alone to fight her own powers. He looked at her and then a in a firm father like voice,

"Dawn you must go to the caves."

She looked at him immediately her tear stained face, determined not to go. Protruding out her lower lip in rebellion.

"You need to rest, if we cannot save those women, you will."

Dawn stood immediately up, and her face exploded red with anger.

"I will not hide! From orcs from that voice, from anyone!" she shouted back, and turned to leave, Aragorn took her arm, and began to walk away with her, she tried to break loose of his grip, but thankfully she was still weak from before. He came to the caves and stopped,

"You will listen to me, I am your father, go now into those caves!"

She looked at him with defiant eyes, and then he pushed her into the caves, she turned to him and threw his ring at him.

"You are not my father, I have no one, I will not hide here." Dawn threw back in distaste, trying to keep her voice deadly calm. As her body made another attempt to swallow her, and grumbled in defeat as Dawn didn't waiver. Aragorn looked to the ground with solemn eyes and picked up his ring, grasping it tightly in his bloody hand. He smiled gently at her, and turned to walk away. Dawn instantly felt really bad about that comment, as she saw his face turn to a really sad expression. Dawn turned to women who faces were etched in fear as the clambered about far from the opening, crying for their husbands and sons. Dawn walked with her head held high, with pride that the few men they did have were at least willingly to fight. Aragorn turned to watch disappear along the women.

Dawn stood and watched as only moments later they began to barricade the walls in, there was no way in living hell was she going to sit here, and listen to men die up there, like some helpless little prat. As women began to congregate is closed circles, reassuring each other, and quickly taking care of the little ones and elderly. She made her way forwards, when she felt some one grab her arm, and turned to see Éowyn. She is smiling at her, with a smile full of regret. Dawn's eyes linger up towards the entrance, and Éowyn's follows hers . They both make their way up there. Éowyn then hands her a sword, the sword Dawn had thrown to her just before they had left for the Wargs. She smiles at Éowyn, she did not leave it for just any reason. She had known that Éowyn would fight the orcs and wargs who managed to get past the riders, she unsheathed it revealing the orc blood. She smiled and handed it back to her. There was a small opening as they finally approached the hole, it was barely begin enough for a toddler to fit through, but Dawn was determined to get through it. She smiled mischievously at Éowyn. As she quickly began to inch through, feeling as though she would get stuck she slowly pulled herself out, and then looked back through the hole at Éowyn. She looked hesitant for a moment. Then looked at Dawn, she nodded understandingly and turned to leave. Éowyn did not want to defy her uncle, she knew Dawn did not care what her uncle said, but she did not have the gull to do it, at least not yet.

------------------

In the hall stands Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. They are watching as the men are given weapons, armor, each showing great fear and little hope. Dawn in among them, she wears her black cape and she stands in the shadows. She had escaped from the caves, and now stood listening to their conversation

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn said shaking his head

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli said as he looked at the elder men

"Or too few." Legolas looks at the younger men, his eyes fall upon her. She turns. He then continues

"Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

He turns to leave and says to Aragorn

"Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig!"

Aragorn then replys, "Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras."

"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen!" Legolas says with his eyes narrowed,

Aragorn then shouts back, "Then I shall die as one them!"

He then turns to leave, and Legolas moves to go after him, Gimli puts his hand up to stop him. Legolas turns to look where Dawn had once stood, he suddenly realizes she is not in the hall, she is gone. He lowers his head. Dawn walks along the men who now stand talking, about their Uruk-Hai, she stops and looks into the eyes of Legolas, he moves forward, she turns to leave. His hand touches her shoulder, she turns her head to meet his, forcing the tears to stay in her eyes. She looks at him for a moment, he looks at her,

"My lady you should be in the caves, like your father requested." Legolas replied softly as if he was forced by someone to speak to her.

"Lord Aragorn is not my father, and I will do as I please," she steps back his hand falls from her shoulder, "it should not matter to you, I only a girl, only a thing, like you said, you could never love me. So why does it concern you what happens to me?" she drew in a long composed stern voice, that sent Legolas eyes into deep shame.

She turns and walks away, Legolas looks down to Gimli,

"Lad, you broke the girls heart…" Gimli replied in explanation with a bitter tone.

Gimli shakes his head, and stands next to him. Legolas feels his shoulders slump and he watches as Dawn walks towards, a group of young men.

Legolas eyes trail her, attached to every movement of her body. How could one person be dealt with so much? A young mortal who has been alive for only a short time, how could she be wiser than most of the elders? How could Dawn defy everyone she trusted and love and still make sense while doing it? How could she say to him to Aragorn that only he holds her to this world. When Legolas had been competing for that acknowledgement since he had seen her in the silver moon's lighting in the peaceful tree of Lothorlien. He had refused her emotions, and she had refused his. Yet in some way she was everything Legolas was not, he was what he was missing, his sister had always said, "you are only a half until you find your whole." His sister had been so young so childish, and she had known what Legolas tried desperately to ignore. She was going to die, he did not when or how, but the way Dawn acted she seemed to know it was soon. Dawn had already to much turmoil, and Legolas who had been at one time on of her comforts, had rejected her for his own security reasons.

"I cannot lose her." he thought breathlessly.

He moves after her, all this time he had been denying to himself, what he felt for. All this time he had thought she was not his, all this time, he had been falling in love with the girl, with Dawn.

------------------

He moves towards her, she turns her head in towards him, and parts from yet another group of admirers. Legolas moves forward again softly, as Dawn turns again, letting her hand rest on the spiral case stone wall, a glistening tear makes it way down her cheek, as she turns from and quickly began to descend the stairs. Legolas moves towards her direction, his brow bent down in agonizing misery. As he reaches the stair case and looks down below him, he sees her golden brown locks disappear out into the night. Legolas turns at the sound of a comforting voice. Legolas watches as Aragorn talks to a young boy he listens as he says with a smile,

"there is always hope."

She did not want to talk to Aragorn or Legolas, both of them, could fall into a hole for all she cared. No the only person she was going to speak to of those two, was Gimli. He hadn't managed to piss her off yet, keyword being yet. Why had she thought about Aragorn? He could never be her father, she already had one, a great one, well okay maybe not great…but he did….well he showed up…..occasionally….once in awhile. But he was her sucky ass father! She did not need no stupid other guy telling her otherwise commanding her around, he obviously didn't know her that well, because if he had, he would have never made her go down to the caves. Then her thoughts turned to Legolas who had been following her, what did it matter him, what happened to her? Like he said she wasn't real. She was just the key, she heard a tiny little voice in the back of her head say no. Well she was though, she would not even be here, unless Glory had found out about her. Everyone was thought to love her. That's not true the voice says again. Yes it is, she exists for the soul purpose of the key. It had happened right after Buffy died, and was resurrected, she had never been a substantial part of the crew anymore. That love and sacrifice seemed lost, and Buffy had tried so hard to include her. But Dawn had always felt like an outsider completely alone. Only when all hell broke loose, Willow ending the world, Dawn might be a slayer, or making a wish with a hell goddess did they finally acknowledge the pain she had tried so many times to reveal. No one was ever going to love her, what would happen when she was done in this world? Would she just keep moving onto the next one? Would she ever die? Or would she just keep being reinvented, and pushed into people's lives? She was never going to be real to anyone, not even to herself. What would happen to her, to Dawn Summers when this was over? Would the power leave her? Or would she spend an eternity looking out into the worlds? That was it she could not do this to anyone else, no more people were going to hurt her and she was not going to hurt them. She was never going to love or trust anyone again. That was it, she would be here only to serve the thing she had been created for, the key.

---------

The stars litter the sky as it as black as night, as men stand around little fires, rubbing their hands together, some trying to practicing with the swords, while the men in higher rank stand above them all and point towards the walls. Dawn the men are gathered and the men began to separate them, telling them what to do, she began to move towards a place on the wall, she walks towards the a room and stands outside of it. Aragorn is putting on his armor as he reaches for his sword, Legolas gives it to him, they smile, and Legolas says with his head downwards,

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn puts his hand to his chest as does Legolas,

"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas."

They put a hand on each other's shoulders, like brothers she thought silently. She turns and slides a dagger into her shirt. It may be a fatal mistake she thought, but at least it's the last place an orc would suspect a weapon, especially from a women. She turns to watch as Gimli appears hold a dress of metal chain links it drops to the floor, several inches too long, she laughs and puts her hand over her mouth and walks quickly away. She hears marching, a horn sounds. She looks over the wall, and hears someone scream open the gate, and there her eyes meet Haldirs. He smiles at her, for once she smiles back. She runs down the steps. To hear Haldir speaking to Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Théoden.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An Alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together."

He smiles up at her. Aragorn bows she could not hear what he said but he saw Aragorn give him a hug. Then Haldir faced Théoden. The elves then lower their bows and turn to face the slowly smiling Théoden.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

Dawn ran down the steps, into Haldir's arms. He hugged her tightly as he gently picked her off the floor, taking in her embrace. She pulled back from him, and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. She said smiling

"And here you had me thinking, that you got lost." she said smirking at him waving to others she recognized, he arched his eyebrow

"Lady Dawn elves never are lost, just simply misplaced"

He smiled at her as she laughed as the elves began to walk up the stairs, she got an evil eye from all two of three of her companions. But she turned her head, talking with Haldir.

"never my lady have I received such a warm welcome." he replied and Dawn's face went slightly red,

"well what did you expect? Your such a sexy elf." she snorted

She smiled so much that her cheeks hurt. As she begin to recognize some of the elves, calling their names. She watched as one by one they lined themselves in the front of the wall, she placed herself next to Haldir. He smiled at her,

"Lady Dawn, I almost thought for a second, you would be down in the caves."

She laughed, "Haldir, you should no I never hide from a battle."

He then shakes his head disapprovingly with a tiny smirk enlightening his features, very tiny, but it was there. Legolas stood not far from where Dawn did, she stood with no armor on her, and her hair blew in the wind. She turned her head to face him, then slowly pulled up her hood, and turned her eyes back to the land. Aragorn too watched her, he was more less surprisingly not angry at her. As she stood, far away from him, her eyes fixed upon the land stretched upon them. He saw in her eyes, sudden strength and her eyes they remained blue, and her smile towards Haldir and some of the others, lightened his mood. He knew even as he watched her disappear among the people, she would not have stayed in the caves. She refused too, but it would have made him feel better, if I he could catch her eyes just once. But she was still mad at him, and stood only talking to her elf companions.

It was then that they saw it approaching lights, Haldir looked uneasily at them, then he looked at her, she smiled,

"We can take them, we got better odds this time!"

She laughed and he laughed as well. She turned to look at Gimli, the only guy who hadn't managed to piss her off yet,

"You could have picked a better spot." He said as he jumped a little, Aragorn then stood beside them then Legolas smiled, "Well lad, whatever luck you've lived by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli said.

Legolas looked at Aragorn face and then said, "Your friends are with you, Aragorn."

He eyes turned towards Dawn quickly and then back to approaching orcs, she then heard Gimli say,

"lets hope they last night"

She let out a loud and powerful laugh. As Gimli look towards her, giving her a quizzical look before Dawn smiled and pulled out her axe, and he laughed with her. It then began to thunder and rain began to fall. Great Dawn thought as a breeze blew back her hood, and her hair blew, then it hung wet and clinging to her shoulders. She watched as one orc stood on a rock, and then she heard Aragorn talking in elvish, "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!

"No shit" she said, and Haldir again laughed.

She looks over to see Gimli laughing as well, and hearing Legolas say to him,

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?"

She could not help but grin, as she stared down at the growling orcs, as they began to stamp their spears. She watches as the orcs are screaming or whatever they are doing. Some kind of war chant like they use to do at a football games, but at least then Dawn had Tyenol. There, she thought, this guys need to shut-up. As soon as she said that a bow went flying, hitting one in the neck, she looks to a see an old man, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Dartho" Aragorn shouts.

The orcs stop in a shock, and then they begin to growl yet it again.

"A little late for that."

"Tangado halad!"

Simultaneously all the elves pull out an arrow and hold up their bows, and the orcs are now running.

"Leithio i philinn!"

She points her arrow at one, then says,

"die bastard."

As a rain cloud of arrows comes down upon the orcs, a lot of arrows hit their targets, but not nearly enough to give them an edge. She watches as more arrows fly from below her on the ground, then she lets another arrow fly. Then everyone is firing at will. She watches as the orcs advance, she takes a deep breath. As Aragorn screams

"Ladders!"

She rips out her sword, the rain drops hit the metal sword, as she raises it close to her face, Haldir looks at her quickly,

"Time to have some fun…" she watches as a ladder appears right before her, and she raises her blade sending it through his thick armor, as he falls off the wall. She sees how quickly they climb in a matter of seconds almost everyone is locked in battle. She turns to see Haldir turn and cut one with his blade. She moves to see another advancing, it talks to her,

"Masked Rider of Sauron!"

She smiles and laughs as she runs towards him her sword outstretched.

"I am the masked rider of…..die Bastard!" She slits his throat and watches him tumble down off the wall. She wished she could have come up with a snappy come back but the best she could have come up with was, the masked rider of Gandalf, how lame was that? Turning and kicking another one in his stomach, and then shoving her sword into his face. Before pushing him off the wall hitting another orc climbing an ladder. An arrow flew past her face, she looked to see their crossbows.

"Theres something I could use" She screamed to Gimli who was now somewhat closer to her. He laughs as he turns to Legolas and says

"Two already,"

Then heard Legolas merrily say, "Nineteen!"

She laughed as she remembered talking with Legolas about how he and Gimli counted the number of orcs, they could kill. Another arrow flew past her, she took out on her daggers, bastard she thought, and then aimed and threw it at him, as he fell, she laughed then a bam was heard, a ladder appeared before her as so did an orc. She jumped back a little, he jumped off the ladder, he was big, really big, and he smelled too. He said something to her,

"The white wizards calls for you, daughter of the Nazguls."

She stopped for a moment leaving herself off guard, then he charged, an arrow flew at him, he fell down at her feet. She looked over to see Legolas smiling at her, she turned her head. To dodge another approaching orc swinging his axe like that at her. She thrusted her sword in him, he fell, on his back was a crossbow. She smiled as she picked it up and went to the ladder, and put an arrow in it, and began to shoot down the numerous orcs, attempting to climb the ladder. She then pulled out her axe when she saw the next two orcs too far down, and slammed it on wooden handles, she watched as the ladder fell smashing some orcs. She then saw Aragorn take down a ladder. She moved towards him, taking the crossbow and shot an orc approaching him from the back. He fell, and she turned to another ladder, and began to shoot them down, only about fifteen more of these, and no more ladders, she thought, as she reached for another bow. Shit she was out! She looked frantically and saw Orophien close by

"Orophien your arrows!"

Without asking he threw it off his shoulder and tossed it too her, she caught it, and began to shoot down the approaching orcs. Then two orcs came after her, and she watched as more orcs eyes fell upon her, she turn to ran to gain some more ground, when she stumbled over an orcs body. They came towards her,

"Grab her, the white wizard wants her!" Dawn stomached lurched in question, why in the hell did he want her? Where had all these nicknames come from, definitely not of the good.

They rushed forwards to her, she kicked two of them in the head, and two others came, she quickly tried to pull herself up, and a rapier, an elven machete sliced threw them both, there bodies fell apart. Revealing Haldir with an outstretched hand, she put her hand in his as he yanked her up. She went to his back, and like many weeks before. They fought this time side by side. She watched as they cleared that area, and then both picked up the ladder and threw it down, he left, she looked to see Gimli standing on the wall between two ladders, alternating swinging his axe screaming his count as he went along. She looked for someone and then turned to see Etópal, running past her. She looked to see three orcs running after him. She put out her hand, and pulled him back and made him turn, she raised the crossbow and began to shoot them down. She then turned to him, and pointed him towards a ladder. His face changed, his eyes began to glow, and he ran towards the ladder, and she watched momentarily as he shot downwards at the approaching orcs. She threw him bag of arrows, and he turned around to catch them. It was then she looked down into the face Ipald, one of the elves she had met. She felt tears come to her eyes, as she bent down towards him, and closed his eyes. She felt anger spread, and she turned her head. She felt herself awakening again, she stood up shakily and turned to kill another orc. It was then she turned to see the orcs with shields on their backs making their way up the causeway. She then heard Aragorn's voice, directing them to shoot at the orcs. She took out an arrow, and shot, watching as more replaced them. She stood less than a foot away from Théoden. She heard him say,

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" She turned to him after killing two orcs

"Are you come kind of an idiot? You just jinxed us, you stupid asshole." She screamed at him, he looked both shocked and pissed at her

"GET TO THE CAVES WOMAN!"

"I am the woman, I am the who is about to save your ass!"

She decapitated an orc, that stood just inches away from him and gave a ha I told you I could look before she was knocked off her feet by a charging orc, and she sliced him with her sword. She then turns to look down seeing the orcs chanting at his marathon running orc, he is carrying a lite torch, with some kind of fire, oh no, bombs, she runs towards, where he heads.

"Bomb! BOMB!" she screamed frantically, another elf close by looks at her strangely

"Bomb?" Dawn repeats almost slapping herself in the head for another 21st century remark, that after the battle would earn her an hour on explain my world time.

She takes out her bow but has no arrows, and looks to see if anyone else sees the Olympic torch orc. An arrow goes flying hitting him in the shoulder, she turns to see Legolas, aiming again, this time hitting him in the neck, the orcs staggers for a second, and then it falls into the a ditch. The rocks fly out, and Dawn feels the blast, as it throws her body through the air, and then she began to fall, raising her hand as she falls catching a rock her body slams against it knocking the breath out of her, she watches as she sees Aragorns limp body land face down in the murky shallow water. Logically Dawn knew from the news a fall like that could break your neck, that was with something to break your fall. Dawn shutters, as she tries to reassess the situation, her breath rushing back into her lungs with a biting force. Her arms strain against her own weight, as she coughs for air, a queasy rumbling power trying to break free. She turns her head and then screams his name, if he moved one inch it would be all okay, Dawn could heal him no matter how much energy it took from her. But he did not respond as orcs swarmed past his body, a growling predator was clawing her insides, it was coming.

"No….no….NO!" She says as she clings to the rocks. She looks over to see the orcs that had been approaching the causeway move to reveal a massive log, and began to charge at the door. She tries to pull herself up, it was useless, she gasps for breath, as she begins to loose power of her body. She sees Gimli scream and watches as he lands on top of the orcs, and Aragorn rises, and looks with anticipation at Gimli. An exalted sigh of relief poured through her body, but the roaring sensation grew only stronger. She turns her head to look at right into the eyes of Legolas; a snarl comes from the beast within her, her heart fell to more pieces then looks back at Aragorn and the wave of arrows flying past his head, crap don't let go! She thought and she grasps frantically to the rock and feels herself slipping and the rain drops hitting her numbing cold hands, she looks out to the large party of orcs, her body quivering as her feet finally stopped scraping against the stone, and she lets go of the rock.

-----------------


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sure that if any of you read my little notes, I feel absolutely horrid, and the ridicule and everything else I've faced is shameful to say the least. My hearts goes out to those victims of that dreaded Hurricane. My name is just so bad, and do you know what it means? TO purify, how horrible, and they keep calling it Killer Katrina, and Chaos of Katrina, with all this evil music, its absolutely horrid. I know how it feels to loose everything, Charley literally ripped our little city apart. On the fourth after Charley I remember almost everyone Neighbors we never spoke too, news reporters who were just mere observers were cruel, and you felt as if no one was there to help you. Stupid FEMA director he took too long for those rescue efforts, so many died and I can't imagine having to leave, we stayed at a shelter too, for two days, we were inside our house when it hit, it went from a CAT 2 to CAT 4 in 2 hours, and we couldn't leave and we lost the roof, over my room, the bathroom, the whole left side of the house, our garage door bent in, and swung up the kitchen door, we had to have everyone under a bed. The next day we got into our battered car and went to a shelter, I stayed home because I couldn't imagine leaving my darling Sammy (family dog) or Orgie (my baby ferret) behind. They eventually four days later told us our first home would be ripped down, most if not all our family pictures were lost. I've never seen my mother spirit broken until that day, and my grandfather that jackass who lives in FT. Lauderdale wouldn't even let us come to stay with him, and you have to remember have those people who are in the effected areas, were too poor to evacuate and neither could we. I know how it feels, I refused to leave my home until my mother went into hysterical panics, and even then we camped out in our car on the road near a shelter, because they wouldn't let us bring our pets in. Orgie went into a frenzy, I had to take him to an emergency clinic or tent thingy and Sammy our dog broke his leg during the duration of the storm, when our kitchen door flew open, and he was hit with an item. Natural Darwinism at its finest, my heart goes out to them, and I hope every reader has reached deep inside them and given something back to the community, which exists under the barrier of diseased water and floating bodies. I beg you all to limit your resources, we have already experienced gas shortages, power outages, and even water shortages because of the storm, even then my government class was able to come up with 1,200 alone just by contributions from the students in that class, we can help them, don't let there sanity break give them hope.

Chapter 18 Broken Battles

She falls into the water, and sits up with a grunt as shockwave of numbing pain runs throughout her back, _might've broken a bone there_, "ouch my ass!" Turning to rub it, she then turns and watches as an orc, jumps on top of her, and she stabs him, his body falls on top of her, "oh god, umpf" Her body slowly sank into the mud, and water surrounded her body as she gasps a sickening collapsing feeling echo's in her chest.

She tries to pry herself loose, and then turns too see Legolas surfing down the stairs on a shield letting his arrows fly, and then he jumps off the shield lands into the neck of an approaching orc, his body lands on top of the other orc. She sinks down a little farther,

"little help, please!" she screamed her voice barely above an audible whisper.

Legolas stabs another orc in face with an arrow and then pulls it out and hits another orc. He runs towards her, as the fourth body falls on top of her.

"OH GOD!"

The third body sends her under the water, mud covering her face, she tries feebly to push the bodies off her. Legolas then ran to her, his heart began to sank as he threw the bodies off her, and then he saw, he pulled her out of the water, she gasps and the coughs up some water. He lingers for a moment, and then puts his hand on her face, and she looks into his eyes, he steps in closer, she then pushes him away, and pulls out her axe and shoves it into an orc. Her eyes follow him, he walks towards her again. This time he is pulled away by an attacking orc, then by another. He then turns towards to where Dawn once stood, and she is no longer there. He looks for her frantically she is on the steps, engaged in battle with an orc, he watched as the orc, threw down her sword, it fell into the mud, he then ran towards her, she raised her fists, and then punched him, sending him down a couple of stairs. She pulled out a dagger from her shirt, and stabbed him, and then jumped down from the stairs, and picked up her sword, she bent down and quickly rinsed the dagger in the water and slid it down her shirt again. She turns to face Legolas smiling, and then they both move at the same time, extending their swords over each others shoulders each stabbing an orc. Legolas is close to her now, and he looks at her even in battle, covered in blood, soaked in muddy water, she is still beautiful. Dawn looks into his eyes, she does not move and then his eyes, his perfect brown eyes meet hers. His face

Was beaded with sweat, as his golden hair remained completely intact unlike Dawn mud masked one. His eyes were full of full of desire and passion. But she turns her head, remembering what he had said to her,

"we never had…love" She stepped back yanking her sword out of the orc and turned away from him to fight the constantly numerous approaching orcs. She turns to look for Legolas he is gone. She turns back and a spear is shoved into her shoulder. The orc stops and growl then shoves it in farther, she felt herself collapse slowly, as it splintered into her bones, a velvety blood curled out through nooks of the cracked spear, she winced slightly knowing what she had to do, as she had seen in too many gruesome war movies or in Buffy fights, fixing her hand firmly on the end of the spear, she shut her eyes in complete focus her jaw shaking with the thought of the sound her body would make as it groaned in protest at the sudden movement of the angle, then yanked it out, and put Galadriel's necklace towards it quickly the bleeding stopped, and she ran after the orc, pissing her off wasn't the exactly the best thing to do. She ran after him, distracted when she saw Legolas pull out two swords and scream with anger as he took down another orc, she screamed his name, as another orc approached him

"LEGOLAS!"

She ran towards him, then it happened two orcs grabbed her and threw her on the ground, throwing off all of her weapons.

"Its her!" They roared in pleasant glee as if the battled had been won the moment they lay eyes upon her, and then they lifted her up as she began to struggle against them, Legolas turned to look where Dawn had been, he then saw her being lifted on the shoulder on an orc.

"DAWN!" He screamed as he frantically runs towards her, she struggled until she fell off the orc. She began to crawl, towards him and she finally stood. To hear Aragorn screaming "To the keep!"

She stopped as she saw the orc who had stabbed her, hit Haldir, he bent over and then continued to fight,

"NO, HALDIR!" She screamed and then it happened she lost, and the power came in, her eyes blackened as she sobbed, the orcs grabbed her. Then began to tie her, she looked at them and then with the simple wave of her hand, her sword came flying into her hands. Legolas watched in disbelief, as she swung her sword making her way, towards the keep killing at least ten orcs with one raise of her sword. She turned towards him as he and another grabbed Gimli hauling him up the stairs. Legolas then turned to look back at her, she was surrounded encircled, and then a tiny boom shook, it was like a ripple effect, and a green light sparked and Dawn continued to fight. Legolas was now in the keep, running along the wall shouting her name,

"DAWN! DAWN!"

He moved back to the stairs, but there stood more orcs, he tried to kill them. She had no power, and then she heard it, that laugh, that voice,

"Come to me, come to me!"

"NO!" she screamed and fell down, the orcs hit her with a rock, she passed out.

--------------------

She awoke, she stood not far from the keep, her hands were being wrapped with a rope, and she screamed for Legolas. Legolas looked frantically for her, where was she? He slaughtered the orcs, and then ran along the wall, until he saw her limp body being carried away.

"ARAGORN!"

Aragorn looked at Legolas and followed his gaze, there he saw it, a beautiful blue light, slowly fading into the crowd of orcs. Aragorn took a ladder and then jumped on it as it fell down towards the ground. He ran trying to look for the light. He then heard the causeway door break open. He fought off more orcs, there was no possible way he could get to her, not now, he fell back to the keep. Dawn tried to move, but her body, it would not move, she was being thrown of an orcs shoulder, a small part of orcs were leading her away from the battle.

"NO!" she screamed and tried to break free, but she could not her body it as like it was frozen.

"LEGOLAS!" she screamed as she watched the fortress slowly disappear.

Meanwhile………………..

Gimli was being tossed across a bridge followed by Aragorn. They fought trying to make sure no orcs slipped passed them into the breeched door. It was then they heard Theoden scream for them to get themselves out. As rope like claws were now being launched onto the walls of the keep. Legolas screams at Aragorn and tosses him a rope, and then Aragorn grabs Gimli and firmly grips the rope as Legolas pulls them over. He looks at Aragorn,

"Dawn? She is gone?"

"She has been take captive, hurry now we may still have time to catch her."

It was then did Legolas hear, Dawn's scream, he stopped and looked to see a band of 32 Uruk-Hai, running away from the battle, in the middle, of this group he saw Dawn. He leaned over the wall, as if intending to jump down, and kill all the orcs, and rescue her, when Aragorn placed his hand on his shoulder, stopping him, from jumping. Hundred of Uruk-hai climb onto super-ladders as they are pulled up towards the walls, these ladders locking onto the edge of the battlements with their steel grips. Legolas takes aim as another super-ladder is being pulled up and he shoots away one of the ropes. The ladder falls back onto the Uruk-hai army below, taking out many of them. Theoden tells them to retreat, as they fall back, Legolas shoots the orcs, but his hope is all but lost, for they had taken Dawn. The few remaining men and elves, are barring the door, Legolas mind is focused upon Dawn, and Aragorn speaks Theoden who looks defeated.

"The fortress is taken. Its over."

As he and Legolas lift a table, he says,

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

Aragorn stopped and he looked at Theoden he was a broken man, his thoughts turned towards the women and children he looked again at Theoden,

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

Theoden stood silently

"Is there no other way?" He said louder and angrier

It was Gamling who turned and said, "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance."

Theoden looked at him and then turned his head

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn then paused for a moment and looked at the men that at Theoden .

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

Theoden eyes begin to show hope, "For death and glory."

Aragorn then looked at him and walked forward, "for Rohan….for your people."

Gimli then said, "The sun is rising."

Aragorn remembered what Gandalf had said before he left Rohan, the sunlight begin to trickle into the room, "Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time!"

Gimli growled in approval and then ran up the staircases, as Theoden sat on his horse,

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" He puts his helmet on, the horn sounds and then he screams, "FORTH EORLINGAS!"

They ride out into the causeway slaying the orcs as they came too them followed by Aragorn and the flag of Rohan. All the horseman ride out trampling orcs, killing them as they go. Aragorn lifts his head to see a white horse rearing on a hilltop, and then behind him comes Éomer, and then a scream is heard,

"ROHIRRIM!" Suddenly hundreds of men appear and they charge down the hill the orcs turn to meet them. Suddenly stopping their attack, and they raise their spears. Gandalf can be seen in the front on his white horse. The sun rises, blinding them as they approach all the orcs are at last slaughtered.

Dawn awoke she sat in a room, she wore a black dress. Uh wait a second she didn't remembering getting changed, she tried to put her hand on her necklace, but her hand would not move, she looked down to the necklace was gone. She began to look around some more she lay on a bed. A bed an actual bed with covers and pillows and everything, she hadn't seen it as luxury item before, but now she adored it. But in the present situation Dawn gut twisted in question and fear. She tried to sit up but her body was numb. She gazed around again and to her disgust did she see, the greasy little bastard.

"YOU!"

"Calm yourself my dear, I was only watching you sleep…" He approached her, she tried desperately to move as he put his hands on her.

"Take your filthy hands off me!"

He smiled as he leaned closer,

Dawn awoke she sat in a room, she wore a black dress. Uh wait a second she didn't remembering getting changed, she tried to put her hand on her necklace, but her hand would not move, she looked down to the necklace was gone. She began to look around some more she lay on a bed. A bed an actual bed with covers and pillows and everything, she hadn't seen it as luxury item before, but now she adored it. But in the present situation Dawn gut twisted in question and fear. She tried to sit up but her body was numb. She gazed around again and to her disgust did she see, the greasy little bastard.

"YOU!"

"Calm yourself my dear, I was only watching you sleep…" He approached her, she tried desperately to move as he put his hands on her.

"Take your filthy hands off me!"

He smiled as he leaned closer,

"Does it hurt? You cannot move….does it hurt? Éowyn was beautiful but you…you my dear are the surpassed beauty of every woman on this earth."

His hand stroked her cheek, Dawn stomache twisted in sick confirmation, as trail of regurgitated food sent a burning sensation up her throat, the mini-puke slide back down into hiding.

"Éowyn would never love you, you are a sick man!"

"What do you know? Our love is beyond anyone's knowledge."

He got off the bed and then began to walk around, he turned back towards her,

"Éowyn, had great strength, but yours in unsurpassed. Its hard to believe that in your body there is the power to control all the dimensions."

He sat closer to her, eyeing her body with hunger. Oh god he had undressed her. He leaned towards her face. She tried to move, but her body it would not let her. His face was less than an inch way, she began to cry,

"Legolas" she whispered. The door flew open, in stepped a man cloaked in white.

"Saruman!" she heard herself whisper

"Grima Wormtongue, take your filthy hands off her!" She turned her eyes to meet his. He walked forward Grima jumped off the bed, and scurried away like a mouse would from a cat. He approached her and then moved his hand, in a upward movement

"Up!" her arms clasped to her sides, her neck flew into a stiff position, as she flew into a 90 angle.

Her body was lifted so that she stood standing, she shivered at his touch, on her bare shoulder.

"Aèrindil, Aèrindil, at last you come home to me." he purred affectionately, that voice it was him. He was the man who kept her so far from the world, he was the one always inside her head. It was him, he had been the one to whisper the seeds of doubt in her mind.

He then took her hair and pushed it behind her shoulders, and then began to caress them. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks, this is wrong, I don't want this, she tried again to move, in vain, she couldn't even turn her head the slightest bit. It was then a she heard noises, he walked away, and then her body fell to the floor. Whatever it was, that had stopped her before it wasn't working now, she felt so weak, never in her whole life had she felt so weak. She began to look for the door, and began to inch towards it, as Saruman, gazed out the window. She heard a voice outside,

"Break the dam!" She looked to see Grima inching behind Saruman.

She began to pull herself towards the open door. Her legs still felt like they were frozen, she pulled herself out of the door, and looked into the circular like hall, she dragged herself to the next open room. She stopped and then felt her body go numb as Grima followed her into the hall. He grabbed her arm, and dragged her back to the chamber.

"NO! STOP!" she pleaded to what she hoped would be what little humanity remained in Grima.

She tried to wriggle free, feeling her body getting number with every passing second. It was then Saruman came back into the tower. He looked troubled, but when he saw her, he stretched his hand out, and her body went numb. She was put back on the bed, where Saruman began to pace to and fro. Dawn now focused on moving and she first tried to move her whole body, but then concentrated completely on moving just one foot, one finger, anything. It was then Saruman sat like a broken man, but his eyes fell on her,

"You! You can make all this stop, you can make me, the most powerful creature on earth," he grabbed her violently and dragged her towards another room and threw her onto a chair. He covered a ball like thing. He stood and he twiddled his hands, and then calmly said,

"My dear all you have to do to free yourself is tell me how to use you."

Dawn glared at him and opened her mouth to speak, but could not move, he looked and then said

"ah yes, your body its frozen under my control and Sauron's as well, as long as you are in this tower, or near me, your body will remain this way. Until I take this little spell off."

He snaps his finger and then she feels her mouth loosen.

"HELP!" He runs to her and slaps her hard. Grima who sits in the corner shudders.

Merry looked up, he heard the scream,

"Pip, did you hear that?"

Pippin looked up from his plate.

"No, was I suppose to?"

"Someone screamed, inside that tower Pip, it was a girl."

There eyes both went towards the tower of Orthanc.


	19. Chapter 19

Author Notes are below!

Chapter 19 The Forked Tongue

Saruman then stepped off a little, he looked at her again,

"Aèrindil, why do you fight me so?" With a round large pleading eyes, like a father asking his daughter why she had tried to do something stupid.

"I am not Aèrindil!" Dawn threw out helplessly, trying to threw whatever idea of Aerindil out of his head.

"You are, every part of you is, you are nothing, just some body those men made for Aèrindil." Saruman said enraged, Dawn's face bit back in determination.

"I'm not just a body! I am alive! I am here!" She shouted back, again she was slapped.

"Aèrindil, longs to be in her keepers hands, if the last keeper had not left this world, I would now control that power!" he barked, as he raised his hands in his would be glory.

Dawn watched him grow closer and she spit in his face. He rose his hand, and then stopped. His turned hungrily at her like a wolf did he grab her, shaking her violently by the shoulders, his whole face becoming demonic.

"TELL ME HOW TO USE YOU!"

She turned her head, which thanks to his many slaps was finally able to move again. He let her fall from his hands, as contracted on the floor, walked away his face totally devoid of emotion, and then turned to her,

"Pray for your friends, for two of them might soon die!''

Dawn gasped, as he approached her again, turning swiftly, letting his arms fall back to relaxing positions leaning partially on his staff.

"I could save them, I give you my solemn vow, that if you give me your power, I will not harm any of your friends."

She looked at him for a second, bargaining the lives of two her friends was cruel, but Dawn truly had no inclination how to surrender her power, and hurt even more to say that.

"Its not mine to give" Dawn spewed helplessly as a guilty rock plummeted into her stomach.

He smacked her so hard that she flew off the chair onto the balcony. Merry and Pippin looked to see a body fly through the air, hit the railing of a balcony, and then fall. Dawn grasped the railing and tried to pull herself up, she was slowly beginning to get feeling in her upper body she silently thought, _'damn those monks, they couldn't give me something to work with, like an immunity to spells?'_ She pulled herself up, to where she could see water surrounding the tower, _okay so jumping off was out of the question. Oh and look moving trees…wait…_it was then she saw Grima's ugly face, and he picked her up and lay her back on the bed, so that she sat up. She tried again to move, _damn this curse! _She thought as she realized all her attempts were pathetic. She fell in and out of asleep that day, and then awoke the next morning, looking right into the face of Saruman. The majority of that morning Dawn had been thrown across the room, him asking about how to use her. He then left in frustration, shaking violently, it was then Wormtongue would come in. He would touch her gently and began to whisper,

"I know what you hide my dear, your soft body" he would always pause for a moment then and watch her shake and then would say something else. "your cold evil thoughts, that you hide, you barely are in this world, all alone you think you are, but you are not." His disgusting hands were going through her hair.

If its one thing she liked about Benedict Arnold Saruman, was that he spectacular timing on coming in and stopping whatever Wormtongue had been attempting to do. But didn't all men have the impeccable timing? Whether it be good or bad? But this time the door did not fly open. His arms slid down to her shoulder, as his revolting lips touched her bare shoulders. She made a move to scream, but he covered her mouth, with a cloth. It was then Saruman burst at last threw the door

"FILTH! DO NOT TOUCH HER! You are not worthy to touch such a thing!" He then picked him up and threw him out of the room.

He would then ask her the questions, if it had been one thing they had not been able to freeze or whatever they were doing to the rest of her body, was her mouth. She continued to talk and talk, and often when they got close enough, Dawn proudly thought how proud Spike would have been, she hawked a loggie in there faces. That was until he stopped giving her water. Her mouth was unusually dry against her cracked lips and the saliva that lingered in her mouth hurt to swallow down her throat, and now Saruman had thought of a new punishment besides slapping her and throwing her about the room. Now whenever she didn't answer, she would either feel really cold. The cold would never go away, he would just touch her arm, and she would feel a deathly cold. It did not help matters much, that all she chattered, she could not move her arms to wrap around her, her body never shook, but it shook on the inside. Then came the worst punishment of all, it was like a stroke or spasm, some kind of attack, in which every part of her body twisted with pain, every muscle stretched all the bones broke, she could not breath, she couldn't describe it, it was a pain for beyond the comprehension of any. But the pain didn't last for minutes or seconds no it would last for hours. As she writhe in pain, never screaming, she could never give into his attempts, as her eyes tear in defiance bursting with effort she tried to maintain. Most of the day was spent like that, him asking her on the base lines of how to use her, and then her getting some kind or torment, then him asking the question or promising her to do something. Something along those lines, but by the night, he left her for two hours in the indescribable pain in the darkness alone. The next morning, due to a previous beating by Saruman she was somewhat propped up against a bookshelf. Nothing well stood in the room, for she had been thrown at everything. Wormtongue inched in and sat himself before her, she had up till that point been staring up at the ceiling, until she brought her eyes level with his yellow teeth grin. He stretched out his clammy hands, she scrunched up her face in disgust. He came closer to her and began to run his hands through her hair, when she finally spit in his face. Then it came the slap, god she had been slapped so much, that she wondered if her face even resembled a face or just a swollen cherry. It was then she felt her jaw move and then her head, ha maybe all this slapping was bringing some feeling back into her face. She looked downwards at her dress, oh god it was see threw. She looked down to see you could see her boobs. She had always complained that she had too much leg and not enough chest. But now looking at herself, she seriously wished she lacked in that department, a lot more. He rushed towards her, but before he got to slap her, something else slapped him.

She looked as much as in shock as Wormtongue, when he fell back clutching his face. Her hand stood in the air. She looked is disbelief as she propped herself up, feeling the slowly return of feeling in her arms, oh maybe her legs too, nope no movement on the legs. Wormtongue stood up and then lunged at her, he landed on top of her, he began to slap her, as they rolled around the ground. It turned into an all purpose slap, bite, claw, pull each others hair girl fight. They knocked into objects, he was pulling her hair, and she reached to pull his, and then let go of it immediately resolving never to do it again even if she was threatened with death. Her hand had slid right off, she never realized how truly greasy it had been till that point. They tumbled on the floor, and here you think Wormtongue would have the advantage, but to Dawn's utmost surprise, although using only probably what was one fourth of her regular strength, she had just slapped him out cold. She made a move towards to the balcony, she was jumping, she did not care what was down there, it had to be a lot better than whatever was up here. She pulled herself to the railing, and grabbed a branch, great a tree, she looked down, okay so jumping not such a good idea. _Maybe the water would break her fall, or maybe not. Probably not, she now tugged herself closer and no fire ladders or escape stairways, what would that punk do if this place caught on fire she thought? Wait focus….okay so maybe she would climb the damn tree, yeah there we go, she made tugged on the branches. The tree moved, okay evidently not climbing a moving tree wasn't a good idea either._ She looked up to see it moving and then it talked, Dawn felt her eyes widen and then she screamed!

"varooom…hello up there?" said that tree thingy

"HELP!" She screamed exactly who was screaming for help too? Like superman was going to come and rescue her or something. The tree was stepping back to look better at her then called for something, but then she felt Wormtongue's vile hands tug on her legs. She wrapped her arms around the railings,

"LET GO!" She screamed damn if only she could use her legs, she would gave him a swift kick in the head better yet the balls. He then tugged at her for a few seconds, and then he ran towards her trying to unlink her hands from the railing, she grabbed his foot, and he fell down beside her, she pushed him away, and he bit her!

"BASTARD!" she screamed and slapped and then bit him again

"FOOLISH GIRL!" as they struggle on the balcony, slapping and biting one another, he pulled her hair, and then she pulled his, and then felt her hand become full of grease, and she shook her hand,

"EWWW! THAT'S SO DISGUSTING, YOU FILTHY LITTLE" As they struggle the tree thing came, and they both began to scream, as they both held each others arms to prevent each other from slapping one another, or for purpose Dawn's to prevent him from standing up. The trees branches hit the tower, as he stepped back. Dawn felt him slap her, as she did as well. She then was busy trying to throw him off her as he tried to pry her hand loose from a bar, she bit his arm, he rolled off her howling in pain, and then to Dawn's greatest fears he stood up, and kicked her repeatedly, then screamed for Saruman, he came into the room, and Dawn took his foot and picked it up again making him fall with a loud boom, and she dragged herself on top of him and began to slap him ferociously as he made feeble attempts to slap back or catch her arms, Saruman then paused as if he was enjoying Wormtongues beating and then lifted her off him with her struggling in his arms, and then he whispered some words, Dawn fell to the floor, and screamed as the unthinkable pain ran through out her body. The first time she had screamed and finally given into the pain.

Merry and Pippin had come to Treebeard and he told them there had been fighting in the tower. Their thoughts at first turned to Grima and Saruman, but Treebeard shook his head, and had told them it had been a girl and a rather foul looking creature. They had climbed to highest branches to look upon Lady Dawn and what seemed to be a thing who was being beaten by Dawn. They moved forward to help her, but they weren't tall enough, they had watched as the horrid man stood up and kicked her repeatedly, stand up they cried, but then she swept him off his feet, and began to pound his face in. Then they saw Saruman rip her off him, and saw that only her arms and head were free to move. Then they watched as they screamed to her, she was thrown roughly on the floor, and Saruman bent over and she began to scream inexplicable pain. They called to her again and again, but for many hours did they here her screams, but never did they see her body. Or what continued on inside the tower of Orthanc. But all day did they hears screams from both an angry Saruman, and a the painful blood curdling screams of their friend Dawn.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) 

It was noon and Saruman sat pacing in front of her body, the pain had finally stopped and her arms were motionless again. She gasped for breath, even though she did not feel her chest moving. He looked at her again and began to ask her the series of questions again lasting all day he at first was gentle and then try to tell her he would save her friends, or leave this world alone. Trying to bargain with her, but she would always reply no. It was by the end of the day, when she had been thrown about the room, slapped, and zapped cold, or those long pain attacks. Did she finally want to tell him. She opened her mouth, but then her thoughts turned to Spike, when he had been tortured by Glory about her, how he never gave in. He then screamed some words at her, when she did not reply to his questions. Which left her in those painful attacks all night. The next morning she was still screaming in agony when Saruman stood in the room watching her for awhile, and then he waved his staff and the pain stopped immediately.

"I wish to speak to Aèrindil." He replied in overly sweet tone belying his hunger that portrayed through his eyes.

"Yeah and I wish you would drop dead you stupid worthless piece of shit. But not everyone's wishes come true do they?" she snapped at him

He moved towards hers and waved his staff and she flew against the wall, and slid down with a thud. He then walked around her for a moment and came up to slap her and hit her forcefully with his staff,

"Aèrindil, bring her forth!" Dawn turned her defiant eyes to face him,

"You know right know I don't think she wants to talk to you!" She said rudely

He grinded his teeth and move towards her again and moved his staff and she hovered and he flung her against another wall. The impact of her body hit a fallen table, smashing it to pieces.

"HEY BASTARD, ARE YOU DONE PLAYING PUPPET WITH ME?" She screamed in anger,

"Aèrindil, make her come!" he said again then she felt her body floating again above his head and then he then he pointed his staff to another wall, she hit the door with a thud, god how many bruises did she have now?

"I can't make it come! IT comes when IT wants to, you idiot!" She screamed again, even though she felt the power trying to arising in her. No she muttered I don't need you know now go away! She screamed in her head. He raise his staff and she came flying towards him, and he slapped twice,

"LET HER COME!" he shouted he cried like a five year old with someone withholding his toys.

_Damn it_, he was using his telepathic powers to read her mind

"NO! Get away from me!" She said attempting to move her arms or legs so she could either a.) hit him in any possible way or b.) walk or run away from him. He said those words and she began to cringe with pain again, screaming in anguish knowing again it was helpless. She spent most of the day like that, with him asking her, threatening her, punishing her, always the same events, over and over.

Merry and Pippin began to search for any possible way into tower, finding none. They as they heard her screams, that sent quivers down their spines. Listening helplessly to her cries for help. Treebeard wanted to knock the tower down, but in the process of knocking it down, the chances that Dawn would survive were very unlikely, Pippin immediately reminded, with Merry scoffing behind his hand, that sounded what made you think that?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) 

After the battle for Helm's deep did the company slaughter all the orcs, collect and give proper burials for their dead, and capture some of the wildmen, did they head to Isengard. To face Saruman. To many shock's did Silvermane follow. He would not go back, and he broke free of all ropes that were tied to him. He refused to let any ride him. Gandalf laughed,

"This horse is set on finding its mistress."

Silvermane followed not letting anyone lead him by rope, or ride upon him, he would trot up front near Shadowfax. When they arrived Legolas looked hopelessly at the flooded tower and treeless landscape as so did the others. How was it possible that lady Dawn had survived this? He wished now that despite the fact he had seen her dying in a vision, he would have never told her, that he could not have loved her. He rode in complete silence his eyes transfixed upon the tower of Orthanc. Aragorn although he meant to be strong, felt nothing but regret, about forcing her into the caves, about how she had told him, he was the only the thing that held her to this world. The fact she might be dead, and he would never had gotten the chance to apologize to her. Many feared she was dead, upon asking Gandalf's opinion he would only reply,

"Dawn will only live if her will to live is strong, if she was is strong as you speak, we will find her alive."

To none of them did this bring hope, the horsemen that they rode with, listened in amazement as Gimli would tell some of Dawn's stories from the other world, or what she had done in this one. Of the great peril she had faced, and of the greater peril that was within herself. They arrived in Isengard, to see the two young hobbits, Merry and Pippin sitting on a broken wall. Merry loudly says,

"Welcome, my Lords, to Isengard!"

Gimli looks enthralled with anger and shakes his head while saying,

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you, feasting and… smoking!"

Pippin quickly replied, "We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."

Gimli halted in his rampage, "salted pork?"

Gandalf his lips turning into a gentle scolding smile and says in disgust as if it were obvious that it would how they found the two little halflings, "Hobbits."

It was then Treebeard, an ent, came, all eyes except three looked with wonder upon him,

"Young master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone, I can master. But there is a Wizard to manage here. Look to his tower, there also lays a young girl."

Merry nodded his head, Pippin then said, "she looks an awful like Lady Dawn, but she couldn't be though she is in Rivendell, tell him Aragorn, tell Merry she is in Rivendell safe and sound"

All of them stood aghast when they heard two screams erupt from the tower, Legolas and Aragorn followed by Gandalf galloped towards the tower.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )

She now lay in another room. She tried to move her arms, she felt the rope tighten on her wrists, what the hell she thought? I _haven't been cuffed to bed this whole time_, not like she really got a lot of user of her arms anyway, if a different situation in a Legolas involved situation this would be a definite turn-on she mused briefly. She opened her eyes to see Grima the hot kinky dream vanished as she imagined Donald Trump in place of Legolas, a most horrible sight to wake up too…she did not mean too, but she screamed, as he put his hand over her mouth, she bit his hand and then he screamed and slapped her and he stood in the corner. Rubbing his hand over his bitten one. His face was still red where she had slapped him, she laughed delightedly in her head upon seeing the imprint of her hand on his face, and also to Dawn's amazement thankfully she could move her head still. Grima finally after an hour of silence came towards Dawn. His hands outstretched he began to touch her, she tried desperately to get away, her body unresponsive. It was then she heard approaching horse she screamed, as Grima's lips came closer to hers. Saruman burst into the room, and grabbed her, he looked at Grima, and then looked at Dawn, who's body came flying towards him, as he waved his staff so she flew into the hall, hitting a wall. He looked at her, his eyes were darting and his face looked worried and sinister at the same time,

"TELL ME NOW, WHAT MUST I DO TO YOU USE!" he growled ravenously, as he ripped part of her dress away from her, his hands traveling along her innocent flesh.

She turned her head from him, and he threw her against the wall, with the flick of his hand. He then left her and went out towards the balcony,

"You seek that _girl_?….she is dead, her body lies now in Mordor, as we speak, the power within in being withdrawn from the girl."

"YOU LIE!" The voice sounded faintly familiar, but she was did not take notice of who's voice it was, for she now saw her hands were loose, and she could somewhat feel her arms.

"She has been screaming these past two days, you can hear it for miles." Some other voice said.

_Was she really that loud? Oh god who cares? _As she felt some feeling return to her arms, she shook them hard to make sure she could move them well. She began to crawl away from Saruman. She heard them talking as she dragged herself to the next room.

"She is not dead." A calm voice said

"I'm afraid this time Gandalf, you are wrong," She came to a corner, as she heard Saruman walk into the room. Damn it did she have a knack for getting captured and then getting lost! He walked into the same room she was in and grabbed her necklace. Hey look it had been on that table the whole time, idiot she thought to herself. He whispered something and the blue liquid turned black. He went back to the window.

"This is her pendant that she wore around her neck? Did not the lady of the wood give it to her? Look now how its black, the pendant only will turn black when the beholder is dead ."

He started to laugh, no she said quietly, and began to drag herself towards another room. _What the hell were there any windows in this place? _She tried to think about the numerous rooms she had been tossed around in, _holy crap_, she propped herself up against the wall, the only window she had seen so far was the room that she had first been in. The one damn room where Saruman was. After dragging herself for a while. She pulled herself up and tried to make herself walk or at least attempted too, no she was still too weak, she let go of the wall, and began to pull herself back to that room. She had to show them she was alive, they could not leave her here. Not with him or the other greasier him.

She came back to another room, and stopped temporarily to catch her breath. It was then Grima rushed forward picking her up by her face, lifting her to her feet. She watched as her motionless body was pulled, hey look there was a window. Damn it, she had just been in that room too! She looked at it, for a second, her only means of escaping floated away from her thoughts, and Dawn sudden future somewhat short them life flew in front of her eye. Grima then pulled her towards him, oh god not again. She struggle against him, using what little strength she had, to push him away from her. He was on top of her, trying to press his lips on her, "no no no" she cried, as he groped her he screamed "yes!" He slammed her down on the floor, and sat on top of her, he pulled at her dress, and then finally ripped it, he closed his eyes briefly, and chuckled softly, as he let his hands fall to her dress, his vile hands attempting to caress her.

"I have dreamt of you, for so long." he whispered huskily into her ear, "you're a goddess, and you will be mine, my own, in bed, and my wife."

He sat back up pulling her up with him, taking off his pants quickly, Dawn screamed in between her tears, "don't tell me you haven't dreamed of me my dear, you haunt my dreams my every thought, and now we will be one, you will come to enjoy me." he replied in a orgasmic sound of joy already rocketing through his body, as he kissed her neck.

Saruman and Gandalf were arguing about something, about a sphere that Pippin had found in the water, when they heard struggling going on within the tower, hearing someone scream no, and the other yes. Saruman turned and whispered some words, they then heard her screaming, Legolas jumped off his horse and ran towards the scream as so did the others. They caught glimpses of Dawn and Grima fighting one another.

Dawn screamed in pain, she dropped her arms, as her body began the painful attack again, she screamed as she felt Wormtongue come closer. As she felt her body going numb, again, they were on the balcony, when he lifted her again, his eyes level with hers, she began to cry, the pain although continued she had a bigger fear of him touching her. His body in complete revolting contact with his. His unwashed body and his family jewels awaited in full attention to violate what Dawn deemed sacred, _Oh god_, as he caressed her body, his filthy hands sliding over hers, he then pulled his face closer, and took his hand and pulled her face, she began to cry, she thought silently of Legolas. He was suppose to be the only one she ever kissed, she loved him, don't let this happen, she felt more tears roll down her cheeks, as her helpless agonizing in pain frozen body, was pushed closers to his. His arm wrapped around her waist to hold her up and the other hand holding her head, pulling it closer to his. This is wrong, she thought as she felt her lips only a centimeter away from his.

---------------

Something struck Grima's hand he fell back, and she saw a yellow feathered arrow. She then felt her limp body falling over the tower, railing, she fell. She screamed, as she fell, her life, her real life, the three years she had been alive, flashed before her eyes, and she fell, right into the arms of Legolas. He was gasping and so was she, he looked at her eyes, and then at her.

"Nice catch.." she said breathlessly, and then she screamed again with the pain that was sent throughout her body, she fell loose from Legolas grasp, and began to scream in agony on the muddy floor. Then she felt her numb cold body, as she heard someone whisper something, stopping the pain Legolas was slowly beginning to kneel on the floor and gather her in her arms; she felt really dizzy. As he continued to look into her eyes, he then slid his soft hand over her face, wiping off the tears, that were now glittering in the sunlight. It was then she saw Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, and some others rush towards her. She forced herself to look away from Legolas and saw a smiling Gandalf, and a lot of very worried men. Gandalf had been the first to speak

"Great strength." He had said in a knowing voice and nodded his head smiling towards the others.

Legolas lifted her up, and she hung her arms around his neck, as he walked looking intently at her. Dawn took deep breaths as she forced her eyes open, she looked back to the tower, and suddenly gasped for breath, Saruman with his last power did he call her one last time, for one last chance he came into her body,

She fell out of Legolas arms and stood up clumsily, "TELL ME!"

"GET OUT, GET OUT!" Dawn screamed furiously, Saruman laughed and she felt herself turn towards Legolas, "he will die then!"

"NO!" she screamed and she held out her hand and a powerful green light was shot like a gun towards the tower, rocking it slightly, and then she turned and held up her hands and a green like force field surrounded her.

"You know how to--" Saruman stuttered

"Of course I do! Its not there!" Dawn barked she felt Saruman turn her body towards Legolas who was in her dome protection like thingy,

"you want to seem him die in pain?"

"you will not touch him!"

Legolas ran towards her and she looked up at him, "stop!" she screamed furiously, and then she bent down her head and began to cough gasping for air, as she clutched her hand to her throat, he began to run towards her again, she held up her hand and he suddenly stopped and couldn't move his body.

"DAWN!" A black gas erupted from the ground and filled the dome, so she was in darkness, she stood quickly, she stumbled around and she saw a pair of eyes and then another, she began to shake feeling again cold,

"Legolas!" she screamed and he heard him scream back, always a good sign when someone screams back well sort of.

"Where are you?" she screamed again seeing the eyes move again, she turned quickly around looking for them.

"HERE!" he screamed again and she looked heard footsteps, _here how the hell was that suppose to help her? _

"Don't move!"

"I didn't" he said quietly she stopped and turned quickly around to see white surrounded by cold black eyes, suddenly disappear from behind her.

She began to shake with fear and she turned in a circle hitting someone, she reached for his neck,

"STOP!" Legolas screamed,

"Whoops sorry!" she stood up and held out her hand and she felt him scrambling around on the ground. He stood up and she heard him breathing, she turned and hit him in the face accidentally,

"sorry times two." she whispered and felt the hairs on her neck stand up, as she heard movements, she swallowed hard.

"Legolas?" she turned to see he wasn't behind her anymore she screamed again,

"HERE!"

"WHERE THE HELL IS HERE! TALK TO ME" he began to talk at first saying here over and over then he began to talk of the green dome and then suddenly he talked about the harmonious trees, yeah like she said before elves are poeticy, something she would never understand, she walked towards his voice, and then collided with him,

"so---"

"I know" he said grabbing her arm and hoisting her up next to him holding her arm still,

"uh could you let go?" she said and then stopped to see the eyes staring at her,

"do you see those?"

"yes!"

"just checking----" then they lunged at her and knocked her off her feet, she felt cold bony hands wrap around her neck, as she fought uselessly against the hands. She began to choke and the eyes stood directly above her face, those eyes they were the eye of Sauron, she gasped for breath, it was then the thing was ripped off her, and she turned over and gasped for breath she felt someone raise her up to her feet,

"let go!" she flung her arms away from him, she heard Legolas speak

"we are not alone…….he is approaching." Dawn tried to silence her gasps and she reached out her hand to defend herself, she found that she hit Legolas, and he grabbed her hand and held it firmly in his own, pulling her closer to him. Dawn usually would resist against anyone trying to protect her, but Legolas even with is poeticy talk, well she didn't mind him being all that protective, they stood for what seemed hours looking for those eyes. They suddenly appeared and they circled around them quickly and lunged at Legolas, she threw him out of the way, and she landed on the floor, and felt a burning sensation throughout her body.

"I WANT HER!" the voice screamed within herself,

"GET OUT!" she said grasping her head with her hands as she tried to force him out, it was like she was intentionally being choked or hurt by herself. Her lungs would contract and she wouldn't be able to get any air, it was like she could feel him moving inside her head. She felt a hand grab her arm, and she held up her hand and a red light sent him flying away from her. She stood up uneasily and again screamed as she fought for air and for control. She was on her knees, she looked down to the Areha and took it her hands, and began to whisper something in an ancient language and suddenly he was gone. She kept on her knees and watched as the black fog faded, and the green force field exploded around them and she looked around to see the blast of the explosion send Legolas to the floor. She turned towards him attempting to get up, she felt her head swirl as she bent over and collapsed to the ground, and screamed in pain.

( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( 

Hello my faithful readers! I'm so thrilled this story is almost complete, I am hoping for a bucket load of reviews, I need feedback! I love and adore it, I like to hear what people think, I know my grammar sucks, so criticize away, the next little story I am writing is my darling, I adore my characters. I hope you all have great holidays for those that go to school, and I have beyond brilliant idea for Knopf the company of the publisher who was interested in my work, and have begun my long agonizing writing process. I have decided my future it includes being a pre-natal nurse! I'm going to Europe again fully paid by myself yet again. I'm hitting England, Amsterdam, Italy, Germany, France, Belgium and two other countries I can't remember, for those of you who read my author's profile, its been updated, I will update soon even more soon if I get more reviews, that made no sense, and I am grammatically challenged. FAR THEE WELL I'm suppose to be studying, ever notice studying has the word "dying" in it, just another thing I realized, and I will do anything, for a reviewer who answers this question, I was watching Little Mermaid, okay and I suddenly had this thought how in the hell do Mermaid's procreate? Answer me this with a website I can go to learn more, I have a strange enquiring mind and I will send you the first chapter of my next story.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Awaken Thee Sleeping Beauty

She opened her eyes to see a hand passing over her face, she quickly grabbed it, and held it while her forcefully snapped back into focus, on Gandalf's face, she breathed in quickly a sigh of relief.

"I must return the favor." Gandalf said and she felt all the pain seep away from her body, and she smiled and forced herself to sit up.

Legolas sat up after the others had been leaning over him, he looked over to see only one person hunched over Dawn he talked quickly to her, and then she fell back to the ground. Legolas ran to her and slid her into his arms, looking quickly at Gandalf's face, and then he smiled and got up while he carried her to Arod. But her horse pushed through first and he seated himself upon her. He didn't listen to Gandalf's explanation of what had just happened, he looked intently at the sleeping figure in his arms.

Legolas had never been so furious or depressed in his life. When he had not seen her at the end of the battle. They rode towards Isengard, Gandalf always kept telling him that she was alive and well. He only wanted to see with his own eyes. When he had seen her in the hand's of another man, his fury had been unleashed. He had shot Grima, meaning to hit his neck, but Aragorn stopped him, incidentally he would pay gravely that man for laying a hand upon her body. Aragorn had been worried, this was after all this girl was like his daughter. Seeing her taken captive, seeing her like she was. She was crying and just to touch her body you could feel how icy cold she had been. Aragorn's eyes now turned to Legolas while Gandalf continued to talk to Saruman and then to an ent. But his eyes fell upon how Dawn rested in Legolas's arms, how he looked at her, with such love in his eyes. The whole world seemed to fade when they were together. Legolas was wrapping a blanket around her, Dawn opened one of her eyes, could now feel how cold she was, even with the hot sun beating down upon her, she shook like she lived in Antarctica, what could she say Dawn loved analogies. Dawn made no fights or complaints a Legolas wrapped her in a blanket. He had moved so she sat in a lady like way on the horse, her feet dangling to the right, and she noticed how he held her closely to him, almost like if he just turned away from her in a moment she would disappear. Legolas was tightening the blanket around her, when she took out her hand, and put it on his face, and began to smile him. He let her hand rest their for a moment and then pulled it away from his face, then kissed it, and then kissed her arm, his lips were warm and soft, and she saw that he was about to cry himself, as he leaned into her, he kissed her on the cheek, and said with a tear falling down his face,

"I thought I lost you."

At that moment Dawn took her hand, and slightly pushed his face, so that he kissed her.

"You never could if you tried…"

------------------------

She didn't remember much after that, she spent a good deal of time riding with Legolas, lets just say he kissed a lot better than a certain vampire. Then the rest of the time she was either answering someone's questions most of the time it was either Gandalf or Aragorn's. Or sleeping, that spell whatever it was drained her, Gandalf told her, that the spell is usually used to put people into a deep dreamless sleep for days, months, years. He was surprised to learn she had awaken several times and was even able to move by herself. They always kept asking her about her punishment, and she really just mumble. How could she tell them everything Saruman had said, even worse what Wormtongue had done to her? It was then did she feel highly uncomfy in Legolas arms, and the remainder of the journey she slept and rode by herself. During this time, she learned what an ent was. Then was slightly pissed knowing certain things a.) the ent in which she had screamed at with so much fear, was trying to help her, b.) that when she had been first taken captive by Rohans oh so great horsemen, she had been at the precise spot where Merry and Pippin had been. She found a lot more too that pissed her off, such as, the battle of Helm's deep to her great annoyance did she learn Etopal, had actually survived, that Aragorn was still unchosen or so he said he was about Eowyn and Arwen, that no one bothered to get her sword that Elrond had given her from the dead orcs. Among many other things did she learn that if the stupid ents had started an hour earlier, they would have captured her before she went into that damn tower. She spent the majority of time asleep on Silvermane, who she learned had been so faithful to her, and he almost looked like he smiled whenever she came out of her tent. He refused to be tied anywhere but right near Dawn's tent. Legolas now, I mean, she knew well he did care for her, but he had said those things, but still he probably one said them to her, because he did not want their love to be cursed, hold up wait a second, that wasn't a good enough reason. After all he was like a hundred percent behind Arwen and Aragorn, so hey wait a second! She gave him uneasy looks and wasn't so touchy around him anymore. Legolas sensed her discomfort and tried to talk her one night, when she turned abruptly around,

"Legolas, I just….I can't…..understand you?" She said playing with her hands like whenever she got nervous, "why would you says those things to me? I just don't know if you really mean what you say."

She turned quickly around away from him, it was then he grabbed her hand and pressed the Drá§pion, into her hand. He looked quickly at her, she looked towards her tent. He then said,

"I did….I do….I understand." He left and walked quickly away into his own tent. Dawn was left with a knot in her stomach, as she opened her hand to reveal the green glowing Drá§pion, it was now turning purple. After that Dawn was usually pretty quiet either talking to everyone once in a while or falling asleep on Silvermane. They rode back to Edoras. Eowyn stood to greet them. She looked at Dawn like everybody else did, like she was a stupid fragile child. Not the look or the way she wanted them to think about her. She turned her head, away from them, she now wore a beautiful dark blue dress, she reached up to fiddle with her necklace then suddenly realized it wasn't there, she let out a sigh. She stood watching Eowyn model herself in a dress before Dawn.

"Yup, that's the one."

She smiled at Dawn, Dawn didn't feel much like celebrating she walked away as everybody headed for the great hall. Finding it easy to slip out of the city unnoticed, she walked into the stables, and caressed Silvermane, the most faithful of horses, she opened the gate and walked out of the stables he followed her nudging his head against her time to time. She would turn around to stroke him. It wasn't long before she had left Edoras, she was now walking freely in the rolling plains of Rohan, surprised to see how beautiful the landscape really was. She had seated herself under a huge boulder shading her from the sun, watching Silvermane graze on the grass. She sat their for countless hours, taking in the idyllic scenery. It was like she felt someone watching her, she turned and stood. Silvermane watched her uneasily, and trotted towards her. Something moved, she heard it, at least she think it did, she turned around in a circle half expecting someone or thing to be there, or was her head playing tricks on her? Something moved she had heard footsteps, there was no doubt it, she pulled out the dagger that she always kept concealed in her dress. She walked towards Silvermane, then she ran, she heard it move again, she began to run. Something let out an awful ear pitching scream, and jumped on her. She fought and struggled with it, hearing Silvermane rear and come running. He threw down his mighty hooves, the thing moved again. She felt like her voice had left her, as she opened her mouth to scream, she touched Silvermane, it she felt cold, and tried to force herself on Silvermane but at once her fingers were clutching his mane, he was suddenly gone, as she reached out her hands to find him calling for him, his neigh sounded so distant, then it became dark. The dark the darkness she had sat for two years, she heard herself screaming, it was like she was two people one was watching the other scream, looking silently at her, with tears falling down her eyes. She felt the grass beneath her, and began to scream helplessly, if its one thing she hated more than anything it was the dark. The never ending blinding darkness. She was all alone, there were no rolling hills of Rohan stretched before her feet, nor Silvermane's affectionate neigh, there was nothing but the cold pit of perpetuity of the swallowing blackness around her. She cried, for anyone anything, the touch of sunlight on her face, her sisters gentle hug, Legolas soft and comforting hands, Aragorn's fatherly like eyes. Anything but nothing came, there was nothing all her hope left her body, she was dreaming, yes that at all had been a dream. The darkness lifted and she stood before Buffy, she was scolding her,

"Dawn why do you always have to do that?" Buffy said crossing her arms

"Buffy?" Her sister stood right in front of her, her small blonde petite stature like it always had been. Dawn felt her throat lock as she tried to force down the tears, her mouth began to shake as she felt her plummet as she gazed into the hazel eyes that had been the only source of comfort and reassurance for Dawn in her existence.

------------------------------------

I'm evil, that's all I have to say. Sorry updating urgh….so long of a story to many excuses anywho…..evil….evil….evil….am I?


	21. Chapter 21

"Buffy?" Her sister stood right in front of her, she ran towards her, joy swept over as she ran towards opened armed.

"Don't hug me! You just don't get it do you?" Buffy stepped back quickly, her glance becoming more menacing. Dawn's legs locked as her voice rasped.

"What?" she sputtered looking around her, and then at Buffy who was tapping her foot impatiently

"Don't try and play innocent with me, its all your fault, why did they send you to me?" She flipped her hair back angrily

"What are you talking about, Buffy its me your sister, Dawn." Dawn instructed her hand to herself. Tears now openly spilling onto her face, how could this happen? After waiting to see her for so long what was going on, what did she do?

"Your not my sister, you never were, your not real, why do stay here around me? GO AWAY!"

"What…" Dawn stammered feeling a rancid small glob of celebration food peep its way up her throat forcing it back down.

"Your not real, your not even the key anymore, I don't need you here around me anymore, go ruin someone elses life for a change." Buffy shrugged her shoulders

"I am real, Buffy its me, its Dawn, remember?" Buffy rolled her amber eyes.

Buffy gave her that look she always had given when she did something really really stupid. She turned around and grabbed something, then walked towards her,

"If your so real….then why can't you feel this? Hmmm?"

Buffy looked down as did Dawn, a sword was shoved through her body, blood was slowly spilling out of her body, but she didn't feel any pain, not the sword, nothing. She put her hand to her side touching the blood,

"Buffy, I'm bleeding, remember your blood is m…."

"Oh shut-up will you!" She walked away then turned to face her, as dark twinkle in her amber eyes. Dawn ran after her

"Buffy, wait don't leave me," Her sister just continued to walk, she turned around to a dark empty ally, then that same noise, something moved, she looked around and began to silently call for Buffy, it moved again, Dawn felt her strength leaving her body, she was powerless again. She walked quickly away, then it happened again the thing rushed towards, and began to claw at her, she felt him rip into her skin, she screamed with pain. It was then she was in a room full of books, and there stood Willow, Jiles, and Xander. She ran towards them, although the overwhelming sensation to break down in happy tears and hugs was forcefully pushed aside.

"You guys have to help me, something is chasing me, and Buffy is all psyched out again,."

Xander laughed and walked around, "don't forget their key girl, remember we already dealt with that once, remember with me?"

He laughed scoffing at her.

"Xander? What's wrong with all of you?" Dawn said as she reached out to touch him but he quickly back away.

Willow looked at her is disgust, "You know you only stay here, because you know too much, so stop with the innocent crap. You know what you are…stop trying to pretend."

"What are you talking about?" She walked towards Willow, and she snapped her fingers and she felt a force field with her fingers, she hit the wall with her fist, and the energy wall appeared for a second, as Willow turned around. "Stupid key."

"Guys whats wrong? What happened?"

Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them, she looked at him his eyes met hers.

"Do not look at me, its your fault had to run off didn't you? Tell everyone what you were. The key, your not in our memories now, your not even real, just a picture the keys keeps in contact."

"No wait Giles its me… Dawn…please don't you see something evil is doing this!" She watched as they filed out the door, "No wait come back, don't leave me alone…..PLEASE!"

She looked around in the dark room, her eyes became accustomed to the darkness, she could make out faint outlines of things moving through the book cases. She drew back, feeling the terror run through her body, she then ran towards the force field and banged it on, screaming for help. The things whatever they were began to move towards her, and they walked threw the force field surrounding her. It was then did she catch a glimpse of them, she did not know if they were demons, orcs, but they had red eyes, and they were covered in blood, long black hands, with nails, every time they moved their jaw or face, blood began to spill from the cracks of their mouths. She felt them come at her, attacking her, they dug their claws into her, the claws hurt worse than any pain imaginable, a cold numbing dread was sent through out her body, as they fed on her, her blood, her energy. She began to cry and made every effort to move, but she couldn't. Then that laughter, that horrible laughter, a great eye appeared before, these demons scurried away into the darkness, as the things, nine of these things came towards her, the eye it was in flame and watched her with a triumphant look as she bled, and became weaker, they brought her closer to it, she could feel the heat, it burnt her, and then one of the black things raised its sword, and plunged it into her stomach, she screamed in pain, and tried to clutch her side, as the blood began to flow and fill the ground, her eyes began to slowly close, she was dying. The light of the fiery eye slowly disappeared as she fell into a pit of energy, green calming energy, that was now slowly taking control of her body, she tried to pull it back, to stop it, but it just took control, and she kept falling, the darkness surrounded her, and all her hopes of ever seeing Faith, Robin, Andrew, Willows, Giles, Xander, Gimli, Frodo, Pippin, Merry, as she named countless others, she came to at last, Aragorn, Buffy, Legolas. No she cried, and put her hands out as if to stop her from falling, she had to see him again, she could not live or breath again without him.

-----------------

Legolas had been standing on a the threshold of Meduseld. Thinking silently of Dawn. How her smile lightened his worries, how her eyes glittered in the sun or moon light, how her hair fell in all the right places, how she walked without cares, when she laughed like a beautiful harmonious sound of a light thunder. How she looked at him with as if her whole world was him, how she took his heart his fears in her hand. How she felt in his arms, the way she slept how peaceful she looked. Her behavior was intriguing and always kept him guessing. How this angel had come to this land, and had picked him of all the beings to look at with those celestial blue eyes. He looked at the jewel he held in his hands, it was made of mithril, and in the middle was a beautiful jewel that matched the very color of her eyes. He held it in his hands, fiddling with it, he loved her, and he wanted to tell her that more than anything, but would she say the same back, would her eyes light up and that heavenly smile appear as she told him with her delicate voice, she did too. Would she put her soft hands upon his, and smile into his eyes, with every touch of her hand that sent to quivers up his body. Would she turn her head to tell him that she did not care for him? Or that she could not love him, or their love was cursed? Would she repeat to him, what he had said to her, that what they had was not love? What would happen if she left this world and returned to her own? What would happen when she died? He was thinking intent on this, when he saw her walking away followed by her horse, her smiling as she stopped every once in awhile to stroke his head. He fell in love with her smile, he made a move to go down towards her, it was then a hand was laid upon his shoulder, he turned to face Aragorn, who smiled quickly and then led him back into the room, Legolas quickly balled up his hand, and slipped the jewel into his sheathed sword.

"She will get lost out their, Legolas, she will wander for a while before calling for help."

Legolas smiled and pictured her annoyed face as she walked, twisting her hands, like she always did when she was nervous. Legolas stood briefly to watch Merry and Pippin dancing, Aragorn lingered beside him

"She is you know quite young, full of much more growth." Aragorn said awkwardly, before pulling his pipe to his mouth, Legolas smirked

"Aragorn, she shows strength and wisdom beyond her years."

"Yes I know……that is why I give you my blessing with her."

Legolas turned to him his eyes open, revealing the great shock in his eyes. Aragorn had felt the bitterness of losing her once. When she had been taken captive by Saruman, he had watched the way Legolas had looked into her eyes, when he had caught her, the way she had looked back. He already felt like even though she stood before him, he was slowly losing her, but not to an unworthy man, but to a most worthy one, Legolas. He turned to face him, and smiled at him before walking away to talk to Gandalf. It was then did Legolas hear a faint scream, Dawn he thought, and smiled, maybe he would let her wander for a while before coming to her rescue. Then a louder scream was heard, it shook the blood of all those who heard it. The music everything stopped. Legolas ran out to threshold again followed by Aragorn then by the two hobbits and Gimli. He stopped not many leagues away, stood Dawn around her stood the nine ring wraiths. She was screaming in horror as they approached her and they saw her collapse to the ground. Aragorn looked quickly at Legolas

"WE RIDE QUICKLY!"

Him and Legolas made for the stables, within seconds they were galloping towards her. They were less than two minutes away from her when orcs came storming out,

"do not disturb them, for the great eye, will be deeply angered!"

With that at least thirty orcs came. They fought them with their swords, them being the only weapons that had carried. They Legolas finally caught sight of her, her body was on the floor writhing in pain, the ring wraiths were clawing at her, she was attempting to fight them off. It was then they saw the ring wraiths hold her up, she looked at something with great terror, and then they dropped her and one stood above her and dived his blade into her, they heard a dying scream. That was the last scream they heard.

------------------------------

Cliché I know, but don't you just adore my lovely twists? Okay poor writing I'll admit, but hey read on and preserve.


End file.
